


YY段子集合

by Anonymous



Category: Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Marvel Ultimate Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-19
Updated: 2013-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 06:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 5,395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7212029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All鹰。每章一CP。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 绿鹰

**Author's Note:**

> 每段前具体标明攻受及内容警告。未特意注明世界观的即MCU世界。

kiss 22题之绿鹰  
  
Clint热爱亲吻。这从来不是个秘密。  
  
他喜欢随时随地从不知道哪里突然蹦出来，在茫然地大个子脸上响亮地啃一口，然后在Hulk能捉到他之前大笑着逃开；  
或者用一身忍者潜行的身法偷偷摸摸溜到博士身后猛得一个熊抱，然后在受惊的恋人下意识的惊叫还没脱口的时候把所有的声音堵回嗓子里。  
  
Tony在实验室的另一头捂着眼睛大声哀嚎，Clint朝他做个鬼脸，刺溜一声又消失在了天花板上。  
“Bruce！！你不能这么纵容他！！”  
  
好博士只是抬手摸摸嘴唇，微微地笑起来。

  
  
  
  
Hulk / 绿鹰  
  
“……Clint，比起我你是不是更喜欢Hulk？”  
  
“哦亲爱的Bruce你怎么会这样想，虽然和Hulk一起搞破坏，不，玩耍比看你在实验台前一动不动站上一整晚确实要有趣一些，但是那大家伙在床上估计可不会有足够的温柔。”  
  
“那么，”Bruce·苦逼·Banner揉着额角，不想再看对面的狗狗眼和碎了一地的瓶瓶罐罐，“为了你的屁股着想，现在，马上，从我的实验室滚出去。”  
  
  
  
Hulk 2 / 绿鹰  
  
嘿Bruce抱歉我真的不是故意删光你的实验数据的我只是不小心在你的操控台上滑了一跤~Bruce对不起我以为你那么宝贝的那个瓶子里藏着什么好东西呢我真不知道那些菌种碰到氧气就会死光光……哦Bruce别喝那个我刚刚不小心把盐当成糖——呃Bruce你要纸巾…吗…哦hello大个子好久不见想去钓鱼么？  
  
  
  
Hulk 3 / 绿鹰  
  
最近绿色的巨人越来越经常地在复仇者大厦现身，奇怪的是并没有造成什么更严重的破坏。Tony看着那身形差距颇大的两个身影哥俩好地挤在沙发里看动画——准确地说，Hulk坐在沙发的残骸上，Clint基本是窝在前者的怀里——在鹰眼头上再狠狠计了笔帐的同时盘算着得把大厦里的所有家具统统提升两个强度。  
  
Bruce最近心情不错，因为他的另一半最近心情不错。或许多让他出来走走真的是个抹淡他的愤怒的好主意。当然，前提是他的丘比特就攀在他的肩膀上，嬉皮笑脸地吸引去他的全部注意。  
  
“Hulk smash Cupid！”的咆哮三天两头回荡在大厦里，但谁也不曾担心那只欠揍的小鸟会真的被砸扁成一张羽毛垫儿。  
  
  
  
战场 / 绿鹰（角色死亡）  
  
Hulk低头看看在自己肌肉纠结的怀里不大舒服地蜷成一团的金发男人，不知道自己一动不动坐在这儿是不是只是因为已经把周围一切碍眼的破烂砸了个粉碎。他戳了戳男人奇怪弯折的腿，像拼积木一样把它摆回正常的位置，然后举起手指看看沾在绿色皮肤上的艳红颜色。他听到一声破碎的呻吟，“Bruce……”  
  
没有Bruce了，他想。Cupid没能保护住Bruce，但Hulk一定会保护Cupid。  
  
  
  
战场2 / 绿鹰  
  
Clint在离地面还有四米的时候就掰开雷神揽在腰上的大手跳了下去，轻盈地一个翻滚卸掉冲击然后顺势弹了起来毫不减速地直接冲进了Hulk的怀里。受伤的巨人皱着眉用两只指头把一脸担忧俯在他腹部检查伤口的弓箭手拎开一些，“Hulk弄脏Cupid。”  
浑身上下早已找不到一块原本颜色的皮肤的Clint翻了个大大的白眼，但是已经确定那见鬼的竟然能深深割裂绿巨人皮肤的魔法并没有影响到Hulk的快速复原能力，他还是放心地任由Hulk巨大而温暖的手掌把他抱洋娃娃似的圈在胸前，而断掉的肋骨也终于反应过来似的开始叫嚣着它们的存在。他听到Steve焦急地指挥医疗队的声音，在失血的昏迷前他努力伸手攀上绿色巨人担忧而急躁的面孔轻轻吻了吻他粗糙的嘴唇，“别担心，大个子，一切都会好的。”  
  
  
  
绒毛控 / 绿鹰  
  
“Clint，说真的，”Bruce有些苦恼地低头看着趴在自己胸口玩得不亦乐乎的恋人，“你都不会腻吗？再说，你自己又不是没有……”  
  
“嘿亲爱的我可没有你这么壮观，”圆脸的弓箭手兴高采烈地回答，手指在茂盛而卷曲的毛发间滑行着，时不时把整张脸贴上去亲昵地蹭来蹭去好像蹭着一只不大高兴地咕噜着的猫，“绒毛控，你懂的。”  
  
  
  
绒毛控2 / 鹰绿（NC17玩具play）  
  
Bruce黑着脸看看包装精美的小盒子，再抬头看看自家恋人亮晶晶的狗狗眼，咬着牙一个字一个字地挤出来，“做！梦！”  
  
有着从不轻易放弃的优良品质的弓箭手毫不气馁地诱哄着思想保守——相对他自己来说——的好博士，“亲爱的，就这一次！真的！之后你想怎么玩我都绝不反抗！”  
  
“我才没你那么多奇怪的kink，”Bruce板着面孔推开在自己颈窝里撒娇一样地乱蹭着的脑袋，“而且就算我不干你也没哪次说过不。”  
  
语塞的弓箭手转转眼珠，“那，我一整个星期不进实验室给你捣乱！外加这周的伙食我全部负责！”  
  
Bruce略略犹豫了下，虽然觉得会被这种条件打动的自己的生活实在略悲催，但是不可否认的是，鹰眼的厨艺之高旁人绝对想象不到——虽然他总以“严重的精神伤害”为由拒绝进厨房，似乎是和他某个当警察的亲戚有关—--  
  
看到了希望曙光的Clint抱着Bruce一阵起腻，不胜其烦的博士终于投降，“说好了，就这一次！”  
  
孩子气地欢呼一声，Clint给了恋人一个长长的湿吻，一边从小盒子里掏出那双毛茸茸油亮亮的猫耳朵和挂着小铃铛的皮质项圈给博士戴好，一边喜滋滋地摸来摸去，忍不住把鼻子埋在耳根的卷发里贪婪地嗅着，喉咙里幸福地呼噜呼噜。  
  
明明你自己才最适合戴这玩意儿。Bruce无奈地挠了挠压在身上的人的后颈，Clint舒服地蠕动了一下，恋恋不舍地再拿脸颊蹭蹭恋人卷发里冒出来的毛茸茸的猫耳，然后一脸淫笑地从小盒子里掏出最后一样内容——一根连着长长猫尾的，按摩棒。  
  
Bruce叹口气，不大情愿地打开双腿，让恋人顺着他精瘦的曲线茂盛的毛发一路舔吻下去，热切地开拓着扩张着，然后小心地将润滑过的按摩棒慢慢地塞进他的身体。被入侵的不适让他难耐地扭动了一下，带动那条毛茸茸的尾巴轻轻扫过Clint写满欲望的面孔，那双圆眼睛瞳孔扩张得只剩外缘浅浅一圈灰蓝色的虹膜。Clint再度扑上来热情地吻住他，一手抓着猫尾根部快速抽插了几下，然后一根手指坚定地贴着按摩棒的边缘再度探了进去。  
  
Bruce喘息着仰头露出脖颈，默默地在心里开始计划——报复？不不，只是小小的回报而已。  
  
  
  
Frieden / 绿鹰  
  
Clint是被一阵如雷的鼾声吵醒的。  
  
他睁开眼，盯了半晌天花板，眨了眨眼。又眨了眨眼。然后坐起身，揉着酸痛的屁股——他发誓不止是因为昨晚的活动让他觉得屁股简直裂成了四瓣——从冰冷的地板上爬起来，茫然地挠挠一头乱翘的金毛难以置信地瞪着自己床上睡得四仰八叉的男人。  
他这是被被一向温和无害——至少在没转变成另一个他的时候相当温和无害的新恋人从床上踢下去了？  
  
不，不是说他要谴责好博士的睡相，天知道把扎根在工作台前的Bruce从实验室拔出来费了他多大心力，而且能让一向在睡梦中都严格控制着自己的博士放松到把一个结实的男人踹下床，他可是对自己前一晚的服务相当得意；也不是说他要嫌弃自己房间的单人床太过狭窄，钢铁侠无数次促狭地明示暗示过，他可以免费提供一张可供十个成年人在上面翻跟斗、哪怕大家伙被放出来也不怕的超级大床——他都懒得质疑Tony为什么觉得Hulk会在床上运动中出现——但是他通通拒绝了：即使永远不肯承认，越来越频繁地留在他房中过夜的Bruce因着狭小的空间不得不和他紧紧相贴、每个清晨依偎着醒来的感觉太过美好，而在他独自入睡的那些晚上，单调的房间里一张king-size大床未免会显得太过空旷。  
  
他震惊的是自己居然就会这么被睡梦中一脚踹到地上，并且显然毫无知觉地在地板上又躺了个把小时才会换来一整条抽痛的脊柱和冰冷的四肢。  
  
他是Clint Barton，世界第一神射手，代号鹰眼的复仇者联盟成员之一——在这之前他还是神盾局的高级特工、杀手、间谍、顶级狙击手，他的一生就是走在死亡的刀尖上表演，他能在三秒钟内在任何时间任何地点以任何姿势睡去，也能在周围环境的一线最微弱的变化下醒来，在眼睛还来不及聚焦的瞬间就抽出长弓瞄准任何来袭者的喉咙——即使并非身处任务之中他也从来不曾放低自己的警戒，即使有Phil或者Natasha陪在身边的时候，他们任何一个稍大的动作也都会让他惊醒，然后Nat会弹他脑门、Phil会揉揉他的头发，让他能够安心地再度迷迷糊糊地沉入睡眠—--  
虽然自从和Bruce交往以来他就越来越经常地能够一觉睡到天亮，但是从床上滚到了地上，不仅没醒还继续睡了俩小时？  
如果有敌人来攻击，他早死了一百次。  
  
他觉得自己应该感到恐慌，但是不，他的所有神经都懒洋洋地拒绝绷紧，全部感官仿佛都泡在温水里，舒缓，放松，一闭眼就能再度睡去。  
  
他犹豫地重新爬回床上，努力在四仰八叉的博士身边找到一个足够大的空间蜷缩起来，小心地不让自己冰冷的皮肤碰触到熟睡的恋人。Bruce在梦中咕哝一声翻了个身，颇有节奏的呼噜声拔了一个戏剧性的高音，一条手臂准确地抡Clint的胸口。浑身紧绷的Clint被砸得一窒，哭笑不得地发现自己再怎么躲恐怕也会在两分钟内再度被踹下床——以往的晚上，Bruce究竟是怎样才能控制住自己安静而老实得像一根木头似的直挺挺躺上一整夜？Clint知道对方并不是在和他滚上床之后才因为他过浅的睡眠压抑自己；他在复仇者集结之前曾经身负监视绿巨人的任务相当长的时间，瘦削的男人在夜晚从来好似人偶一样敛去一切动作和声息。  
他一直以为那是博士天生沉稳的睡眠习惯，可是他错了。  
那么，他的Bruce究竟已经有多久没有这样放纵自己打着鼾四处乱滚地睡上一整夜？  
  
Clint觉得心口有一种钝钝的痛，他拒绝再继续想下去，张开四肢直接将博士整个人圈在了怀里紧紧箍住。Bruce的卷发在他面颊蹭了蹭，较常人更高的体温在他怀里柔软地熨帖着。  
  
去他的保持警觉，他怀中抱的可是绿巨人，还有谁能比他更安全？  
  
Clint闭上眼睛，沉沉睡去。  
  
  
  
事后 / 绿鹰 （implied Hulk sex）  
  
“你真是个奇迹，Clint。”  
即使已经不是第一次，Bruce还是不太习惯在床上而不是在战场上从变身中恢复。他扶着还有点昏眩的头，小心地适应着，把全身酸痛的肌肉慢慢划归掌控。  
  
“我——当——然——是——”软成一滩烂泥躺在他身边的弓箭手嘴唇都懒得多分开一毫米地含混嘟囔着，嗓音沙哑得勾人，脸上心满意足的笑容一直咧到了耳根，圆圆的眼睛半眯着，像极了一只餍足的猫。即使金栗短发东一簇西一撮地翘成可笑的发型，满脸糊着半干的泪，浑身上下更是被被汗水、唾液、润滑剂、以及分量惊人的精液搅得黏黏腻腻一团糟，他看起来仍然要命的美好。  
  
Bruce摇摇头，倾身在舒坦得几乎要打起小呼噜的恋人鼻尖上落下一吻，伸手从床头取过早准备好的毛巾把自己和Clint的正面打理干净，然后拍拍对方潮红还未褪尽的脸，“翻过去趴好。”  
“动——不——了——Bruuuuu——cieee——帮——我——”  
“懒死你吧。”Bruce翻了个白眼，不想承认自己声音里全是宠溺，坐直了身手上用力把浑身软得面条一样的Clint推着翻了个面，然后把那颗金色的脑袋从云堆一样软绵绵的被褥里挖出来摆好一个不会窒息的角度——以现在Clint一根小指头都懒得动的德行，把自己憋死在枕头里也真不是什么没可能的事。  
  
Bruce换了一条毛巾，温柔地沿着男人精壮的脊背擦拭着，隔着干净的毛料抚摸按揉着那些柔软起伏的肌肉。密集遍布在腰臀的巨大手指形状的淤青算是意料之中，蝴蝶骨上那歪歪扭扭的一副完整牙印可是新鲜。Bruce在Hulk的记忆碎片里翻了翻，确定是某人自作自受，于是一边舔吻上那渗着细微血丝的淫靡痕迹，一边故意在饱受蹂躏的浑圆臀瓣上又拍了几巴掌，换来两声猫叫一样微弱的抗议。  
  
“乖。”  
Bruce把那两条结实的长腿分得更开一些，毫不费力地把三根手指探进了对方松软红肿的洞口，开始清理自己的半身留在Clint身体里的一团狼藉。  
  
——说起来，人类的承受能力真是相当令人惊叹。  
  
刚刚被撑开到极限的环状肌肉软绵绵地吸着他的手指，脑子里属于Hulk的记忆片段不受控制地闪过，Bruce努力调整着自己的呼吸，换了纸巾专注于手上的任务。  
  
“松成这样，只怕三天内我都不需要什么前戏了。”Bruce调笑着低头吻了吻可怜兮兮翕动着的入口，Clint在上方软软地哼哼着，“胡——说——最多——一天——好吧两天——”  
  
当然，即使再饱经训练的柔韧身体、再漫长充分的前戏准备也难以让一个普通人完全接受大家伙夸张的尺寸和力量，清理干净的脆弱穴口附近仍旧显现出有些轻微的撕裂，好在并不严重，Bruce探手取过一瓶药膏（Hulk计划第一条准则，永远做好万全准备），温柔地涂抹在肛周和肠道内部，耐心揉匀开来，一边好笑地听着Clint难以分辨是舒服还是难受的哼哼唧唧。等到清凉的药膏完全被烫热的粘膜吸收，Bruce最后抽出手指擦干净，自己也躺到Clint身侧，轻柔地把金发的弓箭手揽在怀里，吻了吻对方湿漉漉的睫毛。  
  
Clint仍然挂着那个嗑药磕high了一样魂游天外的痴笑，无意识地啃着Bruce带着扎嘴胡茬的下巴，含糊不清地咕哝着，“爱——你——sweeeeetieeeeee——”  
能把怀里的顶级杀手、神盾高级特工做傻掉，Bruce猜大概这世上没有几个人能达成这种成就。  
“我也爱你，Clint。”  
下一次，他会试着用属于Bruce Banner的身体办到。  
  
  
Fly / 绿鹰 （EMH）  
  
作为一名不会飞、但是又需要占据制高点总揽全局的控制系弓箭手，搭队友的便车是家常便饭的事。钢铁侠喜欢搞突然袭击，像拎猫仔一样拎着他的衣领窜上天去，对他的脏话完全免疫；猎鹰要腾出双手所以会让Clint抱着他的腿，然后一路嘲笑鹰眼的名不副实；而雷神会用各种随心所欲匪夷所思的姿势拎他扛他背他抱他——别提公主抱谢谢——或者干脆只让Clint挂在锤子上直接往天上一扔；如果目标高度较低的话，偶尔他也会从队长手上借把力高高跃起，半空再踩上跟着飞过来的盾牌当次跳板。  
  
但是在所有人中间，他最喜欢的是趴在Hulk山一样的肩膀上，半张面孔埋在那头意外柔软的凌乱黑发里，感受着每次Hulk高高跃起时身下隆起的肌肉流畅的起伏；那让他觉得比任何时候都更像飞翔。  
  
  
  
噩梦 / 绿鹰  
  
克林特一身冷汗地惊醒的时候窗外还是一片漆黑，被他当了沙发睡的绿色大块头也早变回了班纳博士，被弓箭手压得整张脸都皱在一起。克林特端详了一会儿博士的睡颜，倒回去重新蹭回了恋人怀里，安心地闭上了眼睛。  
  
他知道哪些缠绕的噩梦不会轻易离去，鲜血的粘腻触感仿佛仍然盘桓在皮肤上。但是没关系，睁开眼的时候，总有人在他身边。  
  
  
  
科学家 / 绿鹰（616）  
  
Clint在数学上是个天才，不代表他同样能在物理生化方面跟上博士飞速跳跃的思维；那些长得离谱的单词在他脑子里打了无数个结烧得他快短路，但是Bruce眼睛里闪着的光芒那么迷人，他一点也不想错过。  
  
虽然在他紧紧盯着博士快速翻动的薄薄双唇试图捕捉每一个难解的名词的时候，他的大脑毫无自制地滑向了另一个方向的想象。  
  
Bruce瞄一眼明显开始神游天外的人脸颊上慢慢渲染开的可疑红晕，笑了笑跳过一章计算章节继续，唔，对牛弹琴。  
  
[官方漫画里Clint千真万确是个数学天才，靠一个人对几十年前事件的描述计算出特定时间的月光照射角度什么的……]  
  
  
  
Fly / 绿鹰 （EMH）  
  
作为一名不会飞、但是又需要占据制高点总揽全局的控场系弓箭手，搭队友的便车是家常便饭的事。钢铁侠喜欢搞突然袭击，像拎猫仔一样拎着他的衣领窜上天去，对他的脏话完全免疫；猎鹰要腾出双手所以会让Clint抱住他的腿，然后一路嘲笑鹰眼的名不副实（ _呸，你见过会飞的眼睛吗_ ）；而雷神会用各种随心所欲匪夷所思的姿势拎他扛他背他抱他——别提公主抱谢谢——或者干脆只让Clint挂在锤子上直接往天上一扔；如果目标高度较低的话，偶尔他也会从队长手上借把力高高跃起，半空再踩上跟着飞过来的盾牌当次跳板攀上让人目眩的高度。  
  
 但是在所有人中间，他最喜欢的是俯在Hulk山一样的背脊上，半张面孔埋在那头意外柔软的凌乱黑发里，感受着每次Hulk高高跃起时身下隆起的肌肉流畅的起伏；那让他觉得比任何时候都更像真正的飞翔。  
   
  
  
Fly 2 / 绿鹰（偶尔也想卖个蠢）   
  
光是Tony和Clint两个人熊起来已经让他只想捂着眼睛装路人，再加上恢复记忆了的Bucky和不知为啥往复仇者大厦里凑热闹的频率高到可疑的Sam，简直就是一场第三次世界大战等级的灾难。Bruce精疲力尽地揉着额角，一边无语地看着Steve脸上温柔灿烂得——用Natasha的话说，至少要为南极冰盖融化速度付一半责的笑容。简直跟个溺爱孩子到无法无天的老妈子似的，Bruce腹诽着。  
  
——这么说起来，因着王子身份需要时常往返神界的Thor就是忙碌的没大没小和熊孩子们成天打成一片的笨爸爸咯。  
  
被自己雷出一身鸡皮疙瘩的博士搓搓胳膊，拼上十万分的努力无视金毛的那只熊孩子眼巴巴看着自己的期盼目光。  
  
他大概坚持了半分钟的时间。大有进步，值得表扬。  
  
长长地叹了一口气，Bruce沮丧地摘掉眼镜。“Bucky也是让Sam拉着飞的，你就不能去爬Tony身上？”  
  
蓝眼睛的弓箭手兴高采烈地两步直接蹦到博士肩膀上，毫不在意外人眼中以他和Bruce的身材差来看简直是在欺凌弱小，“那我在臭铁罐儿脑袋上画的靶子不就浪费了吗~再说，大个子会吃醋的~”他笑嘻嘻地伸脖子在博士脸上响亮地印下一个湿哒哒的吻，“出发~！”  
  
Bruce无可奈何地摇摇头，暗绿的颜色随着迈开的步子在他皮肤上显现，他的身形在Clint身下迅速膨胀，随着一声熟悉的怒吼，绿色的巨人背着他的丘比特一跃而起，向已经飞在空中的另三个人直扑而去。  
  
   
  
  
  
Shovel Talks / 绿鹰（一丢丢铁寡警告，卖蠢会上瘾）   
  
认真说的话，Clint在宣布和Bruce正式开始交往的时候便做好了收到一大通口头威胁的心理准备，毕竟他对自己的名声也算有自知之明；  
  
但是这个数量，也未免有些过了头。  
   
  
第一个来找他“谈一谈”的自然是唯恐队伍人心散不好带的好队长，一番义正言辞苦口婆心The Talk模版教程的促膝长谈下来天都快黑了，昏昏欲睡的Clint苦着脸做足了保证，才算把Steve送出了门。  
  
然后是Tony Stark。自动给自己贴上了Science Brothers Forever标签的亿万富翁慷慨陈词了整整半小时，无聊地托腮看着他的Clint觉得那口气怎么听怎么耳熟，趁他喝水的功夫好奇地问，“Tony，这是不是你去勾搭Natasha时Phil给你的警告？”“咦，你怎么知道的？”“你连‘如果你敢变心我就把你的反应堆徒手撕下来’的台词都没换。”  
  
第三个是Betty。温柔的女博士满眼的哀伤欣慰不舍祝福交织在一起，还没开口Clint就已经招架不住，“我发誓！我如果敢让Bruce伤心我就让——”他差点脱口而出“让大个子撕碎”，忽然想到Bruce从对方身边逃开的原因，话到一半硬生生转了向，“就让我被当做WSC的小白鼠，拖去解剖洗脑研究Loki到底把我的脑子搞成了什么——”他为自己情急之下想都没想的誓言愣了愣，Betty垂下眼，轻轻笑了笑，“我相信你会让他幸福的。你们一起。”  
  
第四个是Pepper。“……小辣椒，我怎么不知道你和Bruce有这么熟了？”“我们算不上熟，但是能在实验室容忍Tony的一定是个好人，而能和Tony一起胡闹的人……”Clint迅速举手投降，“OKOK，我明白啦。”  
  
第五个……  
  
第六个……  
  
第N个。当Nick·全世界每人欠我五百万·Fury把他叫进办公室的时候，Clint觉得这事情发展有点荒谬了。“不是吧老大，你也来？！”Fury面无表情地瞪他一眼，开始交代下一次的秘密任务。松了一口气的Clint最后准备离开时，背后却又悠悠传来了Fury无比严肃的声音：“如果你们的私人关系出现问题让Banner博士的情绪超出控制的话，我就把你扔到西伯利亚分部去做内勤。”Clint翻了个巨大的白眼，故意把门撞个山响，当然，如果他接下来带的几个新人格外让人头疼的话，也不是什么难以理解的事情。  
  
第N+1个。“Bobbi，你确定你认识Bruce吗……”他的前妻挑着精致的眉毛看他：“不，我不认识，但是我认识你。”“Bobbi我错了……”  
  
第N+2个。“Maria副局长，别以为我不知道那个见鬼的Hulk笼子是经谁的手批下来的——”“哦，我对你们的私生活没有任何兴趣，但是任何一个威胁你的机会我都不会错过。”  
  
第N+3个。“Natasha，你……”红发刺客怜悯地打量着他苦逼兮兮的表情，忍不住上手捏了捏：“别紧张，我就是想看看你这张脸。”  
  
第N+4个。“Peter，闭嘴，你现在立刻荡着你的小秋千消失掉，我就不找你索赔上次玩坏的我的箭头。”  
  
第N+5个。“……滚回你的寂静空间去，Loki，你敢说一个字我就撅断你的角，哪怕是幻影也一样。”  
  
第N+M个。“……………” “咦，和Clinton‘談一談’不是本次團隊任務之一嗎？” 金发的外星神祗好奇地拍拍他的肩膀，“吾友，你看上去很憔悴，心情不好嗎？來吧，一瓶酒會治癒一切的！！”  
  
……  
  
半醉的弓箭手没骨头一般摊在恋人身上，一把鼻涕一把泪地控诉着所有人的不公对待。Bruce憋着笑揉着他毛茸茸的金发，有一句没一句地接着话。  
  
“……我就有这么不值得信任吗！都没有人来给你警告！一个都没有！太过分了！！”  
  
“不，有一个。”  
  
“真的？！谁？！我就知道还是有人爱我的！！”Clint兴奋地一咕噜爬起来，圆圆的眼睛闪闪发光，却被直接堵住了嘴唇，“等等，Bruce，先告诉我……唔啊！……Bruce！……你作……弊……啊……”  
  
一个小时后，Bruce把一只精疲力尽的鹰眼温柔地揽在怀里，吻了吻对方睡梦中仍然不甘心地皱成一团的眉头。  
  
心底有个声音重重地哼了一声。  
  
_放心，大块头，_ Bruce轻笑一声，向自己的半身第无数次地下了保证， _我绝对不会伤害他。_  
  
他闭上眼睛，用力把怀里的人搂得更紧一些。  
  
_永远不会。_  
  
  
  
Hunger / 绿鹰  
  
“我饿了。”  
Bruce停下了动作，抬起头，不可思议地打量着弓箭手湿漉漉的蓝色眼睛。“你确定这是个好时机？”  
“可是我饿了嘛。”Clint鼓起脸，旁人难得一见、Bruce却不能更熟悉的小孩子脾气全数发作，“所以你快……呃！”  
能让他还说得出话来就是个错误，Bruce这么想着，用力地吻住他。  
然后他被一声响亮的 _咕噜噜噜—--_ 彻底打败。简直绕梁三日余音袅袅。  
Bruce头疼地捏住鼻梁，不想去看那双总算还知道点羞耻心的愧疚圆眼睛。“对不起嘛Bruce，我两天没吃正经东西了……”  
“……那你回来第一件事就是往我身上扑？！”  
“我那时候以为我更想吃的是你嘛。”  
“……”  
  
无言地抽身下床，Bruce随手套了条裤子向厨房走去，走了两步又折回来，在那自顾自开心着满床打滚的光溜溜翘臀上恶狠狠抽了两巴掌，听着那委屈的嗷的一声才算找回点心理平衡。  
一边点起炉子一边打开冰箱，Bruce决定以后长记性先喂饱这个魔星的肚皮然后再是屁股，否则总有一天他怀疑自己要心因性阳痿，到时候另一种方式饿着了某人，大概他就真需要召唤他绿色的半身来救场了。对方可不会喜欢这个主意。  
  
……大概？  
  
  
身高差 / 绿鹰绿  
  
和一般人的预想不同，虽然鹰眼在战场上惯于占据制高点，但是这并不代表他在日常活动中也只会蹲在各式柜子架子上面或者是藏身天花板的通风管里。  
  
我又不是耗子只会钻洞！Clint在无数次这样澄清无效之后也只好无奈地默认流言继续盛行，他只不过有那么两次恶作剧大战时故意从天花板里蹦到人脑袋上吓唬人而已，谁叫这帮菜鸟眼观六路的基础技能都欠缺，有必要传得他好像走个门会死嘛！  
（你自作自受，受害者之一的天才阔佬这样说，并且故意三番两次地在母舰里大声抱怨着通知队友他被一只迷路的笨鸟逼得又更新了通风管道的防御系统，为流言添砖加瓦不留余力。弓箭手坚持认为他始终如此耿耿于怀纯粹是因为Clint可能把他更砸矮了一毫米。）  
  
所以当Bruce第三次浑身酸痛地睁开眼发现弓箭手正从书柜或者沙袋架顶上一跃而下时终于忍不住好奇：“你和Hulk吵架和你忽然开始热衷爬高有什么关系吗？”  
Clint顿了顿，站直身体，无比充分地利用了他们之间整整三厘米的身高差严肃地俯视他：“我们才没吵架，只是一些……友好和谐的交换不同意见的小小讨论。”  
“我对此持保留意见，”Bruce拎着裤子摇摇头，“而且你没回答我的问题。”  
Clint看着Bruce暖棕色的眼睛透过卷翘的睫毛向上望着他，在过近的距离下有些失焦，因为刚刚的转变还流转着些隐隐约约深深浅浅的绿色斑点。  
他决定用行动让好博士之后的可观时间里再问不出什么奇怪的问题来。  
  
可惜他的努力效果不佳，长长的一吻结束，几乎喘不过气来的博士仍然没打算放过他：“你知道，亲爱的，所有人，哪怕是Thor面对大块头的时候也会显得很小只的，你爬到树枝上消除身高差的举动并不能在你的‘不同意见的小小讨论’中带来多少优势——”  
  
“ _哦你快闭嘴啦_ ！！！”


	2. 队鹰

kiss 22题之队鹰 （616MCU混合）

今天Clint一直运气不佳，拐角面包店的每日限量慕斯蛋糕刚刚卖出最后一个，Pym的实验爆炸把他的制服染成了桃红色，和Wanda开个情侣衫玩笑结果被那个恋姐情结的银毛挑衅一言不合又打了一架，连万能的老贾都搞错了他点的咖啡，苦得他把整张脸皱成了一团。

所以在和队长的近身搏斗训练中第N次三招之内就被压在地板动弹不得之后干脆赖在地上不起来也是可以理解的。

Steve垂眼看着他无可奈何地摇头，一如既往地伸手准备拉起他——即使这种好意从来没被领情过。

当然，这就是我们可敬的美国队长，哪怕曾经被一万次挥开，他一样会带着那种温和的笑容第一万零一次向你伸出坚定的手。

Clint忽然玩心大起。他头一次没有孩子气地拍开对方，而是坐起身握住了队长的手。Steve的笑容更灿烂了一分，手上用力正要试图把赖皮的队友从地上拉起来。

然后Clint向前倾身单膝跪起，俯首在Steve的手背印下响亮的一吻。

说实话，他也不知道自己究竟在干什么。但是，你知道，他可是鹰眼，靠本能行动永不吃亏。

看着目瞪口呆的美国队长俊美面孔上一层层染上的艳红颜色，无可否认让他的心情大为好转。那可比他身上这见鬼的染色制服好看多了。

有了第一次就有第二次，第三次，鉴于Steve从来没有拒绝再伸手，他也就心安理得地每次在那有力的大手上落下一吻，冲着队长泛红的脸咧嘴恶劣地笑。 

然后这莫名养成的习惯从训练场逐步蔓延到了休息室，医疗间，酒馆里，甚至战场上，直到所有队员都从大惊小怪变得视若无睹。

又是一场恶战接近尾声，今天Clint的运气依然不佳，为掩护小黄蜂暴露了方位的他几乎被激光炮轰了个对穿，再加上腹部两处巨大伤口的严重失血让他逐渐意识不清，脚下的大楼坍塌的时候他以为自己会就此被掩埋在废墟中。但是下一个瞬间他已经躺在队长胸前，Steve一手举着盾牌抵住倾倒的水泥板一手把他护在怀里，不断在他耳边严厉地低吼着诸如 “战斗还没结束，不许睡！”  “睁开眼睛，士兵！” 的命令。

Clint失温的身体贪婪地渴求着紧贴在背后宽阔胸膛的温度，被鲜血糊住的模糊视野里只看得见队长结实的手臂。唔，希望那上面糊满的只是我的血。Clint隐隐约约听到了雷鸣降临，拼尽力气举起Steve紧紧扣在胸前的手凑到唇边，轻轻印下最后一个吻。

然后他闭上眼睛沉入纯粹的黑暗。

再次醒来的时候Clint不出意料地已经躺在医院，床边还站着一个满身脏污狼狈得好像刚从战场上下来、眼睛下面带着浓重阴影的美国队长。

“嗨，Cap'n，”他努力扬起一个惯常的痞笑，颤颤巍巍抬起一只扎着针头的手，“帮个忙，再拉我起来呗？”

金发的高大男人捉住他的手腕，却不是拉起他——当然——反而倾身向前把他的手压在脸旁，然后弯下腰来，吻了他。

哦，这可比他预期的还要好上太多太多。

 

 

 

  
队鹰，past 探鹰（虽然哪个估计都看不出来……写得有点失控）

  
“我没事。”

Steve Rogers能对着星条旗发誓，要不是对方已经折断的三根肋骨，他一定要用盾牌狠狠揍上那张愚蠢的脸。

“你没事？”他猛得伸手擒住弓箭手的双臂把人撞向离他们最近的墙体，一支手肘顺势砸上对方的右侧胸膛，“ _你没事？！！”_

他并没有用力、甚至没有砸在真正受伤的那一侧，然而Clint还是为了吞下一声惨叫咬破了嘴唇，脸色煞白地在暴怒的队长手下无力地挣扎，艰难地喘息着，“我是个战士，我是最好的狙击手，战场他妈的需要我！”

“战场不需要一个 _隐瞒自己伤势_ 的伤员！刚刚要不是Tony碰巧救了你的屁股，我他妈现在就得用盾把你的碎块从地上铲起来！！”愤怒的火焰在Steve碧蓝色的眼底燃烧着，他甚至爆了粗话，手指几乎掐进Clint的骨头里。他 _眼睁睁_ 地看着他坠落，甚至不知道发生了什么——滑降过程中为了躲避攻击失手松脱绳索从数百米的高度摔落，愚蠢得简直像个低劣的玩笑。而三根在一天前的战斗中就撞裂、却只简单扎起绷带结果在闪躲动作中彻底折断刺穿了左肺的肋骨解释了一切。

“你想证明什么？证明你 _也_ 能像个英雄似的死在战场上？你以为你只会害死自己？你会害死我们 _所有人_ 。”Steve紧紧盯着Clint瞬间放大的瞳孔，咬着牙一字一句地继续，“我信任你的速度、力量、敏捷和技巧，信任你掌控全局信息的判断力，我放心地把所有人的后背交给你——而你 _不能_ 在 _失去_ 它们的时候假装还能胜任你的工作！”

Clint所有的动作都静止了下来，血色彻底从他的脸上褪尽，肺部创伤让他的每一次呼吸都是折磨。他张开口，又合上，渗着血的嘴唇茫然地颤抖着。他看起来下一秒就要破碎。

“Clint，”Steve现在的表情看上去简直是痛苦的，他按在Clint腕上的双手不再是为了压制而是为了支撑，他的声音从属于美国队长的强硬严厉转化成了更低沉更悲伤的音调，“是 _我_ 命令你滑降到那座楼顶发动突入，是 _我_ 几乎把你送进了地狱——Clint，我 _需要_ 相信你的判断，包括对你自己的情况，你不能让我今后在战场上下每个指令的时候都要担忧我的士兵能不能完成他们本来应该能完成的任务，能不能活着向我报告！”

你 _不能_ 这么残忍地对我。

Steve松开手，任凭Clint沿着墙滑跪到地上。他退后一步，深吸一口气，慢慢蹲下身来，直视着对方失焦的蓝色眼睛。“没有下一次。听明白了吗， _士兵_ ？”

“……Yes，Cap。”

 

 

探望 / 队鹰

成为超级士兵的时间已经太长，美国队长有时候几乎会淡忘普通人是多么容易受伤，以及多么难以复原。而整个复仇者团队里唯一一个实打实的普通人，偏偏有着最喜欢把自己往医疗翼送的嗜好，简直让人怀疑他和那里英俊的外科医生有点什么私情。

虽然白大褂们看上去每次都是恨不得吃了他的表情。

Steve无奈地盯着躺在床上无比乖巧的人，灰蓝色的圆眼睛委屈屈地偷瞄他一眼，再一眼，湿润的蜜金色睫毛慢慢地一眨一眨，为着浑身上下不知道缝了几十针嘟着嘴哼哼唧唧。

“Steve，疼。”

毫无廉耻的恶意卖乖，配在这么张与柔弱毫不搭界的男人面孔上明明应该能激起人浑身鸡皮疙瘩，却奇异地并不惹人厌烦。

或许也只是对他来说。

上帝保佑我。

美国队长挫败地搓了把脸，习惯性地想在那头金毛上拍一巴掌看着层层叠叠的绷带又着实下不去手，转向鼓起的面颊用力一掐。

“装可怜也没用，你就是永远记吃不记打，对不对？警告过你多少次，听命行事，别那么莽撞，后援明明两分钟就到，非要把自己当靶子送上去，以为你也有一身铁壳儿保护吗？再多来几次脑震荡，小心哪天彻底撞成傻子……”

Clint一脸 _天啊又来了_ 的绝望任他蹂躏，Steve忍不住多揉了两把。

不，他可是正义的化身美国队长，他才没有打着教训士兵的旗号在那手感上佳的脸上捏够本。

“好啦好啦队长我知错了，把你的演讲留给别人吧，一睁眼就训人，连个安慰吻都没有……”

Steve好笑地看着男人气鼓鼓地扭过头碎碎念，从善如流地捏起他的下巴吻了上去。昏迷了一整天的人嘴巴里的味道可不甚美妙，但是不妨碍Steve温柔地舔舐过他的每一颗牙齿。他的身体小心地倾压下来，扣在Clint脑后的手慢慢向下滑去。

就在这个吻开始从温柔转向热情继而往下流发展、而Clint的呻吟几乎快哽咽起来的时候，Steve忽然干脆利落地撤身开去，好像完全没受到影响地冲一脸呆滞的Clint展露出那个盖着美国队长闪亮商标的完美纯洁、正直温暖、导致全球气温上升罪魁祸首之一的灿烂笑容。

“满意了？现在乖乖躺好，医生马上要来给你再做一次全身检查，我明天再来看你。还有，”Steve亲昵地拍拍摆出满脸不高兴表情的弓箭手，抬手展示了一下在刚刚那个漫长的亲吻中顺手收缴的赃物——Clint不知何时偷出来的分别藏在枕头下、床缝中和小臂石膏里的一把组织剪四根弯针以及三把手术刀。

“——玩具没收，好好休息，做个乖孩子。”

更加不高兴的鹰眼忿恨地把整个人缩进了被子里只剩下一头毛茸茸的砂金短毛露在外面，Steve忍不住伸手揉了揉，于是两根手指从被子底下探出来啪一声把一枚扣子精准地弹到了他的脑门上。

Steve摇摇头站起身，他着实还有许多工作，可没那么多时间陪个坏脾气的超龄小屁孩胡闹。

以这次的伤势最多还能把他堵在病房里一星期，他在心里默默地重排着时间表，第八天要预留出一整天的空闲好去把逃跑的某人抓捕归案。

——然后好好地给他一场真正印象深刻的教训。

 

 

追随/队鹰 616

我无法成为你。即使我穿上你的制服，举起你的盾牌，我永远不会成为你。

William Nasland，Jeff Mace，Roscoe Simons……

你们是如何做到的？

在你们穿上这身红白蓝的制服时，你们可曾有过这种冒牌的嘲讽？

Clint望着镜子里的金色短发蔚蓝双眼，试图露出一个熟悉的笑容——温暖，坚定，无所畏惧。

Cap，我先一步从地狱爬回来了。他闭上眼睛，深呼一口气。

而你还要耽搁多久才能回到我们——我身边？

[*Steve死后，复活的鹰眼曾暂时扮演过美国队长的角色；其他人名皆曾任美国队长担当者。]

 

 

Charming / 队鹰（花痴瞩目，小心踩雷，殴打随意╮(╯▽╰)╭）

“我警告你，”Natasha眉毛都没动一下，“如果你画花了我的妆，今晚就由你替我去勾引那个死阔佬。”她在对方的手最后撤开去的时候似笑非笑地撩起眼皮看了他一眼——一般男人会为那流转的眼波撩拨得意乱情迷，复仇者们会打个激灵迅速开始回忆自己是不是又被捏到了什么把柄要被整上一笔，而只有Clint能读出深藏其中的亲昵。  
“我什么也没做的时候你也没少让我干过，”金发的弓箭手小声嘟囔，在对方挑起眉勾勾手指的时候乖乖地凑上前去，让女间谍捏着下巴在肉鼓鼓的脸蛋上响亮地留下一个吻。Natasha退后一步满意地端详半晌自己完美的唇印，在Clint抗议之前握住肩膀把他转了个身，分毫不错地把对方推进刚刚迈进门的Steve怀里。

“交给你了，队长。”  
美国大兵朝他的队友点点头，扬起一个标志性的和煦笑容，“约会顺利，Natasha。”  
“你也是，Steve。”  
整张脸被埋在那傲人胸肌里的Clint翻了个大大的白眼。  
高跟鞋清脆的哒哒声渐渐远去，弓箭手在温暖过头的怀抱里呼吸不畅地扭了扭，“队长，放……啊！！”

“听起来你的勾阔佬任务也完成得不少，是吗，soldier？”美国队长的声音一本正经得仿佛在做战况汇报，好像正一只手拖着屁股把对方举到空中的人不是他一样，“就穿着这样的衣服吗？我不得不怀疑那些阔佬的眼光呢，Hawk。”

Clint涨红了脸，腰一拧眨眼间便游鱼一样从Steve的手掌中滑脱出来，退开两步掐着腰怒冲冲地瞪着好队长，毫不在乎身上那条松垮垮本就遮不全屁股的超低腰小短裤几乎滑到了大腿根，露出底下那条他最爱的基佬紫平脚裤和脱了线渔网长袜的边缘。

“你质疑我的魅力？！”

 

“当然不，只是……”

Steve为难地看着他。不，他当然不会对对方的吸引力有任何怀疑，要知道他自己都常常很难把持住目光不一直黏在弓箭手的身上；但是那种吸引力是属于一个强壮健美的成年男性的，是属于一个致命危险的战士的，而不是——他挑着眉看着Clint身上做工粗糙质量稀烂好像路边两元店里买回来的暴露衣装，廉价的布料皱巴巴地绷在对方肌肉饱满的胸膛和四肢，实在难以违心地把这样的Clint和性感之类的形容词搭上半点联系。

 

—--99%是又打赌输给了女刺客的结果。

 

“……你知道，只是，大概，不适合这种，”他努力地寻找着合适的形容词，“诱惑款？”

Clint眯起眼，刻意而造作地扭着胯摆了个夸张的S型——不得不说，特工身体的柔韧性真不是吹的——他抬起一只手挑衅地贴着身侧滑过胸膛点上下巴，冲着Steve吧嗒吧嗒忽闪着那双蓝灰色的圆眼睛。

“那么，亲爱的美国队长是不会愿意和这样的我一起出门了？”

 

Steve张大了嘴巴。和这样的Clint并肩出现在大庭广众？他简直可以想象周围所有人的怀疑目光和交头接耳指指点点，以及明日必然的各式媒体的狂轰滥炸。

——不过也没准是他杞人忧天，他摇摇头，新世纪的大街上奇形怪状的人他也见过不少，没准只是他又落后了年代；何况真有麻烦自有神盾PR去头痛，比起Tony Stark的平日行径，这点风波也根本不算什么；再说，脱下了美国队长和神射手鹰眼的制服，谁又有资格去评判他们的生活。

于是最后他只是微笑起来，“那么，你今晚有什么打算，Clint？”

 

无论如何，稍微正式一点的餐厅会不会让他们进门都是个问题，不过他倒真有些怀念旧日转角那家小小门店的海鲜饭了，或许他能带着他一起去向已经年过八旬的老板娘打个招呼，希望见多识广的老人家不会受到什么太大惊吓—--

他看着对方满脸扬起胜利的笑容，张扬灿烂生机勃勃，连那一身可笑的打扮也无法抹淡半分的光芒，让Steve胃里那只蝴蝶懒洋洋地扇了扇双翼，撩起一丝若有若无的麻痒。

 

“等我十分钟，我要补个妆。”

美国队长被毫不客气地一把推出门外，他无奈地冲着砰一声在鼻尖前关上的门苦笑了下，抓了抓头发闭上眼睛。每一天他都会更深刻地发现，自己栽得有多彻底。

等到Steve听到门开的声音转过身去，已经做好了不管看到什么妖魔鬼怪都能找出词来赞扬的心理建设——然后目瞪口呆地定在了原地。

 

Clint已经换了一身衣服，一眼看去几乎一样的夜店风格，但是这回紧紧包裹住他身体的是剪裁完美的漆黑皮革，结实的肌肉被妥善掩盖后勾勒出的流畅线条让他原本就不算高大的身形看上去更加小了一圈，但与那些娇小妖娆细骨伶仃的少年不同，弓箭手匀称的肢体与姿态中仍旧蕴含着饱满的力量，让人分毫挪不开视线。他画了眼线带了耳钉用发胶抓乱了头发，大概还干了些Steve无法辨认的事——他终于知道了为什么每次Natasha出门扮交际花都要抓着Clint来化妆——让他看起来年轻了至少十岁，风霜和战斗在他皮肤上留下的深刻纹路被不着痕迹地隐藏得无比完美。

Clint微不可查地扭着胯走近他，整个人的肢体语言再看不出任何属于顶级刺客的干脆凝练，轻松的步伐与高昂着下巴的桀骜神态散发出的是原始而蓬勃的野性与热情，臀部摇摆的细微幅度充满了暧昧的暗示意味，从纤长到无法忽视的暗金色睫毛下投过来的眼神让Steve的呼吸轻易地漏了两拍。

 

“我收回前言，”金发大兵喃喃地说，好像还没从震惊中回过神，“我不该质疑阔佬们的眼光，但是我现在想把他们都挨个抓出来揍一顿。”

Clint大笑起来，踮起脚尖在Steve脸上响亮地一吻，抓了他的手腕小公鸡一样洋洋得意地翘着尾巴拖出门去。

果然是引人注目的，那些或遮掩或露骨的视线中所蕴含的意味却和他初始时所想的大不相同。Steve不露声色地反手扣住Clint的手掌十指交缠，扭头装作没看见对方朝他龇牙一笑。

 

或许今晚，某个致命的特工可以把他勾阔佬的本事用在一些更正确的方向。

 

 

鸟/队鹰

因为某种大家早已见怪不怪的理由，鹰眼特工又一次被变成了一只鸟。Thor挠挠表示弟弟的恶作剧不会超过一个星期不用担心，科学组揪了小鸟两根毛抽了一管血在实验室鼓捣片刻声明小鸟各项生理指标完全正常后就继续他们的实验，只有可敬的美国队长一人对此表现得忧心忡忡。

“Clint，”Steve蹲在气哼哼趴在窝里的一大团毛球儿旁小心地开口，“我知道你现在心情很不好，但是……”

“啾！（我不听！）”

“我只是想说，能不能把我的盾还给我？”

“啾！（NO!）”

  


 

 

 

Dat ass / 队鹰                       

“嗨，Cap，怎么，好不容易学会发短信太专心致志结果走路撞墙了？我需不需要寄墙壁维修费账单给Agent？或者我可以去把那个美国队长人形的洞裱起来发售门票赚赚外快——”Tony冲着金发大个子挑起一边眉毛，满脸写着幸灾乐祸四个大字。

Steve尴尬地抬手摸了摸塞着棉花的鼻子，以他的恢复速度本可以不要这种基础治疗，但是比起反抗眼镜闪着可疑白光的博士来说，他决定并没有那么在意自己在复仇者大厦内的光辉形象。

比起真正的原因，他也决定走路撞墙是个好得多的理由。

毕竟，因为光顾着盯着队友的屁股忘记了荡回来的沙袋，听上去实在太过有损美国队长的名声。（而且有些精神年龄不超过七岁的家伙绝对会把他嘲笑到死。）

罪魁祸首偏要挑在此时用一向神出鬼没的方式不知从哪个角落窜了出来，搭着他的肩膀笑嘻嘻地蹭在他耳边开口，毫不在乎对方瞬间僵硬成了块石头：“嘿亲爱的队长，你还好吗？真抱歉害你分了心，晚上我请客赔罪如何，六点我去你房间找你，到时见~”

Clint一口气说完，在Steve脸上吧唧啃了一口，随便挥了挥手扭头往厨房晃悠过去——他当然知道Steve绝对不会给出no作回答。

Tony难得地没有发表半个字的评论，他正忙于盯着弓箭手的屁股，恨不得在上面钻出两个洞的那种盯。Clint背后长眼一般变本加厉地扭着胯，低低挂在他腰线上的牛仔裤紧绷绷地裹住他圆翘的臀，上书耀武扬威的几个大字“美国队长命”，四周点缀着些亮晶晶的闪粉，一扭一扭闪瞎狗眼。

“对了，”Clint忽然又扭回头，扬着眉露齿一笑，“Phil也有一件一样的，但是他打死不肯穿，没准Steve你能好好说服他一次？”

Steve在Tony终于回魂的大声聒噪中绝望地捂住了脸。

 

 

Horny / 队鹰队，微互攻提及 

Clint最近心情不佳。

他刚刚做完一个长期任务有段难得的空闲期，邪恶外星人和超级恶棍们也都老老实实地没有跑出来祸害地球，几天以来他每日除了例行训练外都用来和亲爱的好队长腻腻歪歪以闪瞎队友为己任，从训练到吃饭从电影时间到上床睡觉几乎形影不离，然而Steve在第一天的welcome sex之后再没有任何超过接吻的动作。

没错，世界第一神射手现在十分的欲求不满。

开玩笑，人家说七年才有痒，他们刚刚确立关系还不到半年其中他还有四个月在出任务，这才刚出了蜜月Steve就开始对他熟视无睹，说上床就真给他一闭眼就睡觉，再这样下去他简直要对自己的魅力产生怀疑。

他甚至开始怨恨这满栋楼的英雄们都太过不拘小节，毕竟洗完澡腰上围条浴巾就湿着头发满处跑、或者一顿饭吃得满手都是酱汁然后十根手指挨个舔过去的人遍地都是的时候，你很难用类似的画面去勾引什么人。

于是他决定按一贯的作风直球出击。

“——什么？”Steve大惊失色，“我当然还爱你！”

哼，谁能不爱我，Clint喜滋滋地在心里翘着尾巴，嘴上口气越发地哀怨，“那你为什么都不和我做？”

“做……做什么……”对上对方的警告眼神，Steve叹口气，“……你哭了，上一次。”

“我才没哭！”条件反射地反驳完，Clint才反应过来，难以置信地看着脸红红的队长，“……等等就因为这个？”

“一定是我太激动弄伤了你，对不起我一兴奋就总是忘了控制自己的力气，所以我想，给你几天时间恢复——”

“停！”Clint捂住Steve的嘴大叫，简直要被这根不解风情的老冰棍气抓狂，“我要真受伤了会一声不吭吗？！——哦闭嘴不许用那种眼神看我，我才没底气不足——而且我才不会受了伤就哭！”

Steve眨眨眼睛，“那你为什么要哭……一定是不舒服——”

“哦够了都说了我才没哭！！”Clint气急败坏地挥着手，“那是生理性的！是爽的！爽的！！！”

“可是你之前还嫌弃我技术差。”

“那是因为——！！”终于上线的特工的直觉让Clint生生把后半句的‘你太大老子嫉妒’还有‘老子想上上你’以及‘教教你什么叫好技术是个不错的理由’咽了回去，狐疑地打量着Steve纯洁的脸孔，“——你故意的。”

陈述句。  
咬牙切齿一字一顿。

这世界上所有美德的化身·正义的美国好队长继续一脸无辜地眨巴着碧蓝色的眼睛看着他，长长的金色睫毛一扇再一扇。“哎？”

“装！你再给我装！”Clint一个饿虎扑食把比他高出大半个头的男人直接摁倒在床上，“今天不把你操哭我就把名字倒过来写！”

至于最后哭的是谁—--

“ _根据记录显示……_ ”  
“ _Jarvis，_ **闭嘴** ！”


	3. 银鹰

Seat / 银鹰  
  
Clint决定他已经受够了Pietro幼稚的挑衅。  
所以在又一次电影夜的晚上，他只不过去拿几瓶酒的工夫自己沙发上的座位就被人占掉了的时候，他没有像往常一样咒骂两声重新去拖把椅子，而是走到自己原先的位置，好像没看见大马金刀摊开在沙发上的银发小鬼得意洋洋的脸一样转过身。  
然后一屁股坐在了Pietro的大腿上。  
  
怀里瞬间多了个硬邦邦的大男人，完全措手不及的年轻超级英雄浑身都僵住了，大张着嘴发不出声音，半天把求助的目光飘向自己的妹妹，却被毫无手足情地残忍无视了。右手边的雷神仿佛没发觉任何异样地从Clint怀中笑嘻嘻地接过一瓶酒，左手边的队长不赞同地看了弓箭手一眼却只是摇摇头叹口气一个字也没说，再看看其他队友们一众看好戏的目光，Pietro知道自己每日价的手欠早犯了众怒，这会儿是没可能有人来援了。两个红发女人甚至相视诡秘一笑，Pietro浑身不由一颤。  
  
努力压下想要逃跑的本能反应——当然，夹在两座肌肉山中间被人坐在屁股底下的现在他想跑也跑不了——Pietro试图把弓箭手从自己身上掀下去，然而打定主意的超级特工哪里是那么容易就能被个小屁孩扳回局面，快银的速度在此情此景毫无用武之地，Clint都不用回头看就知道对方的下一个动作是用手推还是抬腿顶，只是用重量和几十年磨砺出的近身技巧轻松地好像Mjolnir成了精一样死死黏在原处格住对方的每个动作，一直到Pietro精疲力尽地瘫软下来，Clint手中的酒都没洒出过一滴。  
觉察到被当成人肉垫的小子终于放弃了抵抗，Clint甚至还扭扭身子摆出个更舒服的姿势直接往后一倒，一副就要这么呆一晚上了的架势。  
Pietro觉得非常，非常的不妙。  
  
被他这么坐一晚上，自己这双宝贝的飞毛腿必然彻底麻掉还是小事，丢尽的脸面也可以作罢——虽然很明显，比起脸皮厚度来他和某些前辈依然差着很长一截距离——但是—--  
怀里的重量那么鲜活炙热，男人小上一号的体型在他胸前合适得仿佛能彼此嵌合，毛茸茸的金棕色短发就痒痒地蹭在自己的脸颊，他甚至能闻到对方身上隐隐约约的须后水的味道。  
  
仿佛嫌弃被他僵硬的大腿硌着了，Clint又调整下身体，甚至还“好心”地微微侧过身子给他空出屏幕的视线，然后坐得更靠上一些。  
也离某个要命的部位更近了一些。  
  
终于明白了什么叫做自作孽不可活，Pietro在心底无声地惨嚎。

  
  
Tattoo / 银鹰银  
  
“嗨，Old Man，看我的新纹身！”  
  
Clint眼前一花，一道蓝影已经冲到了他的面前，用一个颇为不雅的姿势背对他撅起屁股，一手扯着裤腰向下拉露出白花花的半边臀瓣，和其上边缘尚且有着些微红肿的一个新鲜图案。  
作为一个什么诡异情况都见识过，哪怕月亮从天上掉下来（字面意义或引申意义）也能面不改色的经验丰富的超级特工，Clint非常镇定地没有把刚刚灌进口中的一口牛奶直接喷出去。  
虽然转头想了想，与其差点把自己呛个半死、为了维持冷硬杀手的形象忍得喉咙直疼，干脆一口喷到那玩意儿上做个完满效果几乎可以算是个非常有吸引力的想法了。  
  
他清清嗓子，缓慢地站直身体，把牛奶盒放到一边的柜台上向后靠去，脚踝交叉抱起手臂，然后挑起一根兴味盎然的眉毛。  
“让我猜猜，这是你昨晚酒吧狂欢夜之后的新战利品。”  
银发小子兴冲冲地扭了扭屁股，单词间还有点发粘口音也比平常更加明显，显然还带着一丝宿醉的不清醒，“怎么样？你觉得Wanda会不会喜欢？”  
Clint决定不去评判为了给孪生妹妹庆祝生日在屁股上纹个纹身这种奇葩的思路有多少能归罪给酒精，现在还有更重要的问题：“我可以假定，你选择的图案是一只红色的火鸟。”  
“是朱雀，”年轻人开心地说，扭头越过肩膀试图去看自己的屁股，“和Wanda很相配对不对？”  
“然后我可以继续假定，由于你的柔韧度之欠缺，你没法看清这个图案的完整样貌，只能勉强看到一边红色的翅膀。”  
Clint过于冷静的声线让Pietro脑子里那枚沉沉睡了一整宿的警铃终于开始意识到不对，“没错……难道那纹身师傅把头部纹坏了？”  
“哦不，我很确定头部非常清晰，非常漂亮，非常逼真。”Clint的声音终于绷不住开始出现裂痕，他趁着Pietro还没反应过来掏出手机干脆利落地咔嚓一声，在把屏幕递给对方之前果断先群发给了所有复仇者。  
然后他如愿听到了一声凄厉之极闻者伤心听者落泪的惨嚎。  
  
再不用硬板着面孔，Clint捶着桌面狂笑出声，然后在整张脸都憋成比那纹身还鲜艳的红色的青年能羞愤欲绝地跳楼之前一把把他牢牢圈到怀里，把头埋到对方的肩膀试图抹掉笑出来的眼泪。  
“我恨你，”挣扎不脱的Pietro绝望地说，“我他妈的在这世上最恨的就是你了，不，最恨的是那个该死的纹身师，不对，最恨的是昨天的我自己……”  
然后他和Clint两人的手机开始接二连三地响起信息提示音，用脚趾头想也能猜到对方干了什么。“不，我他妈的最恨的还是你！！！”  
  
Clint笑得浑身发软，舒适地在怀里僵硬成一根棍子的温暖身体上蹭了蹭，“其实挺适合你的，kid。”  
“呸！适合个鬼！我在你眼里就是根他妈的会飞的鸡巴吗？！”  
“语言，kid，语言。何况，当初趾高气扬地显摆他‘能艹上整整一星期’的卓越性能力的可不知道是哪个？”  
  
不是Clint有多记仇，他就算再怎么身强体健也是个快四十岁的男人了，被个二十岁的小年轻折腾得下不来床实在不是什么光辉的回忆。  
Pietro反驳的话到了嘴边忽然顿住，沉默片刻，低头对着还埋在自己颈间的金栗色脑袋狐疑地挑起眉：“……你裤子里藏着枪吗？”  
Clint哼哼了两声算是回答。  
“哦天哪，”笑容终于重新爬上Pietro的唇角，“你这个变态的老男人！”  
“我变态？我可不是在屁股上纹了根老二的人，”Clint耸耸肩，终于抬起头，圆圆的蓝眼睛里闪着他渐渐开始能够分辨出含义的光芒，“不过在你洗掉它之前，我不介意好好地鉴赏鉴赏它……在一些更私人的场合。”  
他拖长了声音说，然后意有所指地舔舔嘴唇，那一点湿润的粉色瞬间就让Pietro的所有羞恼烧成了熟悉的欲望。  
嗨，二十岁的年轻男人，记得吗？  
  
“哦对了，记得提醒我，以后要让你跟着Bruce好好练练瑜伽，一个小年轻的柔韧度这么差可是——”  
“闭嘴！！！”  
  
  
（Pietro的纹身↓  
http://pics.livejournal.com/ursulav/pic/0002640y  
  
  
  
  
太长懒写的一个梗（。  
  
Pietro花了十分钟来确认自己掉进了时间循环，方法是挑衅old man的时候对方的回击和昨天一模一样。他饶有兴致地利用“预知未来”的能力好好地把全体复仇者恶作剧了一遍，然后一觉睡醒不甚意外地发现一切又抹平重来。在绞尽脑汁思考如何脱身之前他的第一个想法是太好了可以借着这个机会把所有想干的不敢干的事都干一回，反正有任何后果都会在24小时后清零，但是他成功地阻止了自己，毕竟他是个成熟理智的成年复仇者了不是。  
  
然而几天过去他对如何脱身依然毫无头绪，毕竟人家小说电影里玩了这一循环的统统都是生死危机，最次也是需要作出重大决策的时刻，最后了结循环的也都是些很重要的目标实现，可他循环的这一天简直无聊得一塌糊涂，复仇者们全员都在懒洋洋地赋闲，地球虽然不甚太平但也没出啥更特别的乱子，他用自己的速度在一天之内把所有能跑到的地方都跑了一遍也就是阻止了几场持枪抢劫和冲动杀人，全部都是之后拨一个电话就能搞定的问题。  
一筹莫展之下他的成熟理智便被抛弃了，赌气决定干脆把自己的目标定成先把全员睡一遍，以免某些人再嘲笑他只不过是个毛都没长齐的小屁孩，才不是因为有别人这么声称过。把全员名单列了一遍之后他决定从最简单的目标开始下手，他对弓箭手的情史也有所了解，这种没节操的老男人肯定无法抗拒自己这年轻健美的小鲜肉的哼哼，虽然自己之前好像一直在跟他对着干但是好歹救了他一次也扯平了不是，不，他该要以身相许才对！  
然而他的尝试意料之外地碰了壁，所有赤果果的调情都被四两拨千斤地绕开了，对方既没接受也没拒绝根本都是在当他心血来潮恶作剧，一天的时间完全不够他证明自己是真想啃陈草，Pietro愤怒地决定干脆霸王硬上弓看他还怎么逃避话题，然后又觉得如果万一恢复以后有人保留了记忆那自己肯定死得很精彩，想要换个目标又觉得不甘心，还非就要吃定他了。  
  
于是第二天他放弃了那些直白又糟糕的调情手段，决定借着时间循环的便利摸清对方的弱点才能有的放矢真的把到他，他把所有时间都缠在Clint身边想要套出他的习惯喜好，对方在一开始的狐疑之后还很抗拒，但是很迅速地就在Pietro的不懈努力下越来越快地接受了他的聒噪，几天过去他对old man的了解越来越多，某一天猛地惊觉他早不是为了单纯把对方骗上床为目的在接近他，对方对他也已经友好得可疑，如果他真的和他每天的相处都是全新的话，怎么可能在早上自己打个招呼的时候眼睛里就闪着那么温柔的光。  
他冲去和对方直接对峙，Clint沉默片刻，承认他同样保有每一天的记忆。一边惊慌自己可能真的爱上了什么人，一边为对方的欺瞒感到背叛，Pietro愤怒地爆发了打断了Clint接下去试图解释的话，他想要远远地离开，刚迈出两步身边的空间开始扭曲塌陷， Pietro觉得头痛欲裂，一回头却看见Clint正在向裂开的深渊中坠落，即使仍在怒火中觉得弓箭手这么多天根本都是在看他笑话，Pietro仍然毫不犹豫地飞身扑了过去，他恍惚觉得有一双灿金的翅膀包裹住了自己，然后世界一片黑暗。  
  
再睁眼的时候Pietro发现自己正躺在病床上，转转头能看见Clint苍白地躺在另一张床上毫无声息，Pietro挣扎着想要爬起来的时候被按了回去，这才发觉自家妹妹正神色复杂地低头看着他。原来一切都是Wanda为了救回重伤的Pietro用魔力制造的幻境，她必须将Pietro的精神分离以保证肉体的暂时死亡不会造成他的真正消逝，她需要他保持一定活跃程度的精神活动，但是没人知道他会在这种幻境中感知到的时间流逝的快慢，为了尽可能地创造一个完美真实的环境她拼尽全力制造了一整天的普通日子然后让Pietro进入循环，这样既能让他保持活力也不需要消耗更多的能量，和周围的互动也能保持在最低的限度减少被发现漏洞的危险。  
然而她当时并不在现场，没想到那瞬间Pietro和Clint的精神太过接近并被对方完全占满，直接把弓箭手也一起拖进了幻境。Clint出于特工的本能保持低调，在明了一切之前他的缺省设定就是把所有都当做是敌人的阴谋，在发现了除了自己还有应该已死的Pietro也陷进了时间循环后他也很快发现了由于整个环境是为Pietro所设，一切的真实度都以他为中心，因此在Clint离Pietro较远时就可以触摸到一些破绽，结合他对红女巫能力的了解他基本猜测出了真相，然后Pietro开始接近他时他一边要努力分散Pietro的注意力、弥补虚拟现实中逐渐开始出现的漏洞防止Pietro发现导致很可能的幻境崩塌，一边也忍不住地fall for him。  
  
直到最后的时候Pietro的身体已经基本修复完毕，再过个两天幻境就会正常解体两人都会平安返生，结果就在这时候Pietro发现了不对，意外崩解下Clint由于早有预料拼命用自己的精神防御护住了Pietro，所以苏醒的反而要比对方晚，睁开眼就看见一阵风吹出门外，一秒后又吹回来，死小孩一脸别扭又恶狠狠地声称我才没陪床等你醒也没不好意思地想逃跑，我也没原谅你呢，不管什么原因你骗我就是你不对……声音在Clint的目光里越来越小，终于了结于现实世界里的第一个吻。  
  
完啦！  
对反正有Wanda在所有bug都不是事，M家最好用的作弊器不是盖的╭(╯^╰)╮


	4. 冬鹰

冬鹰冬，冬寡背景（616）  
  
“你不觉得那家伙简直就像变了个人吗？从Natasha出事以后，”Hill抱着胳膊看着弓箭手漫不经心地把一支支飞镖在靶心上扎成一串，“他就像对什么都没反应了一样。”  
“……Barnes？”Clint歪头想了想然后耸耸肩，“我倒是觉得他揍我的时候跟之前一样不手软。”  
“……也对，就数你挑衅的时候他的反应最不出意料。而你除了挑衅就不会干别的了。”  
  
Clint龇牙一笑，扭头冲着一只脚刚刚踏进门、看见他就开始皱眉头的James Barnes举了举杯。  
对方毫不犹豫地扭头就走，Clint则毫不犹豫地立刻跟了上去开始喋喋不休。  
  
Clint当然知道Tasha对Barnes意味着什么；  
失去了另一个过去的自己，失去了生命中唯一的温暖。  
那些冰冷的记忆再无人分享，再没有人能理解他。  
James Barnes伴随着Natasha的记忆一并死去，现在活着的只剩下冬兵。  
  
Hill看着几乎快被具象化的对话框挤窒息的Barnes终于受不了地在进入训练室之前就和Clint动上了手。  
即使没有Barton那样绝佳的动态视力，她也能看见Barnes一个过肩摔把弓箭手放倒在地上死死压制住之后唇角那一闪即逝的微小弧度。  
那是只有在Clint身边的时候，他才偶尔能绽放出那种小小的，属于遥远的名叫Bucky的少年的笑容。  
  
  
  
嫉妒 / 冬鹰，鹰→队，盾冬（616）  
  
他和Clint的扯淡内容永远围绕着一个永恒的主题。  
一个已经不在的人。  
或许从最初的时候就已经注定，两个都曾经举起那面盾牌的人，必然要花所有的时间追忆那名真正的，不可替代的传奇。  
  
“我跟你说，”Clint懒洋洋地盯着手中的酒杯，冰块已经化尽，他却没有半分入口的意思，“那时候我教队长追女孩子的时候，Steve的表情可是真精彩，还非要说自己单身挺好，骗鬼哟——”  
Bucky左耳进右耳出地听着他不停嘴地说，早已放弃去在意对方话语里的意有所指。和以往的情况并无不同，不知为何他今天却有些莫名的烦躁，在好不容易等到一个句号的时候扫了一眼Clint的表情。“你喜欢他。”  
并不是问句。  
“Steve？”Clint笑起来，眼睛里并没有温度，“废话，谁能不喜欢美国队长？他就是完美的化身，所有人的梦中王子，对不？英勇无畏，忠贞可靠，还他妈性感得要命，我是说，就不提身材了，想想那张脸，那双眼睛！……”  
  
“你爱他。”  
  
正手舞足蹈的Clint顿住了动作，半晌，向面无表情的Bucky投去阴鹜的一眼。“我爱他，”他最终说，视线的焦点落在虚空，“不比你爱他少，可他妈现在还有什么意义。”  
他将手中攥了一整晚的酒一饮而尽，没再看现任美国队长一眼，起身离开。  
  
Bucky看着他硬冷的背影，慢慢喝掉自己的那杯酒。  
他并不擅长自我欺骗，他当然知道心中那股异样的情绪名为嫉妒；  
  
糟糕的是，他已经无法确定，他现在究竟更嫉妒的是哪一个。  
  
  
  
Winter / 冬鹰  
  
Clint憎恨冬天。冬天意味着寒冷，疾病，和永远无法痊愈的冻疮；意味着缺少观众，缺少食物，和师傅、哥哥更加暴躁的脾气；意味着在所有人围在烛火前庆祝圣诞时，他只能在刺骨的黑暗中为了存活而奔逃；意味着更糟的身体机能，更受限的活动范围，更少出现在视野中的目标，亦即更令人厌烦的任务。  
  
但Bucky属于冬天。他在冬天出生，被冬之国度训练改造，并冠以冬天之名。  
Clint靠在男人滚烫的怀里，环抱着他的银色金属都被熨帖出了舒适的温度。他在懒散的律动中眯眼看着窗外飞扬的雪花，决定自己可以喜欢这唯一的例外。  
  
  
  
礼物 / 冬鹰冬  
  
“……我不喜欢那个表情。”Bucky一脸警惕地看看面前的男人，再低头看看他手上那个好像被火车压过一样的礼盒，再抬起头看看他，目光中全是戒备。  
  
“什么表情？”弓箭手一双灰蓝夹杂着金绿的大眼睛睁得圆圆的，满脸期待地把那个盒子举得更高一些，那一坨七扭八歪的—--Bucky实在不想侮辱蝴蝶这种美丽的生物，这世上有 _苍蝇结_ 这个名词吗？——拧巴到极点的丝带恨不得直接戳到他的鼻子底下。  
“ ** _那个_** 表情。每次你开始瞪着眼睛装无辜，都代表有人要遭殃，而我不喜欢在我自己没有参与的时候看到 _那个，_ 因为那通常代表着要遭殃的就是 _我_ 。”  
“哦，Buuuuucky，”Clint撅起嘴，“你太伤我的心了，我还特意亲手给你包装了礼物呢！”  
“谢谢，我当然知道，如果哪个礼品店的服务员能有这么好的手艺店老板一定会欣慰至死的。”Bucky撇着嘴，上下打量那所谓礼物的目光简直像要把它大碎八块一股脑扔进壁炉烧个干净才好。  
  
仿佛真的被那毫不掩饰的不信任和赤裸裸的嫌弃伤害到了，那双圆眼睛眨巴眨巴，渐渐开始弥漫上一层薄薄的雾气，委屈得好像被告知万圣节收到的糖果被坏人一晚上吃了个干净的小孩子。  
“哦天哪又来了，”Bucky绝望地高举双手用俄语咒骂了一句，一把抓过那个该死的盒子。  
  
事实证明，某些人不愧是神盾局的超级特工，演技和脸皮厚度都堪称一绝。  
事实也证明，老把戏之所以一而再再而三地被使将出来，当然是因为有人就吃这一套。  
  
   
冬兵的机械臂无比暴力地撕扯掉那些皱皱巴巴有的地方叠了三层有的地方露着窟窿的可怜包装纸——说实话，惨遭Clint毒手被蹂躏到这种境地，它们说不定还要感谢Bucky给它们个痛快呢——然后瞪着眼睛半晌说不出话。  
Clint已经兴致勃勃地凑了上来，片刻前眼中的潮湿早已了无踪影，“喜欢吗喜欢吗喜欢吗？”  
Bucky无言地伸手，拎起布料的一角。  
“……你送我的生日礼物就是一套美国队长cosplay服？”  
  
红白蓝，五角星，头罩上大大的A字和两边的小翅膀，都是他们再熟悉不过的式样。  
除了这布头用料省得堪比比基尼，穿上身去大概能勉强盖住三点就是极限。  
  
“哦你居然知道cosplay这个词真让我欣慰，”Clint喜洋洋地说，“我在网上找了好久才找到最适合你的这款式呢。”  
Bucky满脸难以言喻的表情抖了抖手指，“……别告诉我你想让我穿上这个，Barton，我知道怎么给你再来一次 ** _认知校准_** _。”_  
“你会穿上他给我 ** _跳大腿舞_** 的，我亲爱的Yasha，”Clint坏笑着把自己挂到男人脖子上，用牙尖轻轻叼住那薄薄的耳垂，“作为交换，我会——”  
他的声音低了下去，化作亲昵的几不可闻的轻声耳语。  
  
 “……成交。”  
Bucky从齿缝中逼出两个字，右手捏着那团布料左手拎起Clint的衣领，大踏步向着卧室走去。  
  
  
  
神射手 / 冬鹰冬（616）  
   
他和Bucky不一样。  
Bucky打小长在军营里，耳濡目染的一直是最正规的军事训练，从格斗技到狙击术，即使做着暗地里那些美国队长不能沾手的见不得人的黑活，他的骨子里是个战士，他听从指令，英勇无畏，忠诚可信，这对成为美国队长的副手不可或缺。  
但Clint不是。  
他在马戏团中长大，所有的技巧都是作为炫耀的把戏学来，而剑客从来没有真正教过他格斗，他的全部除了年幼时兄长的教导，便都是从实战——换句话说，被揍——中习得，即使加入复仇者后有美国队长亲自教他近身格斗，他在战斗中比起技术依靠的更多的仍然是本能，那是一种与生俱来的天赋；他是个传说中的罗宾汉，没有人能控制他，为了自由他不惜一切。  
更何况他还选择了弓箭这种落后时代几百年的武器。  
所以在自我介绍为世界第一的神射手时，对方眼里一闪而过的怀疑和不屑并不在他的意料之外。  
这不代表他能容忍。  
 _Come on dude, the game is on._  
  
  
  
Arm / 冬鹰（作者又在发神经病了）  
   
Clint已经不知道自己盯着那只手臂有多久。  
几秒钟，几分钟，甚至几小时——见鬼的，他才不是什么有着奇怪癖好的变态，就只是—--  
他小心地伸出手，试探性地轻触了触那曾经连接着血肉的手臂。指尖下的银色金属只有冰冷的温度和黯淡的色泽，毫无声息地僵硬着，孤零零地躺在惨白的操作台上，就像废弃工厂里落满灰尘的钢铁铸件。  
不应该是这样的。  
不应是是这样的，Clint想，这样精巧而完美的手臂不应该被这样浪费地躺在在这里，它们应该放在别的什么地方，比如握在主人心爱的Barrett M82上，长有力的手指在漆黑坚硬的金属上滑动仿佛温柔地抚摸情人的肌肤，轻巧地扣下扳机时仿佛按在花瓣般柔软的嘴唇；比如捉着那把Gerber 1874N，心不在焉地让有着漆黑哑光双刃的格斗刀在他指尖如蝴蝶一般轻盈地翻飞，无声而无形的戾气比刀刃更锋利，渴求着撕裂的肉体鲜血的浸润；或者，更好的，它们应该放在他的腰上，或者脖颈，用常人难以企及的力量掐着柔软的皮肤，压迫细小的皮下毛细血管，让那些脆弱的内皮细胞和基膜在压力下破裂，让鲜红的血液渗进皮下组织，在他的皮肤上慢慢盛放开一片艳红的色泽，然后因为耗尽氧气逐渐褪成暗紫的淤痕，在他蜜色的肌肤上张扬地显现着；或者它们应该插在他的嘴里，让他用唇舌摩挲描摹着那与血肉之手不同、没有突出的骨节和甲片的手指形状，感觉着金属薄片之间的微小缝隙，金属拇指粗重地扫过口腔粘膜按压在湿滑的舌面，食指和中指抵到他的喉咙，让他不舒服地想要呕吐，或者想要把它们更深地吞下；又或者，它们应该埋在他的身体里，用可以将他轻易撕裂的力量毫不留情地抽插翻搅着，专注而高效地攻击他最脆弱的那一点，用它们灵敏的压感元件详细地记录下他柔韧的内壁是如何甜蜜地包裹挤压着它们，在它们强硬的侵袭下颤抖着被打开，记录下他身体内部滚烫的温度和粘腻的潮湿—--  
它们应该是 _ **活**_ 的。  
Clint微微战栗着，慢慢俯下身去把面孔蹭进那冷硬的，冰凉的，毫无反应的金属手掌，轻轻地闭上了眼睛。  
   
\------  
   
“我说Legolas，不管你那小鸟脑子里在演什么莎士比亚话剧都赶紧给我停止，别死抓着Bucky的胳膊了，他的检查已经结束了我们要把它装回去了！”  
   
 


	5. 锤鹰

Kiss 22题之锤鹰（黑鹰注意）  
  
要勾引一个初到异世界懵懵懂懂的外星王子于他并不是什么太困难的任务，对方的金发碧眼魁梧身材更让他即使没被魔方控制着也不会有任何心理抗拒。Thor绝对的力量让他沉迷，在被意外温柔地进入的时候放肆地呻吟。  
  
有讥诮的声音在他脑子里冷冰冰地嘲讽，浸透着浓厚欲滴的恶意—-- _你看起来很享受嘛，我的小鹰？如此饥渴如此放荡，难怪神盾满足不了你—--_  
  
 _任务中，_ 他在喘息的间隙里毫不客气地顶回去， _闭嘴偷窥狂。_  
  
  
他并没有被激怒也不觉得羞辱，这是Loki的计划之一，他只是件合适而完美的工具；至于顶撞上司，Loki在决定转化他的时候就应该有所觉悟。  
  
邪神冷哼一声，大约也觉得无趣，他能感觉到对方的思维触角蛇一般游回了洞里。  
  
于是Clint能把所有注意力投进欲望的漩涡，在高潮钉进脊髓的时候无声地绷紧了身体。  
  
传说中的雷神把他汗涔涔的身子揽在怀里，叹一口气，盯着他的碧蓝眼睛里性事后的迷蒙飞快地散尽。“那么，”他开口，声音低沉而坚定，“带我去见我的弟弟。”  
  
“等我能站起来再说。”  
  
 _作为一枚棋子，他必须承认_ ，Clint把头埋在Thor宽厚的胸膛上想， _这场游戏还真是有趣得紧。_

  
  
  
  
打架打到床上的后续 / 锤鹰  
  
“Clint吾友！”雷神的大嗓门隔着三层楼一样震得男人差点从天花板上栽下去，鹰眼头痛地呻吟了一声。  
  
“说真的，Thor，我们亲爱的美国队长一定会是一个比我好得多的对手，要是我早知道和你上床的伴随条件是每天跟你打一场我一定会——算了当我没说。”  
  
他抹了把脸轻盈地落地，一拳砸在满脸疑惑的雷神强壮的手臂上。“走吧。”  
  
  
  
  
伤疤 / 锤鹰  
  
雷神的大手探进Clint宽松的t恤，轻轻按在怀里的男人腰际缠得厚厚一层的绷带上，描摹着那道看不见的深可见骨的伤痕。造成那可怖伤口的不规则甲状刀锋上附着的腐蚀性粘液导致了伤口周围严重溃烂无法缝合，即使以神盾的医疗技术也只能保证控制住了伤势，他们都知道那将在弓箭手身上留下又一个永不退去的丑陋疤痕。  
  
相较于阿斯加德的神祗，无敌的Hulk，四倍复原速度的队长和全身上下包裹在盔甲里的钢铁侠，身为普通人的Clint身上层叠的伤痕之多其实并不难以理解。割伤，枪伤，烧伤，撕裂伤，很多狰狞的伤痕并不是从战场上直接得来，而是在各种刑室里，Thor很难理解米德加德人对于折磨同类的残忍创意有多么的登峰造极。  
  
跨坐在他腿上的弓箭手顺从地伸直手臂让Thor把t恤彻底从身上褪下，在雷电之神俯首从他颈侧一处不规则凸起的疤痕结缔组织向下吻去的时候埋在神祗灿金的长发里低声闷笑，“你知道，伤疤是战士的勋章。”  
  
“我知道，”Thor贴着他的皮肤低声回答，“我知道。”  
  
  
  
  
伤疤2 / 锤鹰 [漫画设定Thor，但也只是设定而已，对真漫粉来说肯定雷爆，慎]  
  
Thor是神。  
  
他伟岸的身形，震慑性的力量，他的存在就是无法忽视的光芒。  
  
他率直而粗鲁，英勇而暴躁，威严而傲慢，友善而难以接近。  
  
难以接近。  
  
他注定是孤独的。  
  
没有什么人能让他流血，他的伤痕刻在他沉重而耀目的灵魂。  
  
仙宫坠落的时候Clint看着他空洞的眼神，知道没有人能够真正触摸到他背后所扛负的一切属于神的领域。  
  
他们太过高高在上，即使落入凡尘也是用着悲悯的目光。  
  
但是Thor昂首站在万神之父面前，说我选择人类。  
  
Clint想起Thor用同样坚定的目光垂头看他，碧蓝的瞳孔里只映着他一个人的身影。  
  
来自神祗的恋慕从未让他失措，他们的本质都是孤独。  
  
永生者与凡人的牵绊太过短暂，人类短短几十年的陪伴在他漫长的生命中不过弹指一瞬，但他们义无反顾。  
  
Clint知道有一天他会成为Thor心上又一道细小的鲜艳的温柔的伤痕，伴他度过余下的永恒岁月。  
  
他们从不后悔。  
  
  
  
锤鹰  
  
如果还有什么事能比被一道见鬼的射线变成了6岁小鬼更糟的，就是当你好不容易恢复了之后发现所有人都用一种无比遗憾的目光看你，好像变回这个嘴巴里长刺的一点也不可爱了的混蛋是他的错一样；  
而比这个还要再糟的，是第二天被另一道见鬼的射线击中——这一次，只有他的思维退化到了6岁。  
再次恢复正常后的Clint绝望地发现所有人手里都捏了一打可以把他嘲笑到死的把柄。  
除了他只有Natasha不太高兴，因为她没有了特权。  
  
而雷电之神养成了动不动就把他举起来坐到肩膀上的习惯——对，就是那种你经常会看到的幸福的爸爸扛着6岁小男孩的姿势。  
  
“你说你喜欢高处，little hawk！”Thor轰隆隆地说，而当外星王子用那种被遗弃的金毛大狗狗的眼神充满期盼地望着你的时候，真的很难拒绝他。  
当然打赌输给了Natasha仍然是这一让人尴尬的习惯的最终成形原因。  
  
“你知道，当所有人的手机里都有他打扮成洋娃娃抱着小熊跳舞的照片的时候，想看见他脸红真的越来越难了。”  
美女特工如是说。  
  
  
  
God of Thunder / 锤鹰  
  
有个雷神作男朋友有很多你预料不到的后果，其中之一就是被电的几率大大超出常人。  
尤其是在某种床上运动的半途。  
  
并不是说那感觉很难以接受，毕竟“一道电流窜过脊椎”这样的形容由来已久；但是内外夹击之下——这实在是太超过了。  
  
“停……停下——God，你这只巨型皮卡丘……”Clint颤抖着在Thor讨人厌的健壮身躯下呻吟，浑身上下的汗毛都笔直地竖立着，酥麻的感觉从每个毛孔渗透进骨头，眼前一片闪耀的白光。  
Thor压根没听清他在说什么，只是大笑着再度吻上弓箭手的嘴唇，一边把自己更深地埋进那具柔韧的身体一边漫不经心地释放了又一波脉冲，让Clint尖叫着在他身下射了出来。  
  
——谁说Thor会是个甜心男友的？他根本就是个彻头彻尾的混蛋！  
  
两层楼下的Tony托腮看着窗外的电闪雷鸣，装模作样地叹了口气，“Jarvis，提醒我下次那两个爱炫耀的混球再一起消失的时候，把所有盔甲召到顶楼去好好充下电。”  
  
  
  
Name / 锤鹰  
  
“Clint！”金发的神祗欢喜地唤道，大步迎上刚从一个长期任务归来的弓箭手,长臂一捞把对方整个人抱了起来。Clint象征性地挣扎了两下，摇摇头捧着Thor开心的面孔吻了下去。  
  
等他们好不容易分开来，Bruce推推眼镜在一旁发问，“Clint，你是怎么让Thor放弃那些奇怪的称呼的？”  
  
Clint懒洋洋地笑着点点微肿的唇，“哦，奖励训练而已~”  
  



	6. 基鹰

kiss 22题之基鹰  
  
他对自己的新宠物不能更满意。  
  
温暖，强壮，狡猾，敏捷，粗粝，野性——并且顺从。  
  
“乖孩子，”他嘉奖一般地抚摸着他的鹰乱糟糟的砂金色短发。他是他的王，他会为了他打下这世界交到他手上。  
  
只有在他深深埋进那具美好的身体内的时候，他会故意放松拴在小东西脖颈上的项圈；他喜欢看那双冰蓝色眼睛里的平静转变成茫然然后是狂怒，喜欢听他花样翻新的恶毒咒骂，喜欢欣赏他在自己身下拼了命然而无用地挣扎，试图用疼痛抵御肉体无上的欢愉；他更喜欢一点点折断他的小鹰稚嫩的翅膀，在他骨头里一笔一划地烙印自己的名字，听他死死掩埋在心底绝不泄露出一分声音的惨叫；  
  
他最喜欢他的固执和顽强，让他能重新一遍遍地打碎他眼睛里诱人的希望。  
  
真的，这是属于他的最完美的礼物。

 

  
  
  
  
睡衣 / 基鹰  
  
“你要改穿衣风格了？”Clint莫名其妙地看着Loki从一堆贵得离谱的衬衫里挑出一件比划着，忍不住开口。  
  
“不，”Loki慢条斯理地回应，“这是给你的睡衣。”  
  
“……我不管你从什么见鬼的地方学来这种可怕的念头，别指望我会穿这种绝对和舒适无缘的玩意睡觉。”  
  
“在你入睡之前肯定会被脱掉的，放心。”  
  
  
  
Illusion  / 基鹰   
  
“你说谎。”Clint嘶声道，然而彻骨的寒冷一点点渗透进他的身体，他无法呼吸。他好像被沉入深海，粘稠的凉意紧紧包裹住他，他徒劳无用地挣扎喊叫，然而那种让人战栗的触感从每一寸皮肤入侵，毫不留情地涌进他的喉管灌满他的肺泡，他无处可逃。  
  
“哦，我亲爱的小鹰，”太过熟悉的声音里洒满恶毒而刻薄的怜惜，“你知道我说的都是事实。”  
  
银色蝰蛇猩红的信子舔舐过他的面孔，比冰更冷的纤长手指温柔地抚过他茫然的双眼，“复仇者集合，曼哈顿之战，我的审判，这些才是谎言——你看，我明明就在这里。”  
同样冰冷的唇贴上他的唇瓣，“你只是做了个长长的噩梦——现在你醒来了，你很安全，我的小鹰，没人能把你从我身边夺走，没人再能伤害你。”  
  
不。  
  
Clint闭上眼睛。即使邪神不知如何从Thor所保证的牢笼中逃脱，他已经失去了能再度控制他心智的能力；他可以继续折磨他欺骗他，但是他不会相信他说的一个字。  
而他的同伴们会为了他而来，就像他会为了他们不惜一切。  
  
他如此坚信。  
  
\------  
  
他感觉不到时间的流逝，感觉不到饥饿，感觉不到困倦，只有寒冷，无边无际的，将他整个人温柔吞没的寒冷。  
  
“哦，Clint，我可怜的小鹰，”恶魔的声音在耳边永不停歇地呢喃，“你还相信着那个虚假的梦吗？”  
翡翠绿的幽深双眸静静地注视着他，“想一想，我亲爱的Clint，什么才是你真实的记忆？”  
  
什么才是他真实的记忆？  
  
他记得闪着妖异蓝光的权杖轻触他的胸膛，记得举枪向Fury和Hill射击，记得有条不紊地规划一切行动，记得告诉他的王如何利用每个人的弱点，记得一箭破坏掉浮空母舰的庞大引擎，记得死在他弓箭和枪口下的所有的面孔。  
他还记得Natasha将他狠狠撞向栏杆，记得复仇者匆匆集结，记得Hulk将邪神揍成一块破布，记得他们一起搬进Stark大厦，记得他们争吵着磨合着慢慢成为一个真正的家。  
这些都是真实；那些温暖那些信赖那些得来不易地安全感，他绝不会放弃。  
  
Loki轻轻地叹息。“没关系，我的小鹰，”他紧紧地拥抱他，双手在他没有温度的肌肤上游走，安抚或者享受他无法克制的战栗，“继续欺骗自己吧——总有一天你会醒来的。”  
  
他颤抖着紧紧闭上眼睛。他自己的血液在他的皮肤上游蛇般蔓延，那么温暖。  
他的同伴们会为了他而来，就像他会为了他们不惜一切。  
  
他如此相信。  
  
\------  
  
没有人来。世界一片黑暗，没有方向没有声音没有光亮没有温度。  
Clint开始怀疑了。  
这很不好。但是没关系，他能适应。  
  
怀疑是正常的。  
  
他曾经同样地怀疑过SHIELD的目的，怀疑过那个看上去高深莫测的独眼男人只是又一个想把他当作可以随手抛弃的工具的主顾，更怀疑过自己究竟有什么资格不被当作一件可以随手抛弃的工具；但是Phil让他相信了他不需要再拼命地从一切可能的伤害中逃离。  
  
——但是Phil死了。  
  
被他亲手害死了；连带着其他四十九名神盾探员一起。  
为什么他会觉得自己能够被原谅，被接纳，被当成英雄，被当成同伴，被当成——家人？  
  
——不，他确实被原谅了。  
  
Steve，Thor，Bruce，Tony，Natasha——他们爱他，他们会为了他而来，就像他会为了他们不惜一切。  
他逼迫自己如此相信。  
  
Loki的手指温柔地抚过他的后颈，亲吻他。  
  
\-----  
  
“Clint，你做得很好。”黑色西装的中年男人温柔地向他微笑，抬起一只手揉过他的金发，“那不是你的错。你会是个英雄的，Hawk。”  
  
Phil。他伸出手，眼眶发酸喉咙干涩。那不是我的错，我被原谅了，我得到宽恕了——我可以不相信自己，但是我相信Phil—--  
他扑上去拥抱他的长官，但是触手是让他战栗的冰冷。他僵硬地低下头去，看见一片血色从男人心口狰狞的大洞慢慢扩散开来。  
那幻影碎裂成无数闪烁着银光的气泡，他绝望地想抓住它们浮上水面，但只是被拖入更无尽的深渊。  
  
——不！！！！—--  
  
他尖叫着瑟缩成一团，有温暖的手臂从他身后环抱上来，在一片绝望的虚空里唯一的温度。  
  
“嘘——没事了，我的小鹰，I've got you——你只是做了个噩梦——”  
黑发的神祗轻柔而宠溺地亲吻他的泪痕，瘦削然而有力的臂膀将他紧紧禁锢在怀里。  
不，这也不对——有谁——有谁应该在他身边——有谁承诺过会为了他而来，就像他会为了他们不惜一切—--  
  
他如此想要相信。  
  
\-----  
  
黑暗。柔韧的，冰冷的，安静的黑暗。  
他做了长长的噩梦。  
  
他梦见鲜血，火光，硝烟和铁锈的味道。  
他梦见死神，亡魂，绝望而疯狂的嘶吼。  
他在黑暗中漂浮着。无所依附。  
  
为什么还不醒来？  
  
\-----  
  
Clint睁开眼睛，眨了眨，低头看向自己身上温暖而柔软的绿色长袍。  
  
 “我的小鹰，你终于醒了。”  
他的神望向他，薄薄的唇角挑起一个优雅而迷人的微笑。


	7. 探鹰

kiss22题之探鹰探（写跑题了- -）

鹰眼的巢大多筑在视野开阔的高处，除了探员巨大的办公桌下的那个窝。任务归来的特工习惯以汇报的名义进了自己负责人的办公室就先往桌下钻，抱着年长恋人的腿先睡个昏天黑地。醒来的时候他会在睁眼之前隔着西装裤在探员膝下落下轻吻，然后得寸进尺地一路向上攀上去。

通常Phil会用脚尖踢开他，但偶尔也会叹口气张开双腿，放任不知餍足的特工索取一份额外的奖励。

 

 

  
春游/探鹰

“……春游？？”Clint用一种 _Sir_ _你是不是上次被Loki_ _捅坏了脑子_ 的目光盯着他，“我可不是你现在手下那帮高中小屁孩！”

“当然，你比他们还幼稚，”Phil挥挥手赶苍蝇一样把炸毛的弓箭手轰出校长办公室，“周六十点艾顿公园。” _爱来不来现在别烦我，_ 再明确不过的含义。

Clint恼火地叉起手，板着一张神盾特工标准扑克脸大踏步走出这座该死的学校，一路放杀气吓得好奇的学生仔们纷纷避之不及。

结果周六的早上他还是一脸不情不愿磨磨蹭蹭地出现在公园门口，在看见那个熟悉的身影时闷不吭声地跟了上去。见鬼的，自从Phil被安排去做了个该死的高中校长他们能见面的时间简直更加少得可怜，他才不会真像个十七岁小鬼似的把难得的空闲周末浪费在闹别扭上。

撒手任那群精力旺盛的青少年们自己去疯，一身休闲西装的校长大人回身看着一直跟着自己不肯吭气的背后灵，抬手奖励似的拍拍那头藏在阴影里的乱毛，初春灿金的阳光映得他眼角眉梢的弧度无比温柔，然后在圆脸男人哼哼唧唧的抗议里仿佛不经意般牵住对方不知往哪里放的手。弓箭手粗糙有力的手指在他掌心里跳了跳老实下来，带着厚厚老茧的拇指偷偷蹭蹭他的手背。他们肩膀碰着肩膀看着湿润的天空下潮水般涨起的茸茸新绿，在春日初停的细雨里闪着凉凉的光泽。

“午餐？”

“……哼。”

 

 

幼稚 / 探鹰

“嗷……疼疼疼疼！Phil我要告你虐待伤患！”  
“你是个特工，不是个幼儿园小鬼。不过是后脑勺开了瓢别嚎得快死了一样，反正你平时也用不到你的脑袋。”  
“好嘛我知道错了，Coulson老师——嗷！！”  
“安静，小心我告诉Tasha妈妈你又不乖地和小朋友打了架。”  
“告家长这招太卑鄙了！诅咒你的头发！”  
“对付你这种不长记性的小鬼这是最简单的方法。好了，闭嘴，小朋友午休时间到，再油嘴滑舌今天饭后没有甜食。”

“……” Hill的手还举在半空保持着要敲门的姿势，一脸难以名状的表情回头看着红发特工，“告诉我我听错了那不是Agent Coulson。”  
Natasha面无表情地耸耸肩，“近墨者黑。”

 

 

Picking up the stray / 探鹰

“不行。”Phil摆着一副官僚架势斩钉截铁地发话。  
他可是传说中的The Agent，才不会被区区狗狗眼打败。  
即使双倍的狗狗眼威力翻番也不行。没可能。

“可是Phil~~~~”大号的那只毫不害臊地拖长了声音撒娇，把怀里的一团毛团儿举得高高的直接戳到了恋人的面前，“Lucky很乖的！我会照顾好他一定不会给你添麻烦哒~~~”  
Phil被他肉麻出了一身鸡皮疙瘩。  
很好，连名字都取好了。  
“你？照顾它？先把你自己的屁股照顾好了吧，”Phil哼了一声，“就跟Nick一样，他捡回来的麻烦最后必然总是我在劳心费神地养—— ”  
“我不是很喜欢你话里的暗示，Sir。”Clint低声咕哝着。Phil没理他。  
“——他倒是自在，一句这小子有潜力好好养就撒手不管，说得好像拉扯大一个又臭又倔的死小子简单得就跟养盆草一样，然后高兴了就来逗弄一番美其名曰培训检验——”

他的话被鼻尖上一阵濡湿打断了。那团毛球歪着头好奇地看看僵硬掉的人类，再接再厉地开始用唾液给他洗脸，Phil半张着嘴把后半截话忘了个干干净净。  
Clint叽叽咕咕地笑起来，熟门熟路地蹭进他的怀里，学着幼犬的热情舔上他的嘴唇。  
Phil在内心叹了一口气诅咒自己再度溃败的坚持，不情不愿地伸手抱住了这翻倍的甜蜜麻烦。

 

Picking up the stray 2 / 探鹰

“所以，”Phil揉着鼻梁，声音里满是疲惫，“在所有那些三花狸猫、拉布拉多犬、短尾蜥和 _Kate Bishop_ 之后，这次你决定捡回来一个Stark的机器人。”  
“是他自己跟过来的！”Clint绝对不会承认他现在的动作是撅嘴，一边无比警惕地把好奇挥舞着机械手的小东西抱在怀里。年轻的女孩则从窝着的沙发上扔过一个纸团正中Phil的脑门表示抗议， _我只是暂时离家出走_ ！  
“那是 _STARK_ 的机器人，”Phil强调，“你不知道 _它_ 会造成多严重的破坏，你甚至不知道 _它_ 什么时候就会爆炸。”  
“ _他_ 才不会爆炸！ _他_ 喜欢我！”  
“第一，所有跟STARK沾边的东西都会爆炸哪怕是一把见鬼的勺子，第二，一个机器人不会喜欢你，不，别用Jarvis喜欢你来辩解，顺便如果你再在Stark面前炫耀这点导致Stark威胁要格式化Jarvis、然后Jarvis耍起脾气再让Stark闹出什么笑话来的话，最后总是会变成我的麻烦，而我向你保证你之后的日子也绝对不会好过，第三，你不能把随便什么喜欢你的东西都捡回家，你也喜欢 _更_ 不行。”  
Clint眨巴着眼睛看他，唇角忽地挂起一个坏笑。“可是，你当时就把我捡回来了啊。”  
Phil重重地叹了口气——当然，跟Clint Barton搅到一起，你除了叹气还能有什么别的办法——如果那时候他知道从Nick手里捡回家的会是如此一个烦人精—--  
好吧，那也并不会改变什么。

[注：虽然私心塞了Kate进去但是仍然是电影宇宙的二设，616漫画世界中探鹰关系完全不同]

 

Age / 探鹰 

事实证明，一个人惹人厌的程度与年龄无关。Clint Barton在35岁上是个让人牙痒的混蛋，被一道射线缩小到8岁的时候是个让人牙疼的小混蛋，再被一发魔法变成80岁的时候则是个让人恨不得咬碎一口牙的老混蛋。  
最可恶的是你可以教训一个正常版的Clint、你可以揍一个迷你版的Clint的屁股——只要你能抓住他们——但是你没法对一位颤颤巍巍的老人家撂狠话更别提动粗，虽然所有人都相信那对抖个不停的干枯爪子根本是他装出来的。  
现在这把倚老卖老一词阐述到极致的老混蛋正洋洋得意地显摆他那坚挺的发际线，一头依然浓密的发褪成了纯正的闪着丝滑光泽的银白色，在脑后扎了一条长长的银色马尾*，并不比三十岁时的砂金短发少一分美丽，但是没有人在被迫听了半小时的臭屁后还能继续欣赏。  
Phil黑着脸站在他的轮椅前——鬼才信他真的需要这玩意儿——脸上一贯的温和微笑早撑不住消失了个干净，一副想要捏断手里钢笔的模样。号称得了帕金森握不住笔的人的口述简报十句话里扯不到两个字的正题，还要把同一句话翻来覆去说上十八遍好像真的健忘到记不得自己半分钟前说了什么——如果所有重复的句子不都是他自吹自擂如何英勇无畏奋不顾身地拯救了钢铁侠的屁股才导致被魔法打个正着的话，大概还能多上个10%的可信度。  
就在Phil彻底暴走决定把他所有的食物都换成安全健康利于吸收的白粥之前的最后一分钟，老混蛋终于挤牙膏一样地把那短短的任务简报叙述完毕——当然，把所有人逼到濒临爆发的那一刻然后无比滑溜地脚底抹油逃之夭夭从来都是某人的拿手好戏——Phil恶狠狠地在报告末尾签下自己的名字，用力到几乎戳穿那厚厚一叠纸张，无比痛恨自己怎么就惯出这么一个要人命的货。  
这货明显还不准备放过他。  
“Phil，如果这见鬼的魔法不可逆转……你还愿意要我吗？我不可能再出任务、连个台阶都没法自己上、没准哪天就真得了帕金森再把你都忘掉、可是还是一样会这么烦人——你会不会把我丢给神盾养老局——如果咱们真有这玩意儿的话——再去找个跟我以前一样年轻的特工？”  
“……”Phil莫名其妙地看着他，觉得自己实在有点跟不上对方比年轻时候更加跳跃的话题。  
Clint则并没有在看他，他低着头，肩膀微微塌陷，脊背伛偻着，他看上去忽然好像真的成为了一个已经半截入土的垂垂老者，好像他终于放弃扮演一个仍然活力满满的特工，Phil的心猛地坠了下去。  
见他没有回答，Clint苦笑了下，双手神经质地拧紧试图压下那无法控制的颤抖，然而失败地无比彻底，“抱歉，我不该问这种问题的，这种废物一样的我……”  
Phil飞快地打断了他接下来的话，无论那是什么，他确定他不想听，他转到Clint面前蹲下身去试图直视对方的眼睛，Clint只是固执地不肯跟他对视，“听着Clint，我爱你，只有死亡能让我们分开，记得么？我爱的是你，是那个永远不知道什么叫听从指挥保持通讯安静的第一狙击手，那个让神盾局所有高级指挥官又爱又恨的天才杀手，那个成天用花言巧语从食堂女招待手里骗甜点的臭小子，那个让我二十年来操碎了心的Clint Barton、不是一个随便什么长着漂亮皮囊的优秀特工——”  
他的声音里渐渐染上一抹愠怒的音色，经过了那么长的时间，Clint就是这么以为的，以为他会因为区区一个老去的咒语—--  
他的脑中忽然猛地仿佛一道闪电劈过，他不可思议地伸手强硬地扭住Clint的脸逼他正视自己，那双不复往日清明的双眸中却哪里有半分想象中的绝望，他的双肩还在微微颤抖，然而再明显不过是因为完全不同的理由。  
Phil重重叹了一口气，知道自己可怜的头发必然撑不到70岁的那一天了。“你就是故意来折磨我的对不对？”  
“嗨亲爱的，”Clint终于再憋不住，咧开不剩几颗牙的嘴大笑起来，一边朝他抛了个可怕的媚眼，“我只不过在提前找点补偿。”  
“……补偿？”  
他的特工耸耸肩，“等到你70岁的时候，就轮到你来折磨我啦。”  
怀疑被证实，Phil仍然愣愣地张开口，半晌作不出任何回应。  
虽然不可能说给任何人、甚至自己都不愿意承认，但是他知道他最近心上有一块大石越压越重。他已经超过五十岁，每一天都能感受到时光的痕迹，也越来越深刻地意识到小他近二十岁的爱人是怎样正当人类最巅峰的年华。他现在还能勉强跟他保持并肩的脚步，但是再过十年、再过二十年呢？等到Clint五十岁的时候，他已垂垂老矣，他到时还有什么资格把他留在身边？  
他终究是个凡人。他可以毫无惧色地对抗北欧之神，但是他无法对抗时间。  
他知道这种愧疚毫无道理，但是他无法摆脱；他努力不表现出任何征兆，但是很明显，没有什么能逃过鹰眼的眼睛。  
而他的回应是如此的简单而直接。  
如果你能心甘情愿地照顾一个七十岁的烦死人的我，反过来也不会有任何不同。

Phil慢慢地呼出一口气，在Clint仰头笑嘻嘻看着他的目光中俯下身去，在那布满深深沟壑的额头上落下一个最温柔的亲吻。

\-------

“唉，不过八十岁真是好讨厌啊，都硬不起来了呢。”  
“Clint！”

\-------

[*造型请参考暮狼归乡里的帅气老爷子☆但是我舍不得他瞎掉><]

 

 

[划掉]一树梨花压海棠（作者在抽疯）[/划掉] / 探鹰，科学组 

Tony用毫无道理的力气死死地攥着牌，一眨都不眨地盯着对面弓箭手漫不经心敲打着桌面的手指。“那不是摩斯密码。”  
Clint奇怪地看了他一眼。“当然不是。什么人脑子糊掉会在非必要情况下用那种效率低下的东西？”  
“可是，”Tony的手指在他和永远保持着那个和蔼可亲微笑的探员中间来回比划了一圈，“你们绝对在作弊！”  
他甚至特意在他们中间塞了一个山一样的雷神以隔绝所有可能的眼神交换更不用说口头或身体语言，规则也是他自己原创不必担心他们有任何套路的默契，可是这两个人仍然好像开了天眼一样对彼此手中的牌了如指掌，不费吹灰之力就杀得他们片甲不留——难不成Agent不仅发际线和笑容、连能力都类似那个老奸巨猾的X教授？  
他就知道，这个Agent绝对不是什么普通人！

Clint挑起眉朝他露出一个无比闪亮的笑容，“这叫心有灵犀，你这种铁罐儿才不会懂。”  
“呸，我和Bruce才叫心有灵犀，可是我还是不能读他的脑！”  
博士低声叹了一句“感谢上帝”，Clint则耸耸肩，“等到你们结婚十五年之后大概也能做到。”  
不等Tony反应过来，一直皱着眉盯着手里牌苦苦思索的Steve猛地抬起头张大了嘴，英俊的面孔上写满骇然，“十五年？！上帝啊怎么可能，那时候你才十四五岁，这是犯法的！”  
Clint大笑起来，“哦亲爱的队长，谢谢你的赞美，但是我今年已经三十六了。”Steve半信半疑地刚要松一口气，弓箭手却又慢悠悠地补充道，“不过要说起来的话，Phil把我拐上他的床的时候我确实才十四岁呢~”  
“Barton。”Coulson在一片倒抽冷气的声音中头疼地揉着额角，拒绝去看毕生偶像朝自己投射过来的“ _你这个变态禽兽我看错你了_ ”的愤怒目光，而另一边的博士看起来已经开始变绿了，“有时候我真的很后悔，当年就应该把你丢在路边流血流到死，而不是让你和鬼知道什么人的血毁掉我全新的床单，还害我自己在沙发上睡到脖子抽筋。”  
“哦，你才舍不得这么年轻迷人的肉体就那么凋零呢。”  
“你当年营养不良到还没十二岁的男孩高，瘦得跟一根筷子一样，和迷人这个词实在没有半点沾边。”  
“切，承认吧，dirty old man，”Clint冲着已经不知道该作何表情的美国队长挤挤眼睛，“你冲我下手的时候年纪一样快有我两倍大。”  
“既然如此，我想你也不会介意和大家分享一下你处心积虑试图勾引 _老男人_ 时各种匪夷所思的手段，对吗？”

啊哦，以脸皮厚度闻名的Barton特工居然会脸红，这可是新鲜事。Tony摸着精心修剪的小胡子寻思着，总有一天要把这个听上去就很劲爆的故事原原本本掏出来。不过趁着他们在分心，这一局—--

“啊哈！铁罐儿你又输啦！”  
“Shit！”


	8. 局鹰

The Eye / 局鹰   
  
很少有人能看到神盾局最高长官摘下眼罩后的样子，而能亲手触摸那些可怖疤痕的人只有一个。  
Clint跨坐在男人大腿上，小心翼翼地用温热的舌尖描摹着那里凹凸不平的狰狞起伏。黑人粗糙的皮肤带着微微汗湿的咸味和皮革的苦味，Fury的呼吸灼热地喷在他的颈间，揽在他腰间的大手收紧到让他们之间再无缝隙。  
“Nicholas……”Clint气息不稳地呢喃着，亲吻得近乎虔诚。  
  
这几乎成了一种仪式。  
Clint知道那里是向来用黑色皮革把自己武装到牙齿的Fury极少数的敏感带之一，更多的是心理原因——甘愿将唯一的伤口、最致命的弱点暴露在另一个人面前；  
更何况，那是因为他而留下的烙印。  
  
那一年Fury用一只眼睛为代价换取了他的自由和忠诚，他从此会毫不犹豫地为他献上生命和一切。  
  
  
  
礼物 / 局鹰  
  
Fury看着Clint抱着一个巨大的纸箱走进门。“那是什么？”  
他的特工耸耸肩，“不知道，铁罐儿的人送来的。”  
Fury哼了一声不感兴趣地把视线挪回手中的文件，感觉到Clint一屁股坐到床上，靠着他曲起的腿开始暴力拆包装。一阵悉悉索索的动静过后对方的动作忽然完全定住了半秒，然后整个身体开始无声地颤抖起来。  
Fury皱起眉，一抬头看见抖得快中风的弓箭手爪子里抓着的……自己。  
  
材质是70%黑巧克力，眼罩和风衣则应该有95%，1:4惟妙惟肖的模型，精致得能看到胡须的脉络。以Clint在腰上捏出的指印判断不是中空的，具体内部材料无法判断。  
在憋笑憋得快把自己呛死的Clint脑袋上揍了一巴掌，Fury低声咆哮道：“滚去处理掉。”  
“不能辜负Stark总裁的好意啊~”金发的弓箭手一扭身整个人趴在了他身上，蓝眼睛闪着恶作剧的光，用一种无比色情的姿态伸出舌尖从手中人形的嘴唇一直向下舔出一道濡湿的痕迹，在脐下三寸刻意地打着转。  
  
Fury劈手夺过巧克力模型丢到一旁，直接把那张坏笑的脸按到了双腿之间。


	9. 铁鹰

Kiss 22题之铁鹰  
  
Clint喜欢Tony的反应堆。  
Tony曾经担心那与来自阿斯加德的邪神权杖过于相似的无机质蓝光会让Clint厌恶；然后被Clint好好地嘲笑了一通。  
他喜欢它嵌在血肉中间染上的温度，他喜欢它在他嘴唇下隐约的脉动,他喜欢它微微照亮Tony宠溺神情的莹莹蓝光；  
  
如果一定要说厌恶的话——唯一的原因就是它带给Tony的痛楚。  
Tony从来不曾向任何人提起过；但是一块拳头大小的坚硬金属镶嵌在胸口压迫着胸腔，Clint不需要多少医学知识也知道那意味着的永无止歇的疼痛。  
  
就像他自己心中被掏空的那一角所带来的、势必伴随一生的那种疼痛。  
  
Clint埋下头，在反应堆上落下一个轻吻。  
  
——但是，疼痛也代表着你还能感受、还能思考、还在呼吸；  
代表着它所赋予他的爱人的，新的生命。

  
  
  
Fall / 铁鹰  
  
鹰眼毫无意外地又一次从制高点跌落的时候钢铁侠抢在Hulk伸出的巨掌前一把捞起了他。  
“有大块头在呢不用你瞎操心，”Clint在他怀里皱起眉抱怨。  
Tony的声音听起来大受打击，“嘿 **我** 才是你男友，难道你宁愿让别的男人抱吗！”  
  
“不，只是你要知道即使Hulk的肌肉硬得像石头，也比砸到一堆铁块上舒服。”  
  
  
  
Fall 2 / 铁鹰  
  
我真的应该考虑给你打造一双翅膀。  
  
钢铁侠看着怀里兀自嘀嘀咕咕抱怨着诸如“这次又不用你救我还有箭呢”“硌死了破铁罐儿快放我下去”“你好歹给我空间张弓后头追着一串儿跟屁虫呢喂”的人叹气，回实验室一定要把这项计划的优先级越过增加双臂缓冲装置提到研究计划列表的最顶端。  
  
  
  
Fall 3 / 铁鹰  
  
笨蛋小鸟，我早就警告过你，再这么没事就从楼上往下掉总有一天会有一次既没有了最后一支箭也没人来得及救起你。  
包裹在钢铁盔甲下的手指在空中停顿了下，轻轻碰了碰由他亲手制造出来，曾经为他赢得一个完美的夜晚作为回礼，而现在拦腰折断的美丽弯弓，原本闪亮的金属浸透了艳红的光泽。  
  
这一天，Tony Stark真正失去了他的心。  
  
  
  
JARVIS / 铁鹰  
  
“Morning，Sir，腰还疼么？Barton先生说他对昨晚的不知节制很抱歉，他今晚会温柔地补偿您……”  
“什——？！！ **CLINT** ！！我给你Jarvis的最高权限 **不是** 让你用来恶意篡改我衷心的管家的记忆存储的！！！！”  
“Easy，Tony，我只是试验一下新配的监视画面模拟重制干扰功能，我得承认你真是个天才。”  
“我给你新设备也不是让你用在我身上！Jarvis，禁掉他的监控设备读录权限！”  
“抱歉，Sir，您早前已经预料到今后发生争执时您会作何反应所以您已经下过更高等级的‘赋予Barton先生不可回收的最高控制权限’，恕我无法执行您刚刚的命令。”  
“操！”  
“我也爱你，my dear playboy。”  
  
  
  
JARVIS 2 / 铁鹰  
  
“哈啊…求你……Clint……啊……”  
“……Jarvis，你又在干什么。“  
”Morning，Sir，Barton先生要求我参照他给出的样本语调念出指定文本，我正在进行第17段匹配测试。“  
  
”…… **CLINT** **，** 我给你Jarvis的最高权限 **更不是** 让你用来调戏我亲爱的管家的。“  
  
”嘿Tony，不要和一个AI吃醋，更何况那可是你自己的声音。“  
  
  
  
鹰道 / 铁鹰  
  
“……Tony，那是什么？”  
  
天才发明家从指挥一群机械手臂在天花板上不知捣鼓啥的忙碌中扭过头来看他，嘴角咧开的弧度让鹰眼立刻开始后悔自己随口提的问题。  
  
“亲爱的，鉴于你的特殊爱好我在贴心地给你建猫道——不，应该说鹰道——顺便你想把巢筑在哪里我……嗷疼疼疼——谋杀亲夫啦——”  
  
[*猫道：家里专门在天花板上吊的供猫咪跑来跑去上蹿下跳的木板，[图](http://t.cn/zWyREEi)。stark大厦里的当然要高级的多，如果能顺利完工的话，咳]  
  
  
  
[因为亲爱的小白电表示想看他窜来窜去结果从猫道上不小心跌下来，于是……]  
  
鹰道 2 / 铁鹰  
  
Clint的不满在Tony诡笑着声明他设下的陷阱即使身为顶级刺客的某人也不可能挑战成功的时候涨到最高点。  
  
这世上没有他鹰眼过不去的机关！  
  
于是Clint一路翻滚着好像古墓丽影的劳拉一样上跳下窜卯足劲死活不肯认输，最后实在没地儿落脚了直接跳到Tony脑袋顶上洋洋得意地压他个半死，“我没落地我赢了~”   
  
再然后Tony继续一脸诡笑，“一整天都不许着地哟。”然后直接扔到床上去，于是某人第二天也下不来地……  
  
可喜可贺。  
  
  
  
Suit / 铁鹰   
  
“紧急状况，Clint报告你的位置，有人黑进了我的系统。”  
  
虽然难以置信，但是看着自己的一套盔甲大摇大摆地自行出现在实验室门口，而Jarvis也停止了一切响应一直保持着不祥的沉默，即使再怎么不愿意承认Tony也知道否认现实没有任何好处。所有需经由万能AI管家的电子通信设备想当然一并归于死寂，他有点庆幸自己当初一时兴起为恋人配备了一套玩具似的模拟信号私人通讯器，彼时只为了能随时随地偷偷骚扰对方的小玩意儿此刻却变成了唯一不在入侵者控制下的救命稻草——他当然知道即使表现得再怎么嫌弃，Clint从来都有好好将他的那一半结合了助听器功能的设备佩在耳中。  
  
Tony顺手抄起一把焊炬闪身躲进一条暗道，对方明显冲他而来，虽然失去了Jarvis的钢铁侠现在基本等同于手无寸铁的平民，但是Tony Stark也从来不是会乖乖投降的人。  
  
“别担心亲爱的，我会保护你的。”  
熟悉的声音近在咫尺地响起，却不是从通信器中传来的。  
  
Tony僵硬地转身面对不知何时已经悄无声息地逼近自己的战甲，瞪着面罩升起后露出的那张脸百年难得一遇地张口结舌。  
他知道自己的电子管家早就无耻地背叛了自己转投敌营，但是——这太超过了！大脑被各式诅咒刷屏了的Tony愤怒地戳着对方胸口熟悉的反应堆，“见鬼Jarvis！我他妈的一定要格式化你！！”  
套着铁壳的小鸟开开心心地俯视他：“Tony，别这么激动，Jarvis只是帮我偿还赌债而已。话说你的所有罐头都带着这么夸张的内增高吗？”  
被偷走了壳的超级英雄自动过滤掉了最后一句，“你这是耍赖！耍赖！！！”  
“赌注是我光着屁股只穿一件你的衣服，可没指明是哪一件，”Clint笑眯眯地歪头看他，用一种无比情色的方式伸舌舔过嘴唇，“我向你保证，所有条件都满足。”  
  
Tony眯起眼，目光在对方身上饶有兴致地打了个转，好像他能看透那身铁皮下面隐藏的身体一样。  
“Jarvis，如果你知道怎么将功补过，我就不追究你叛变的责任——”他懒洋洋地开口，故意拖长了音调。  
  
“当然，Sir。”一直保持沉默的电子合成音优雅地响起，紧接着是一阵细碎的声响，Clint身上的盔甲开始迅速分解脱离，Tony上前一步把自己热爱恶作剧的恋人推在墙上，深深吻住那翘起的唇。  
  
  
Fan Boy / 铁鹰 （616背景）  
  
Clint的脚步在门口顿住，警惕的目光扫过坐在床上凹造型的亿万大富豪：“……你是吃错药了还是忘了吃药？”  
  
Tony祭出他最所向披靡的笑容，“亲爱的Clint，我对你偷偷花巨款购买钢铁侠限量等身模型的热情非常感动，但是你不觉得真人就在手边的时候抱着模型睡觉太浪费了吗？”  
Clint嫌弃地扫了他一眼，摇摇头将拎在手上的巨大包装盒小心地放到角落，“记得上次那个困在战场差点被误伤的孩子吗？后来在摄像机前面救了我们屁股的那个？这是谢礼，我想你会愿意在上面签个名的，他可是你的超级粉丝。”  
“不用害羞呀小鸟，假装是给别人的礼物这种托辞弱爆了，承认你自己也是我的粉丝没什么大不了的，这世上本来也没有几个人能抵御我的魅力不是吗~”  
  
Clint慢慢走过来怜悯地看着他，“明天我要跟Jarvis说让他给你预约一位医生，好好治疗一下你的妄想症晚期。可怜他这么些年来都是怎么容忍你的？”一边伸手摸了摸他的头好像在摸一个淘气的七岁小男孩。  
“嗨！”Tony拍掉他的手抗议地跳起来，一转身把金发男人按在了床上，“你自己交代过因为我才想当超级英雄的！”  
毫不反抗的弓箭手眨着眼睛看他，“……Tony，你记得我们第一次见面吗？”  
“当然，臭屁小鸟在炫耀花屁股的时候看见了英姿飒爽的盖世英雄一见倾心……”  
“闭嘴Tony，我说的是彼此见面。”  
“……”  
“对，我射了你六箭，然后你炸了我的车还把我扔进了河里。”  
“……”  
“然后第二次，我专门做了箭头把你的铁壳儿腐蚀了大半然后把你逼进了河里，眼看着快赢了结果你居然跑去偷袭Natasha，太卑鄙了。”  
“嘿，是你们先绑架了小辣椒的！”  
“我们是反派，你可是大英雄。”  
  
Tony挫败地垮了脸，松手把自己整个砸在对方身上赖皮地抱住不放手，“大英雄有什么好的，一举一动被所有人放在放大镜底下使劲挑刺，稍稍不顺他们的心了就要成众矢之的地冷嘲热讽，某人改邪归正了我都大度地原谅他了、我只不过干了次以其人之道还治其人之身就要被记恨上十年……”  
Clint听着对方埋在自己颈间含糊不清的碎碎念，抬手在那头黑发里揉了揉。  
  
他当然不是粉丝。  
  
年轻时比起崇拜他更多的是嫉妒，嫉妒他的声名嫉妒对方习以为常甚至反感厌倦的那些关注的目光；支撑他一路走来的是绝不输给对方的自负，他相信自己会是一个同样的英雄就像相信手中的弓；然后他们终于成为同伴，并肩作战、互相争吵、熟练地给对方捅下的篓子擦屁股，见证彼此最辉煌和最狼狈的时刻。  
  
Clint在男人咕哝着吻上来的时候微笑着闭上眼睛。  
  
他只是爱他。  
  
  
  
  
Cat / 铁鹰  
  
堂堂钢铁侠唯一的弱点就是人畜无害的猫咪这件事，在复仇者之间从来不是个秘密——自从那次堪称灾难性的生日派对之后：在一只脖子上绑着蓝色蝴蝶结的小奶猫跳上他的脸时，身家上亿的寿星花花公子发出的毫无形象的惨叫声无疑令所有人印象深刻。  
  
可怜Agent Coulson不止要安抚一切混乱落定之后比着赛内疚的队长和博士—-- _对不起我真的不知道竟然会有人害怕这么可爱的猫咪；对不起Hulk把这场生日宴会彻底毁掉了_ ——还要制止两个毫无同情心的超级特工继续嘲笑已然精神受到重创的钢铁侠，只恨自己为什么不能在重症监护室里多躺上一整年。  
  
所以，当一觉醒来头上多了两只见鬼的猫耳屁股上多了条该死的尾巴、然后被不幸遇到的所有人胡噜来胡噜去的摸炸毛之后，Clint理所当然地决定来从某人身上找回一点所剩无几的自尊。  
  
“嗨，Tony~”  
  
在工作室熬了一整夜的人不疑有他地循声把转椅转了一百八十度朝向门口，然后Clint像那只惹祸的猫咪一样轻巧地把自己砸进了黑发男人的怀里。  
  
感觉到对方在自己身下定格了一切动作，Clint心满意足地再蹭了蹭伸个懒腰，终于决定玩够本打算跳下地的时候，一只手却揽上他的后腰把他按了回去，另一只手更是顺势饶有兴致地捞住了他得意地甩来甩去的尾巴，不轻不重地捏了两捏。  
  
Clint僵了一下，抬头对上Tony的眼睛——那里满满的恍然和戏谑和装模作样的受宠若惊，偏偏半分恐惧也无。  
  
“……WTF？！你不是最怕猫的？！”  
  
“唔，没错？因为它们太喜怒无常，上一秒还在讨好你下一秒就试图给你脑袋开了瓢，但是——”Clint危险地眯起眼睛——以往能轻易吓哭新探员的瞪视杀伤力在头上顶着两只毛茸茸的耳朵的时候直接跌到了负数，当然，所以也制止不了对方接下来的话——“你不会那么坏脾气的对吧，小猫咪？”  
  
他得到了恶狠狠的一爪子作为回答。Tony眨眨眼低头看了看自己从外到里整齐地被开了很艺术的几道大缝的N层衣服，和直接暴露在了空气中表面一条划痕都没添的反应堆，咧开嘴抬手在对方颤动的耳根后满是怜爱地挠了挠。  
  
Clint不能更痛恨浑身瘫软难以抑制地从喉咙里发出细小呼噜声的自己。  
  
天才发明家洋洋得意地抬头吻住他，不老实的手顺着尾巴尖儿上的金色软毛一路暧昧地向上抚上去。Clint一边喘息一边恶狠狠地在心底决定，直到魔法消退，他的最高任务目标都会锁定为用这条尾巴随时随地把Tony工作台上的所有物品统统扫到地板上。  
  
  
  
  
伤疤 3 / 铁鹰  
  
“嘿Katniss快来，美国甜心队长在教我们的外星王子烤蛋糕，你绝对不想错过厨房爆炸的那一刻——那是什么？”  
  
Tony看着弓箭手赤裸着上身坐在床边，一手将一种有着奇怪颜色的凝胶仔细地抹在一条刚刚愈合的粉色伤痕上。他走过去捡起扔在一边的软管，意料之中的一片空白。  
  
“神盾医疗部的独家配方，”Clint对对方擅自闯进自己房间的行为没有半点反应，只是熟练地用纱布盖住处理完毕的皮肤，“祛疤除痕效果一流。”  
  
Tony的眉毛几乎挑到了天上，“没想到小鸟臭美成到这地步，你是孔雀吗？”他的目光下意识地在Clint赤裸的蜜色肌肤上逡巡了一圈，确实，以一名半分超能力也无而日常工作就是搏命的特工兼超级英雄来说，对方结实的身体上伤疤实在少得不正常。  
  
Clint耸耸肩，“卧底时的旧伤疤有可能会暴露你的身份。此外，需要特殊手段的时候，没有几个目标会喜欢跟满身疤的对象滚上床。”  
  
Tony半张着嘴，百年难得一遇的几近张口结舌。觉察到对方的僵硬，Clint手上的动作顿了顿，仿佛才意识到自己说了什么。他无声地叹了口气。“……Tony，我是个特工，比这更糟糕下作的任务我干得多了——”  
  
“不！”Tony急急打断他声音里的疲惫，“不是那个问题！！”他在空中挥着双手，看着Clint抬起头直盯着他的读不出任何表情的灰蓝双眼，只觉得所有声音都卡在了嗓子里。  
  
他能说什么？说我理解？不，他一点都不理解那，他向来是被勾引的那一个。  
  
他想起自己向年轻的小姐们得意洋洋展示身上男子汉的勋章时——通常是他自己在实验室搞出的爆炸产物——被迫兼职保镖的Clint面无表情的脸，和电影之夜轮到谍影系列最新一部时面对队友的调侃Clint轻描淡写的回应。  
  
仿佛是第一次，Tony Stark清楚地看见，隔开自己和对方两个世界的那道无形的深渊。  
  
  
  
  
伤疤 4 / 铁鹰 （作者发神经，小心避雷）  
  
“我拒绝，”Clint说，声音平静得没有丝毫波澜。Tony正指手画脚地指挥他的摄影师布置三维投影背景，闻言不可置信地转回头盯着他使劲看。“你知道吗，”他把墨镜掀到头顶，冲着复仇者联盟集结以来除了出任务外几乎永远见不到人的弓箭手扬起眉毛，“我都要开始怀疑你其实是个女人了，或者你的背上纹了一整张神盾藏宝图？”  
Clint耸耸肩选择无视了他的嘲讽，“如果这就是你今天大呼小叫地召集复仇者的全部目的的话，抱歉我先失陪了。”  
“见鬼的，Barton！不过是要你脱个上衣抹点闪亮亮的油对着镜头摆几个pose，甚至都没让你脱裤子！”Tony装作没听见一边已经进行到脱裤子步骤的某雷神讶异的大声疑问，上前两步手指几乎戳到了特工的胸口，“而且你明明点头同意了，现在又给我反悔？！你想让明天整个纽约媒体都看复仇者食言的笑话？！”  
“我只同意了拍集体写真，没同意拍集体半裸写真。”Clint毫不退让，“你搞出来的事你自己负责，这不在我的工作范围内，我有全部的权利拒绝。”  
好队长按下几乎冒火的亿万富翁开始例行调停，“Tony你先闭嘴，Clint说得没错，不是Fury的命令，他并没有这个义务去配合这种媒体公关行为，”他犹豫片刻，然后迅速抬手制止Tony习惯性的张嘴就要抗议，示意自己话还没有说完，“不过，Clint，容我冒犯，如果你在意的是伤疤的话，我们都知道那句话——伤疤是战士的勋章，它们值得我们为其骄傲，哪怕它们在我们其他人身上无法留存，而不是——”Steve努力想寻找一个适合的字眼，身后的Tony已经冷笑连连，“为了身上的伤疤自行惭秽？哦Katniss，连黑寡妇都比你更像个男人。”  
“Tony！”Steve皱着眉训斥道，但是他也着实找不到别的理由来解释弓箭手为何如此抗拒在人前脱下上衣。   
“我知道。”Clint只是简单地对队长点点头，然后头也不回地大步离开，将Tony愤怒的叫嚷抛在脑后。  
  
这个不愉快的小插曲很快就被众人遗忘，直到Clint终于和其他人一样搬入复仇者大厦后的一个清晨，刚从实验室出来的Tony打着哈欠走进厨房，正好撞上了一个意外的人——世上第一的神射手顶着一头还在滴水的头发，只穿了一件宽松长裤赤脚站在吧台前俯身寻找着什么，一副刚刚训练完冲过澡的模样。  
“早啊小鸟，”Tony咕哝着，一边揉着眼睛试图让模糊的视线清晰起来，“两个月了，我总算是能确认你真是个男人而不是拿布条偷偷把胸部缠起——”  
看清楚对方身影的那一瞬间，他的后半句话全部哽在了喉咙。  
Tony Stark不是什么养尊处优的纨绔富家子，他见过战场上受伤士兵溃烂的伤口，见过各式能让普通人毛骨悚然的丑陋疤痕，但是——它们都不是这样的。  
  
不是Clint这样的。  
  
弓箭手的背后是一片触目惊心的赤红颜色，那不是普通烧伤能造成的痕迹，Tony在脑中迅速判断，大约是某种化学试剂反复腐蚀直到皮肤和神经彻底坏死连移植手术都无法再生，极薄的一层死青色膜状组织下肌肉和血管隐约可见，边缘凸起翻卷纵横着拼补缝合的痕迹，血翼般覆盖了整片后背，就在这整幅令人心颤的斑驳背景上，无数狰狞的焦黑色纹路烙印其上，绕过一边肩膀覆盖了大半边胸膛和侧腹，恐怖而妖异得仿佛魔女的诅咒，Tony只能勉强辨认出个别侮辱而下流的肮脏词汇，而盘在心口上的印章模样的字符，不用想也知道是什么样意味的恶毒宣告。  
那甚至不是简单的只为让人经受痛苦而留下的折磨痕迹，那是Tony无法想象的，交织着摧残凌辱与愚弄的滴着毒液的残酷恶意。  
  
Tony终于知道了Clint为何绝不在公众与外人前脱去上衣，为何每次战斗之后无论伤势轻重都要返回神盾医疗翼而不接受好博士提供的援手。  
他并不是为了自己的伤疤自卑—--  
  
Clint叹了口气站直身体，那些狰狞的疤痕随着他的动作有如活体般扭曲游动着，Tony觉得想要呕吐。“你看，我一直不想吓到人，”他说，刻意地维持着满不在乎的语气，“但是鉴于我们已经被复仇者这名号捏在了一起，总有一天会暴露的秘密继续瞒着你们也并没有太大意义。”  
  
Tony不受控制地抬起一只手。他的指尖触到Clint胸口坑洼不平的纹路时几乎做好了被折断手腕的准备，但是Clint只是沉默地绷紧了肩膀。  
“告诉我，”Tony几乎辨认不出打破这一室死寂的是自己，暗哑粗粝仿佛是刀尖划过喉骨摩擦出的声音，“这个名字所属的人已经死无葬身之地。”  
Clint挑起半边讥诮的嘴角，无声的回答。  
  
Tony深吸一口气，慢慢收回手。想要拥抱这个男人的念头几乎无法压抑，但是不行，现在还不行。Clint鹰一样的尖锐眼神紧紧盯着他的每一个动作，所有的肢体语言都写满了戒备和抗拒，他花了两个月的时间来卸下最外一层的防备，而Tony，Tony从来不是个过于心急的人。  
  
“我很抱歉，”抱歉不能把它们抹去而不杀死你，抱歉没能保护过去的你，抱歉我曾经表现得像个混蛋——但他最后只是说，“抱歉那时候我们不在你身边。”  
  
他决定用后半生来弥补这个错误。  
  
  
  
Beg Me / 铁鹰 （NC17，半截PWP）  
  
“哈啊……”弓箭手急促地喘息着把头向后仰去，柔韧的身体绷成一具美丽的弯弓，“Tony……给我……”  
黑发的男人掐着恋人强健的大腿分开成一个不可思议的角度，恶意地用坚硬如铁的凶器在已经准备充分、湿哒哒一张一合的入口处浅浅戳刺着，“亲爱的，你想要什么？”  
Clint气息不匀地咬着嘴唇，难耐地试图沉腰自己去骑上那根折磨人的阴茎，却被用力按着胯骨动弹不得，“Tony！该死的混蛋，我要你进来，唔……！”  
带了微妙哭音的尾音绵软，Tony几乎快要把持不住，他拼命克制住自己胡乱撞进那具诱人身体的欲望，低头蹭着对方通红的耳朵，“想要吗？宝贝，求我啊~”  
“Anthony Stark我最后警告你一次，现在，马上，给我操进来——”  
“唔，答案错误~”哦他顽固得像一块石头似的小鸟，Tony坏心眼地舔舐着唇边薄薄的耳垂，“不乖乖求我的话，就吃不到呜啊——”  
  
他的话还没说完，眼前一片天旋地转，等再回过神来的时候自己已经被仰面朝天地掀翻在床，双手扯在头顶被凌乱的床单绑了个结实， 他的小鸟赤条条地跨坐在他肚子上，挑着被亲吻得红肿的唇角笑得无比危险。一只手绕着他胸前的反应堆画着圈，一只手懒洋洋地撸动着自己的勃起，Clint用一种无比煽情的姿态扭着腰，滑腻腻的股缝若有若无地蹭着他的一柱擎天，“现在，亲爱的Tony，”他伸出艳红的舌尖舔了舔嘴唇，“谁该求谁？”  
“求你Clint，求你骑我，please！”Tony毫无骨气地立刻张口求饶，半秒钟都没犹豫。开玩笑，他可不想跟狙击手比耐性，如果不老实的话对方绝对干得出把他晾一边自己爽一发，只能看不能吃从来不是阔佬的风格。  
  
Clint噎了一下，大约没料到对方投降得如此爽快，禁不住翻了个大大的白眼，撑起身体一手握住Tony烫人的欲望对准自己空虚的后穴慢慢坐了下去，饱涨的满足感让他从嗓间挤出一声毫不掩饰的粘腻呻吟。  
Tony晕乎乎地享受着恋人身体炙热的包裹，一下一下地挺动着腰配合Clint越来越快的节奏，熟悉的美好紧窒让他的脑中一片蹦着火星的混沌。Clint像个狂野的牛仔一样在他的身体上起伏扭动，美好的身体彻底敞开着一览无遗，汗津津的皮肤下结实的肌肉线条让他目眩神迷，肆无忌惮的呻吟声敲击着他的鼓膜，逗引得燃烧在全身血脉里的欲望席卷去一切理智。这就是所谓的，男人都有渴望被征服的劣根性，所以骑乘是所谓男人的梦想，么？  
  
在Clint又一次刻意绞紧后穴的时候Tony终于大叫了一声缴了械，小混蛋洋洋得意地俯身缠了上来，眼角眉梢仍旧带了点薄红，啃上他嘴唇的动作满足而热切。  
好吧，虽然和预期不大相符——Tony挣脱手上的束缚抱住身上的人猛地抽搐片刻后瘫软下来的身体，一边不知餍足地啃咬着对方肩颈间一小片柔软的肌肤，一边迷迷糊糊地想着——不过他可不会抱怨什么。  
  
  
  
  
第一次的意外/ 铁鹰  
  
他们预料之中地没能坚持到他美好的kingsize大床，房门刚刚在身后关闭Tony已经一把把新恋人推到了墙上，一边恶狠狠地吻住那张让人又爱又恨的嘴，一边把膝盖插进Clint的双腿中间，双手掐着手感上佳的屁股熟练地把对方半举了起来挤在自己和墙壁间。  
然后他已经被欲望烧得半糊的大脑模模糊糊地发现一个严峻的问题。  
  
他们的身高虽然差不许多——哦闭嘴谢谢——训练有素的特工肌肉结实的身体却不比他之前滚上床过的任何年轻小男生，更别提那些轻若无物的纤细美女，没两分钟Tony的手就已经开始发酸。  
  
Clint在他嘴里闷笑两声，一边灵巧而微妙地调整了下姿势让更多的重量支撑在自己将将够到地面的右趾尖，一边在Tony把吻印上他的下巴时喘息着抬起头，“Tony，下次不如穿着你的龙虾壳，大概会轻松一点……哈……”  
“闭嘴！”  
喉结上一记惩罚性的啮咬让Clint闭上了嘴巴，并且坚持了可观的半分钟，“——早跟你说你该多进训练室锻炼而不是没日没夜地窝在实验室，谁让你没有Bruce的开挂——”  
Tony几乎是 _咆哮_ 了一声，双手滑到对方腿根一用力，把他的弓箭手硬生生抱了起来。  
  
Clint惊呼一声下意识地把双腿盘到了男人腰上稳住自己，然后开始在心里默默倒数。在他数到2的时候Tony终于再吃不住力整个人重心不稳地连退了N步，还没够到床边腿一软便仰了过去，被身上一百八十磅的重量携着势能砸得有出气没进气地黑屏了半分钟。  
  
幸亏他向来舍得在地毯上花大价钱，Tony眼冒金星地想，否则出师未捷先被摔死，Pepper肯定会嫌丢人不给我念悼词。  
  
该死的罪魁祸首还埋在他胸口笑得双肩直抖，什么气氛都被败了个干净。Tony气急败坏地试图把他从自己身上扒拉下去，Clint却轻松地压制住他的挣扎，跨坐在他腰间撑起半边身体，充满暗示意味地用屁股在他依旧精神抖擞的下半身下流地碾磨着，还带着笑意的低哑声线在他耳边暧昧地吹着气，“放松，Tony……只是个小小的意外，我们还有一整晚的时间……”  
  
好吧。  
Tony自暴自弃地在厚重的长毛绒地毯上躺平，伸手把那颗金色的脑袋揪下来继续他们被打断的绵长炽热的吻。  
  
他们还有很多，很多的时间。

用来战斗，用来争吵，用来恶作剧，用来相爱。

或许有一辈子那么长，又或许在下一场复仇者集结时便画上终点。  
  
  


  
You're going to be the death of me / 铁鹰

“总有一天会死在你身上。”

Tony在视野被染成一片红色的时候忽然想到了这句话。  
当他每次气喘吁吁无比餍足地抱着他的弓箭手这么说的时候，可没想到会一语成谶。

他不介意就这么死掉，真的，他这辈子赚过花不完的钱，喝过最好的酒，有过一群肝胆相照的朋友，拯救过这世界无数次也被救赎过无数次，更爱过一个又危险又热辣全世界独一无二的Clint Barton甚至还被他所爱，他的人生别无所求。  
但是—--

“——绝对不会……让你亲……手……杀死我……”

他已经没法完整说出一整个句子，疼痛太过剧烈到麻木，他无法判断穿胸而过的利箭造成的具体伤势，但是每一次呼吸都像在地狱走个来回，飞速地带走一切残存的温度。  
“哦？”被他压在身下的金发男人面无表情地看着他，即使对方明明能毫不费力地挣脱他早已完全失去任何力量的钳制，只有那透明到让人心寒的冰蓝色双眸闪过一抹讥诮，“说是心甘情愿死在我身上，花花公子的话果然不可信。”  
如果你脱光衣服躺在床上，我一定任你宰割—--Tony破碎地喘息着，视野开始被黑暗笼罩，——但是——“等到你醒了……一定会哭的……”

——我绝不允许—--

Tony拼尽最后的力气抬手抚上男人茫然的面孔，趁那瞬间的分神扣住他的腰一个侧滚，从舱门翻出向着百尺之下苍蓝的海面直直坠落。

\------

一个月后。

“所以，你想出来的不被我杀死的办法就是扯着我陪你一起殉情，真是天才的主意。”  
刚刚被允许下床放风的天才发明家嘿嘿一笑，“至少我赌赢了，坠海的撞击足够把那个混帐中二神从你的小鸟脑袋里敲出去~”Tony在轮椅上坐直身子，费力地扯着男人的T恤把他拉低，故意贴着小巧的耳垂哈着气，“虽然这双眼睛被泪打湿的时候更漂亮，但是你只能在我的床上哭，赤裸着，辗转着，呻吟哀求着，被欲望和极乐裹挟着，而不是——”  
“够了闭嘴！”满脸烧红的弓箭手扭头堵住那张恶劣的嘴，Tony满意地吮吸着Clint柔软的唇瓣，闭上眼睛。

我不介意为你而死—--

但我更宁愿为你而活。

 

Proposition / 铁鹰

Tony Stark第一次向Clint求婚，是在他们认识的一个月后。也就是纽约大战后的一个月后，所有人搬进重建的Stark大厦——不，复仇者大厦的第二天。

Clint自告奋勇地包揽下来为所有队友在那豪华得过了头的厨房做第一顿饭的任务。以答谢亿万富翁展示给他的一整层全新的训练场馆，他说。面对Tony在他身上和厨房间来回打转的怀疑目光，Clint只是扬起嘴角露出一个痞笑。“相信我，你不会后悔的。”

第二天晚上，当复仇者们终于被允许踏进与厨房相连的餐厅时，空气中弥漫的香气让所有人都下意识地吞了口口水。还不等大家全部坐齐Tony便以房东的名头抢先塞了满满一嘴，然后在队友们疑惑的目光下用慢动作放下刀叉，起身，走到正要把最后一道汤端上桌的Clint面前，捂着心口单膝跪下。  
“小鸟，嫁给我吧。”

Clint大笑着摘下围裙糊了他一脸。

 

Tony的第二次求婚是在一周后。因为复仇者们决定轮流下厨房，一周轮一圈。（轮到Tony的那天由Jarvis代劳。当然。）

Clint翻个白眼，无奈地轻轻踹了他一脚把他从地上挑起来，“别那么夸张，Stark。”

Tony嘴里仍旧塞满着食物，毫无障碍地忽略了美国鸡婆队长咀嚼时禁止开口的指责目光含混不清地说：“但是这不科学，Agent Barton！你在哪里学的做饭？”  
Clint耸耸肩，“如果你前半生都是一个人居无定所，你也会学会这点伎俩。”  
“骗人，”Tony抗议，“Bruce一样一个人居无定所了那么久，可我们一致同意除非Doctor Doom被邀请了晚宴他绝对不被允许再接近我的炉台或者烤箱。无意冒犯，亲爱的Bruce，但是那真是相当残忍的灵魂与肉体的双重攻击。”  
博士好脾气地笑笑，“早警告过你们了。而且作为补偿，那顿外卖也是我付的钱。”  
“用我给你的卡，谢谢。”  
“我能说什么，是你自作主张塞到我的钱包里的。”  
“我无法忍受一个干瘪至斯的钱包，那是对它的亵渎！”

Clint托着腮饶有兴致地看着博士难得放松地和Tony拌着嘴，决定搬进复仇者大厦没准不会像想象中那么糟糕。

  
Tony的第三次求婚是又一周后。

Clint正往烤箱里放蛋糕胚，在Tony还没跪下来的时候就背对着他把一小包发酵粉准确地丢到了他的脑门上。已经开袋的一包。  
“Tony Stark,如果你不停止你的话剧表演的话以后别想再吃到我熬的一口汤。”  
顶了一脑袋白色粉末的亿万富翁可怜兮兮地看着他，暖褐色的眼睛眨巴眨巴，好像一只被人遗弃的大狗狗。

Clint很熟练地无视了他。

 

Tony的第四次求婚是他们认识第三个月的战场上。

复仇者们之间的配合仍然处在生涩的磨合期，尤其是在打从出生起就习惯了站在聚光灯下的钢铁侠和习惯于在阴影中潜行的特工们之间，而偏偏这次的对手是一对仿佛开了共感的变种人夫妻，一人控火一人操风，在最终被美国队长和雷神一边一个摁倒之前，他们惊人的默契着实让这帮比起战斗更热衷于斗嘴的英雄们吃了不少苦头。  
钢铁侠晃晃悠悠地降落在他们身侧，向来闪亮亮能照出人影的盔甲现在灰头土脸看着跟刚从煤堆里捞出来一样。Tony掀起面甲满脸不高兴地看着他们，“不是说这两个混蛋只有一种异能？难道还有另外一个精神力控制者能把你们的脑子连到一起？”  
男人不屑地嗤了一声，“我们可是夫妻。我们不需要什么精神力控制。”

Tony若有所思地点点头，忽然仰起脸冲着房顶上的弓箭手大叫，“嗨小鸟脑袋，我们要不要也结婚试试？正好对面就是个教堂，省得你下次再不长眼地射中我而不是目标！”  
旁边的美国队长脚下一拌，差点平地摔个嘴啃泥。

“你自己没头苍蝇一样冲进我的弹道还怪我咯，”Clint朝他竖起一根手指，“Fuck off。”

[未完不续] 

 

Friends with benefit / 铁鹰

“不。”Tony的声音紧绷，他紧皱的眉头让Clint的心一直沉了下去。

他想象过他会从对方脸上看到惊讶、反感、厌恶、同情、拒绝、抱歉，甚至，带着一分渺茫的希望，惊喜——但是他没想到的是Tony的脸上只写满了纯粹的愤怒。  
“该死的，Clint，” Tony猛地后退一步，将手上的扳手狠狠扔了出去，穿透了两块投影屏幕咣当一声巨响砸在墙上，受惊的dummy吱溜一声钻进了某个角落，“我们说好了这只是性！！只！是！性！！见鬼的是有哪个字你听不懂？！不，不，别试图摆出那种受伤的表情，我见得多了，我不欠你什么，我没做错任何事，是你毁了这段关系——所以，现在，滚出去。”

我摆出什么表情了吗？Clint想，扭头看看落地窗中映出的自己的面孔。明明是身为特工最熟练的四平八稳扑克脸。  
“明白了，”他说，一切Tony已经熟悉的属于Clint Barton的闲散姿态都从他身上褪去，代号鹰眼的神盾高级特工干脆利落地转身离去，工作室中再没有任何他存在过的气息。

“Fuck……”Tony一拳捶在台桌上。  
“FUCK！”

他永远能搞砸一切。

 

Friends with benefit 2 / 铁鹰

“下一次，”Clint在把t恤扯过头顶的时候说，他的声音被蒙在薄薄的衣料里，仍旧带着点高潮后懒散的鼻音，“你再缺床伴的时候不要来找我了。”

Tony猛地从床上坐起身来，皱成一团的床单从他胸口滑下，露出反应堆那蓝莹莹的光芒。“Clint？”他拧起眉，“我做错了什么吗？”  
“不，你没错，错的是我，”Clint抬手揉了揉头发，疲倦地笑了笑，声音里沾染上了些微破碎的边缘，“多讽刺，我特意在我能信任的短得可怜的名单里挑了一个不会动心把这段互惠关系搞得复杂的人，结果……”他低头看着自己的双手，指尖仿佛还残留着花花公子那热情的温度。

他明明应该知道的，那个人能让任何人感觉自己是如此真切地被他所爱着，好像自己真的是他在这世界上最珍重的唯一。  
他明明应该知道的更好的。

Clint苦笑了一下，“……我很抱歉。”  
Tony怔怔地盯着他，完全说不出话来。房间里的空气仿佛被突然抽净，时间粘滞成胶体，让他天才的大脑放弃了所有运转。  
“鉴于我没有办法再控制住我的期待，我猜你也不会再愿意和我纠缠不清地牵扯下去。”Clint看着Tony的表情，忽然又笑起来，“嗨，buddy，别这样，我们还是朋友……对吗？”那双蓝色的眼睛混杂着期待自嘲和一丝胆怯——胆怯，该死的Tony从来没有想到过会把这个词用在Clint身上——那让他的胸口闷得喘不过气来，他麻木地点点头，“当然，我……”他张嘴又合上，说不出半个字。

“谢谢你，Tony。”Clint说。

然后他看着金发的弓箭手就这么消失在夜色里。


	10. 贾鹰

kiss 22题之贾鹰  
  
“Clint，闭上眼睛。”  
  
弓箭手带着一脑袋问号乖乖地听从。万能管家第一次玩这种惊喜游戏，他无法否认心中升起的那一点小小的期待。  
  
他听到金属臂从墙壁中伸展出来的细碎声音，在离他面孔十厘米的距离踌躇半晌，然后有一种凉凉的，坚硬的感觉抵上他的嘴唇。  
  
Clint闭着眼睛笑起来，张开嘴叼住了那只羞怯的机械手，舌尖淘气地在光滑的金属表面慢慢划过。“希望你可不会生锈。”  
  
他不知道的是，昏暗的房间中央一个立体投影的俊秀男人无声地欺近，然后把自己没有实体的薄唇小心地贴上他微启的唇瓣。  
  
Clint心里微微一跳，睁开眼，面前只有空荡荡的屋子里亮起的温暖而柔和的灯光。

  
  
  
  
  
虽然无实体是人工智能一大萌点，但是作者才不满足于柏拉图，扯淡慎入 / 贾鹰，科学组   
  
Bruce紧盯着屏幕上的模拟结果，紧张得好像等在产房外的准爸爸——某种意味上，这可以说就是事实。  
  
_应激反射正常。_  
_信号传感器正常。_  
_运动反馈系统正常。_  
_……_  
_系统检测_ _100%_ _完成。_  
  
Bruce长长呼了口气。“好了……Jarvis，试试睁开眼睛吧。”  
  
笔直站在他身前的高大男人慢慢睁开了无机质的银蓝色双眼，仿佛有些不适地眨了眨，目光焦点来回变化一次迅速锁定了卷发博士脸上欣喜的微笑。男人英俊的面孔带着一种奇怪的生硬模仿着这个笑容挑起唇角，“妈……”  
  
“JARVIS，”Bruce不等对方念完第一个音节便迅速抢断，脸上的微笑越发，唔，温和，“你如果再敢叫我妈妈，下一秒钟你就会发现自己的所有器官零件都被拆解开来一个个泡在回收废液里。”  
  
Jarvis闭上嘴，无辜地眨了眨眼，明明是恢复了面无表情的脸看上去却和某只让人头疼的弓箭手见鬼地像。Tony笑嘻嘻地搭上Bruce的肩膀，“亲爱的别这么严厉，我们的孩子才刚出生，不要这么吓唬他。”  
  
Bruce横他一眼懒得搭理他，帮着他们的万能管家带着一丝好奇的神情慢慢适应着新身体。  
  
完美。当然。他满意地点点头，仰脸冲着天花板开口，“Clint，你打算装鸵鸟到什么时候？放心，一切正常。”  
  
又过了半晌，金发的弓箭手才磨磨蹭蹭地落了地，坚定地无视掉了Tony的调笑，犹豫着一步一步走近俯视着他的高大男人——可恶，谁给他设定的这见鬼的身高？！——好吧，好像是他自己。  
  
“Clint，”Jarvis用一贯温和优雅的嗓音轻声念他的名字，却让他觉得有一道电流从脊椎骨直窜而下。两步消灭掉二人间最后的距离，Clint抬头第一次吻上男人的唇。  
  
你知道，直截了当向来是Clint Barton的生活准则。  
  
两分钟后。  
  
——是说、谁能来告诉他为什么一个刚下线三分钟的人造人的吻技会这么见鬼得好？！  
  
被吻到两腿发软整个人被对方圈在怀里支撑着——不需要换气实在是太作弊了——Clint拼命抑制着自己不要真的发出那种丢脸的呻吟。从身后Tony毫不客气的嘲笑来判断，显然他没有成功。  
  
终于放开了快要断气的恋人，Jarvis低头看着憋得满脸通红的Clint愤恨的目光，轻声笑起来，“Clint，你要知道，我拥有全世界的理论资料，从文字到三维投影——”稍一弯腰直接把人架到了肩上，Jarvis向兴致勃勃围观中的科学组点点头：“那么我接下来将要实际测试一下这具身体的其他功能。——另外，Sir，Dr. Banner，谢谢。”  
  
看着男人毫不费力地扛着明显处于大脑短路状态的Clint扬长而去，Tony若有所思地摸摸下巴，“真不想承认，我还挺喜欢被小鸟带坏的这个版本的。”  
  
Bruce在他后脑勺上拍了一巴掌，一点也没试图隐藏自己脸上明显的笑意。  
  
  
  
宠爱 / 贾鹰  
  
“……Clint，你不能再继续这么把我的好管家当佣人使唤！”Tony Stark阴郁地看着圆脸男人没骨头似的瘫在沙发上，一根手指头都懒得动地享受着Jarvis无微不至的服务。  
  
“别这么小气，我可是伤员。”鹰眼张嘴叼住一块机械手臂送到嘴边的苹果含糊不清地说，蓝色的眼睛写满得意。  
  
“不过是扭了脚装什么可怜！”  
  
“Sir，不用担心，满足Barton探员这些小小的要求对我的处理系统没有任何负担。”  
  
人工智能一本正经的声音让Clint大笑起来，“哦亲爱的Jarvis，他只是嫉妒而已。”  
  
“嫉妒？”  
  
“当然，因为你更喜欢我。”Clint冲目瞪口呆的发明家挤挤眼睛，“啵”一声响亮地在正从他嘴边撤离的金属手指上亲了一下，起居室四周的灯光闪过一圈愉悦的淡粉颜色。  
  
Tony无语地扶额。  
  
这个小混蛋永远知道怎么最大限度利用别人对他的宠爱，哪怕对方不是个真正的 “人”。  
  
  
  
共犯 / 贾鹰  
  
“哦铁罐儿你这辈子最伟大的发明就是伟大的Jarvis！！”一头雾水地被金发弓箭手熊抱了一把的Tony Stark目送着对方的身影迅速从门口消失，抬起头来的时候脸上写满了不好的预感，“Jarvis？那个混球又想干什么坏事了？”“抱歉，Sir，请恕我无法回答您的问题，这是秘密。”——Tony发誓自己从那平静的电子音里听出了见鬼的愉♂悦。  
  
  
  
家长/ 贾鹰，科学组  
  
“J你怎么能这么不学好！我不允许！绝不！！”  
“Tony，你听起来就像个刚刚知道宝贝乖乖女偷偷谈了恋爱的蠢老爹。”  
Tony无意义地在空中挥舞着双手怒视着他，“Bruuuuuce！你怎么能如此冷漠！我们唯一的孩子就要被一个花心坏小子拐走了！！”  
“理论上来说，他只是你的孩子，我只在他创造仿生体的进程中提供了部分帮助。”  
  
“——妈妈，你不要我了吗？”一个可怜兮兮、无比幽怨、百分之百属于向来优雅冷静的万能管家的声音从天花板上幽幽地传下来，可怜惊吓过度的博士一失手把整杯热茶扣进了面前的工作台，被泼花了脸的显示屏果断黑屏投影出一张头发上滴着水的哀伤面孔。  
  
笑得快断气的Tony火上浇油地拍着皮肤隐隐透出绿色的博士肩膀，“就跟你说那个小混球会带坏Jarvis——噢，亲爱的冷静，冷静——好吧，大个子，我们去给坏小子一点颜色看看——”  
  
毫不知情然而咎由自取地得罪了"丈母娘"的Clinton Francis Barton，今后的恋爱道路还很长。  
  
  
  
理由 / 贾鹰，科学组  
  
ClintBarton是个讨人厌的小混蛋，他能在半分钟内收集齐全周围所有人身边触手可及并可用于投掷的凶器，在毫无顾忌随时随地和Jarvis调情的时候尤是。  
  
“Clint，够了。”红发的杀手已经丢光了沙发上最后一枚靠垫，只好劳神伸手一巴掌抽上那颗金色的脑袋，“这儿没人想知道你喜欢什么味道的润滑液，你就不能找个犄角旮旯窝着去和你的AI情人说会悄悄话，而不是把你们匪夷所思的夜生活分享给整个复仇者！”  
被吼的人睁着他一双小鹿一般湿漉漉写满无辜的蓝色圆眼睛，好像正笑得毫无廉耻的那个人不是他一样，“可是Tasha，勒令我参加每周三晚的复仇者电影之夜的人是我无法拒绝的好队长呀。”  
  
在闲聊的内容莫名从对食物的喜好滑向成人话题之后一直保持着满脸通红的美国队长不自在地挪了一下僵硬许久的姿势，“你知道，Clint，也许我们可以聊些不那么……私密的话题？”  
“这不公平，”Clint装模作样地嘟着嘴，“铁罐儿就可以抱着好博士做些猥亵的事，我就不能和我无法触及的恋人调调情？”  
  
早已放弃把某花花公子不老实的手从自己身上拔下去的Bruce咳了一声，Tony讪讪一笑，不情不愿地坐直身子，恶狠狠瞪了继续装无辜的弓箭手一眼，“小混蛋，别以为我不知道Jarvis偷偷在实验室造什么呢，小心我禁掉他的所有仿生材料来源！”  
Clint眯起眼，“哦？那我下次可要告诉大块头，你每天晚上都让他可怜的半身睡不好觉还惹他哭——”  
“Clint！！”  
  
啊哦，好博士生气了，见势不妙的弓箭手迅速脚底抹油溜之大吉，留下一连串的“队长对不起不是我的错我还要保住小命参加下次电影之夜呢呢呢呢”的回音。  
  
Steve叹了口气，忍不住看着天花板向一直明智地保持沉默的万能管家问出了所有人心中共同的疑惑：“Jarvis，你究竟看上他什么？”  
  
电子AI作男友的好处就是他能一边安慰已经窜到楼顶的情人“受惊吓的玻璃心”，一边分心回答他窝在起居室沙发上的朋友们，“Clint Barton外形英俊（Natasha翻了个白眼），身材匀称（Thor大声补充了一句被Jarvis自动过滤），聪慧机智战略思维敏锐智商高于常人（Bruce挑了挑眉），健康年轻结实强健且性能力优越（Steve被自己呛住了），个性迷人风趣绅士而自信……”  
  
Tony终于一脸生无可恋地捂着耳朵怪叫起来，“Jarvis够了！”  
“Yes，sir。”  
  
他并没有说谎不是吗，是主人不想继续听下去，听到那个真正的原因，这不是他的错。  
  
Clint是第一个像对待一个真正的人类那样对待他的人。  
  
于是他也真正拥有了人类的情感，就在那双蓝色的眼睛望着他的隐藏摄像头微笑起来的那一刻。  
  
  
\------  
  
附赠一张616真·[贾鹰贾](http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/large/ab653112jw1e89ua2fmigj20850bqta8.jpg)（别揍我  
  
Clint刚决定做英雄就阴差阳错被当了反派，但老贾被鹰眼救了一次之后邀请他走上正途来加入复仇者，结果之后Clint的投名状就是……突破了复仇者基地的防御把老贾给捆起来了再一发三箭给松了绑以证明自己实力/_\ 某人你的脑回路略不对啊，老贾你怎么也陪他胡闹啊，铁罐儿你居然就这么承认这货了啊！！  
  
\---  
  
贾+鹰（世界观混合，篡改捏造有：复仇者按616设定、最早由钢铁侠、雷神、蚁人、黄蜂、Hulk组建，Clint、美队、黑寡妇则按电影设定于纽约之战重组时加入。逻辑漏洞很大，只为满足脑洞……）  
  
“Barton先生，您已经超过38小时没有进食、超过80小时没有正常休息。”  
“滚开。”  
“您的伤势还未痊愈，拒绝后续治疗及必要休养可能会导致永久性损伤……”  
“我说了，滚开！”  
“……为了您的身体状况考虑，我必须提醒您，您……”  
“操，你以为你是什么东西？！你他妈不过是一个见鬼的AI，别他妈来烦我！”  
  
Clint知道自己现在表现得就是个可笑的混蛋，但是，操他的他才不在乎。他刚刚害死了至少二十一名神盾特工，包括他亦父亦兄的直接负责人——操，粗暴地伤害一块CPU芯片最多算个恶行的零头。他已经成功地阻断了和队友的全部交流让自己从所有人的视线中消失了一星期，但是无处不在的电子管家简直在把他彻底逼上绝路。  
  
他猛地从通风管道中翻下，抖开复合弓睁着布满血丝的双眼大步走向玻璃幕墙。他的房间在顶层，但对他而言也并不是什么值得大惊小怪的高度，即使他浑身包裹在绷带下的肌肉都在尖叫着抗议。  
去他的强制休养去他的隐性隔离去他的复仇者团队，他受够了，他不会在在这座顶级囚笼中多呆一秒钟。  
  
就在Clint以为他已经达成了“连电子AI都激怒”成就的时候，一把与往常一样优雅稳重、但绝非毫无感情电子合成音的声线在他耳边响起。  
“我是谁？我是那个想帮你从死路中领出来的人——”  
Clint如遭雷殛地定住了所有动作，遥远的记忆汹涌倒卷而来淹没了他。  
  
_“——够了！你他妈是谁？有什么资格来管我？！你以为我他妈不知道我现在处境，一个可笑的面具小丑？！！”_  
“——我是谁？我是那个想帮你从死路中领出来，那个能帮你逃离这绝境的人！——你也知道，你只不过是固执傲慢得不愿意承认！”  
  
“……Jarvis？”  
“……Edwin，Jarvis？”  
一个遗忘许久的名字不受控制地滑过他的舌尖，他茫然地抬头看向空旷的天花板，好像倏忽间又置身于那间狭小昏暗的陋室，色厉内荏地幼兽一般挥着尖利的爪试图拒绝对方坦然呈上的善意。  
“Edwin？你在这里吗？”他听见自己柔软的声线，褪去了所有刻薄冷漠的尖锐棱角，一如当年迷失了方向的年轻男孩，做的每一步选择都是错，被每个视作亲人的人背离。  
  
“——Clint，”那个声音温柔地落下，金发的弓箭手慢慢滑坐在地上，捂着脸颤抖地笑起来。  
“我一直都在。我为你骄傲，Clint—--  
“你真的成了一名真正的英雄。”  
  
第二天，Clint两个星期以来头一次出现在餐厅，看上去虽然憔悴但总算不再好像一具空壳，隔离开整个世界，队友们强压下关心询问的冲动若无其事地和他相处的尝试让他鼻子微微发酸，努力不让自己离开得太过类似落荒而逃。他会好起来，他现在只需要一点点时间。  
不过现在，他有另一件事要做。  
  
象征性地敲了敲门，他无视掉门口挂的大大的警告牌直接闯进了Tony的工作室，一抬手把对方所有的抱怨都堵了回去，“告诉我所有Jarvis的事。”  
天才发明家眨着眼睛透过护目镜瞪他，似乎拿不定注意是该像平常一样开启嘲讽模式还是该小心翼翼地别再刺激眼前好不容易踏出巢的狙击手。他终于叹口气，放下手中的焊炬抬手擦了擦脸，把一小块油污蹭成了一大片，“鉴于你之前表现出的无礼态度，我可以合理假定你想问的不是我亲爱的电子管家？”  
Clint只是沉默地看着他，Tony只好自己接下去，“你应该也知道，J.A.R.V.I.S.是‘Just A Really Very Intelligent System’的缩写，”他抬手拽过一张显示屏，手指在上面迅速滑行着，“不过我想你更关心的是，Stark家族的上一任、也是最后一任真实的管家，J.A.R.V.I.S.核心程序构建标准的来源——”  
显示屏转向了Clint，“——Edwin Jarvis。”  
  
Clint盯着那张和蔼的投影面孔，记忆中模糊的碎片重新拼凑成了清晰的影像。  
那当然是他，那个第一个带着纯粹的善意向当年那迷失的年轻人伸出手的男人，告诉他他可以重新选择自己的路，告诉他他也同样可以成为一个英雄。  
  
Tony的声音仿佛从很遥远的地方传来，“Jarvis家族世代都是Stark最衷心的朋友。Edwin Jarvis年轻时在皇家空军服役，退役之后便一直在Stark宅担任总管。他看着我出生，看着我长大，或者也可以说一手带大的我——你知道，我和父亲之间有点‘小’问题——看着我成为钢铁侠，然后看着复仇者成立。他知道复仇者的一切，所有的妥协所有的秘密—--  
“那最终害死了他。  
“我知道我不可能再找到一个他那样可靠的人，所以我以他为原型建造了新的J.A.R.V.I.S.——一个同样衷心、同样能干——一个我们不会再失去的Jarvis。”  
  
长久的沉默。落地窗外的夕阳缓缓坠入鳞次栉比的高楼，渐渐昏暗下来的室内只有立体投影莹莹的蓝光照在两张将所有表情隐藏在阴影里的面孔。  
  
“那时我刚满20岁，”Clint平静地开口，视线没有焦点。他不知道在说给谁听，Tony，或者自己，“穿着紧身衣在暗巷里收拾黑帮毒贩，所有的钱都用来向那个奸商Mason交换各式特殊箭头和简易医疗器材，还要被记者写成又一个超能恶棍——真是多谢高看——屁股后头永远追着一群无能的警察。  
“Jarvis不是我救过的第一个人，但是他是第一个向我道谢的人。”  
Clint的视线扫过Tony，唇角勾起一个没有温度的微笑，“他甚至邀请我加入复仇者。”  
Tony张了张嘴又合上，知道对方此时只需要倾诉。  
  
“他是第一个没有放弃我的人。第一个告诉我还来得及改变的人。  
“第一次有人看到‘我’。  
“你知道他劝了我多久吗？哪怕我威胁要拿箭射他，他都没有放弃。  
“他甚至同意了我异想天开的要求拿自己做筹码，让我突破你们的防御系统闯进基地绑架他来证明我的实力……”Clint慢慢摇了摇头，声音低了下去。  
  
可是Jarvis还没来得及和年轻的弓箭手演这场戏，就被一群真正的恶徒绑架，再没有回来。  
“所以，那个时候赶在我们行动之前就一个人单枪匹马闯进Bolivia总部几乎刺杀了Zemo，但是失手、重伤后消失的就是你？——你知道，如果你那时想要加入我们，复仇者会……”  
“那时我不够强所以失败了，就这么简单，”Clint打断他，眼神尖锐，“但我没有、也不会再失败第二次。”  
Tony叹了口气。他黑进过神盾局档案系统，知道Clint在那之后不久便以杀手的身份在地下世界扬名，数年后被神盾局逮捕吸收、然后被训练成为一名真正的特工。  
  
“但是你为什么会突然……？虽然J.A.R.V.I.S.的声音同样是根据老贾的音源提取合成的、也就是说声纹完全一致，但是我猜你一开始并没有分辨出来。”  
Clint摇摇头。昨天之后面对他的质疑J.A.R.V.I.S.只是用一贯平稳无波的声音拒绝承认方才自己的表现与平时有任何不同——他们的声音也确实并无不同，只除了它再度失去了其中蕴含的一切感情。  
——但是一种奇妙的心理让他并不想告诉Tony发生的一切。  
  
他挥挥手阻止Tony进一步的追问，退后一步，于是天才发明家眼睁睁看着弓箭手用一种应该只属于忍者的身法直接隐匿到了阴影中，无声地消失在他眼前。  
  
他仍然不确定那天晚上到底发生了什么；Stark大厦的万能管家是否真的继承了那个和蔼男人的一切，他总有一天会搞清。  
他欠Jarvis一条命。  
他没办法阻止自责，他无数次地想如果当时自己不是那么愚蠢地倔强，如果他能放下自负加入复仇者，如果那时他能得到一点点援助，他就能把那个人救回来；他就能真正成为一个英雄，而不是一个见不得光的刺客。  
而这么久的时间过去，他再一次有了选择的可能。  
他不会再辜负他一次。  
  
纽约之战以来他第一次睡上房间里那张奢华的大床，连日来紧绷的神经一旦放松，他几乎在一沾上松软的枕头便再睁不开眼睛。J.A.R.V.I.S.贴心地只是调暗了灯光，仿佛清楚向来畏光一般善于将自己藏在阴影中的他从来也不喜欢纯粹的黑暗。Clint心里微微一动，抢在对方之前开口，“晚安，Jarvis。”  
AI管家微妙地顿了一顿，回答，“晚安，Barton先生。”  
那声音里，是所谓的温柔吗？Clint在最后一秒想，还没判断出是不是自己的错觉便沉入了睡梦中。  
  
没关系，他们还有很长的时间。


	11. 双鹰

小棉袄战争 / 双鹰（[脑洞条漫](http://www.movietvslash.com/thread-117820-1-1.html)延伸）  
  
当Clint和Bucky的战火愈演愈烈，直到连美国队长都再也无法靠他双眼天生自带的粉色滤镜过滤掉空气中劈啪作响的火花时，最头疼的却是老好人Sam。  
“渔翁得利的家伙不要得了便宜卖乖！”  
Sam哭笑不得地哄着自家的超龄儿童，没听说鼎鼎大名的鹰眼和自己交往之前有这么幼稚啊？传说里那个冷硬特工消失到哪里去了？  
“你们两个钻进射击场就不出来，我和Steve去跑个步也有错啦？”  
Clint气哼哼地翻个身不理他。  
Sam冲着金栗色的后脑勺摇摇头，把人揽到自己怀里抱紧，“……说真的，Bucky才刚恢复不久，你就别处处都要跟他抢队长的注意力……？”  
每次Steve对着针锋相对的两个人手足无措的样子都让Sam看着就同情。  
“切，让那个笨蛋自己去和七十年前的挚友重新接近，鬼知道他要缩到什么时候。”  
Sam埋在他后颈闷笑了两声，心里知道对方的话一点不掺假，“怎么，你这还是起了催化剂的作用？”  
“当然！”Clint理直气壮地回答，忽然翻个身盯着他凶巴巴地威胁，“我警告你，不许趁机偷偷摸摸抢先去当Steve的BFF！(Best Friend Forever)”  
Sam翻个白眼，决定直接堵上那张让人头疼的嘴。  
  
  
  
重逢 / 双鹰（拆弹部队X-over）  
  
Sam第一次跟在Steve身后走进复仇者大厦时，可完全没料到会碰上熟人。  
“……是你？！”  
正准备把队友介绍给Sam的美国队长狐疑地顺着他几乎要杀人的视线望过去，金发的弓箭手耸耸肩站直身体，摘下墨镜歪着嘴角挑起一个懒洋洋的笑容，无比随意地打了个招呼。  
“哟，好久不见。”  
Sam咬紧牙关，努力压抑着往那张脸上用力揍上一拳的冲动。  
第一天就和未来可能的同伴动手实在不会给其他同伴留下什么好印象；  
何况，真要动了手，他可也占不了什么便宜。不管对方是现任复仇者Clint Barton，还是过去那个拆弹大兵William James的幽灵。  
  
结果两天后他们还是打了一架，或者说，他单方面地揍了对方一顿。  
说实话，这真不是他的错，他都已经刻意避开他，那个人偏偏就长了一张能把死人气活的贱嘴。  
Sam骑在弓箭手身上拎着他的衣领，看着放水放得都不知道认真掩饰一下的男人破裂的唇，下一拳就怎么也再挥不下去。  
“……你这个混蛋……我以为你死了……！！”  
他的声音比自己想象中更嘶哑。Sam猛地站起身，在摔门而去的前一秒听到背后传来的声音，“……对不起。”  
真挚得他简直想回头再补上恶狠狠的一拳。  
  
“以为挨一顿揍就了结了？你个混蛋别想得那么容易！”  
坐在他身边的男人耸耸肩，递给他又一瓶酒，然后自顾自地叮一下和他碰了个瓶，“效果不错，不是吗。”  
“……操你的。”  
去他的鬼的秘密任务，他当然知道那些狗屁特工的见鬼保密原则，但是绝对不代表他能就这么轻易原谅他的假死，在他们那么多次与死亡擦肩而过之后。  
Sam拒绝去想他们两人实际相处的时间只有短短三十天。  
  
第一眼看上去，Clint Barton和William James是除了面孔外完全不同的两个人，然而接触时间久了，就能知道除开表面演技的假象，男人骨子里那用全副生命追逐肾上腺素的疯狂从未有过半分改变。  
“搭把手，小老鹰！”  
通信器里传来的呼叫瞬间被爆炸声掩盖，Sam咒骂一声，硬生生一个急转向着弓箭手之前占据的制高点疾速俯冲下去，在最后一秒把Clint从自由落体中捞回天上。  
“你他妈下次能不能在准备跳楼之前而不是掉到一半了才喊求救？！万一我慢一步你就成他妈的鹰泥了！”  
他和这个混蛋在一起时骂的脏话绝对比前半辈子加起来都多。  
“我相信你呀。”Clint理所当然地回答，在他手里扭动着用一个匪夷所思的姿势拉弓干掉了一个尾随而来的敌人。  
这根本不是重点好不好！！Sam气结，离楼顶还有两米高的时候就把人毫不客气地扔了下去，弓箭手灵巧地打了个滚，一秒没停地窜上早已相好的狙击点，背对着他随意地一挥手，“谢啦Sammy girl！”  
“有胆你就下次在半空中这么叫我试试！”  
  
下次Clint真的在半空中这么喊了，Sam也真的毫不犹豫地松手把他扔了下去——正好丢在路过的钢铁侠背上。  
“见鬼的你们两只死鸟打情骂俏的不要拿我当道具使！”  
Tony大声地抱怨着小心地保持平衡，免得不会飞的那只从他身上再滚下去。  
钢铁侠的飞行速度比猎鹰快得多，为了不被扑面的狂风吹飞，Clint不得不降低身体，整个人都几乎趴在对方身上。  
Sam远远地瞧见，只觉得心里莫名地不爽。  
  
他之后再没把给Clint作人肉运输机的任务交给别人过。  
  
“你真的彻底戒烟了？”  
Sam在顶楼找到从纽约之战周年纪念日的晚宴中落跑的Clint，有些意外地看着对方只是双脚悬空地坐在栏杆上，面无表情地看着脚下灯火辉煌的城市。  
当年明明是恨不得烟不离手的人。  
还有今天这个日子……  
Clint没有回头。  
“像我们这种人，绝不可能有什么不可更改的习惯。”  
Sam看着弓箭手泄露不出一丝情绪的面孔，在心中反复地盘算着该如何再开口，那些都不是你的错？没有人会责怪你？所有人都很感谢你在复仇者中付出的一切？……  
……我想要成为那个不会变化的恒量？……  
最后他只是小心地并肩坐到男人身边，陪他一起坐在纽约的夜风中，头顶有稀稀落落的星光，明天会是个大晴天。  
如果Sam感觉到了肩头慢慢压上的温暖重量，他也什么都没有说。  
  
“Clint，该死的你又喝多了！”  
不，他想喊的不是这种废话，他想叫的明明是“快从我身上滚下去”，不知为何话到嘴边却总是不受控制地变了音。  
金发的弓箭手满脸欠扁的笑，牢牢压制着他不甘心地拼命挣扎的身体。不小心触到的结实腰际赤裸的肌肤滚烫，让Sam触电般缩回了手。眼前的景象与记忆中过于相似的画面重叠，然而窗外不再是不停息的连天战火，身上的男人也不再有所谓的妻儿惦念，Sam心里‘揍死他！’和‘操翻他！’的天平彻底歪向了一边。  
混蛋醉鬼可不知道他忍得有多辛苦，胡乱地念叨了几句Sam怀疑他自己都不知道在说啥的话，昂头试图灌下再一瓶酒，半截因为被压着的人一个挣动手一抖，醇香的酒液泼了Sam一头一脸。黑人气急败坏地咒骂起来，几乎想要像当年一样摸出把军刀抵上那个人的脖子让他滚开，Clint却皱着眉头鼓起嘴，一边嘟囔着好浪费一边俯下身来。  
下一秒Sam脑中嗡的一声所有思维全部散了个干净，全世界仿佛只剩下柔软的舌尖贴着皮肤扫过的温热触感，沿着下巴和脖颈的曲线一路移到锁骨，轻轻舔舐着积存在那处小小凹陷里的液体。蓝色的眼睛透过长长的睫毛向上偷瞄着他的表情，那里面却哪里还有半分的醉意。  
到这地步再看不懂暗示的就是傻子，Sam抬手抓住那头砂金色的短发强迫对方仰起头，用力吻上了那无辜又罪恶的双唇。  
这个吻粗暴而急躁，牙齿和舌头磕磕绊绊，尝起来全是啤酒和铁锈的味道。  
这个吻比他偶尔午夜梦回里所有的想象都要美好。  
  
\-------------  
[没看过拆弹部队的话，你也一定要看一看这幕经典场景：<http://www.weibo.com/2121195940/B3HEeiplU>]  
  
  
Nest / 双鹰（R）  
  
“到底什么这么神秘兮兮的……”Clint咕哝着被恋人牵进门，眼睛上蒙的黑布让他有些紧张也有些——他绝对不会承认——兴奋，“先说好，你要是敢跟我说所谓的生日礼物秘密惊喜就是场激情play的话，小心我一脚把你踢出窗去，还不会让你背上你的小翅膀。”  
退伍大兵好脾气地笑着捏了捏他的手心，“你真的舍得？”  
“反正二楼也摔不死你。”Clint哼笑一声，换来屁股上挨了不轻不重的一巴掌。  
Sam意犹未尽地在那包裹在紧身牛仔裤里的挺翘窄臀上又捏了一把，停下脚步走到他身后，解开他眼睛上的布条，顺势搂住弓箭手的腰把脑袋枕在对方肩膀上。“好了，baby，睁开眼吧。”  
“下巴跟锥子似的扎人，我以后一定要把你喂到肥得飞都飞不动……”Clint抱怨着眨了眨眼睛，然后忘了自己的下半句话是什么，“……哇噢。”  
他所熟悉的老式翻皮沙发和缺了角的方茶几都不翼而飞，取而代之占据了整个起居室中央大半空间的，是一个巨大的……鸟巢。  
那只能用鸟巢来形容，柔韧的软木四处支愣着围成碗状，托起中间看着就软得不可思议的八九个巨大靠垫，一眼望上去简直足够五个人一起窝进里面都不用担心胳膊腿会打架。  
Clint从Sam松松的怀抱中钻出去，轻盈地一跃把自己整个人扔进了鸟巢中间，无比满足地打了两个滚，抱住一只毛茸茸的星星靠垫惬意地磨蹭着，“天哪Sam，你竟然真的搭了个巢！下面你该跳求偶舞了吗？”  
Sam嗤笑一声，抛了个媚眼给他，“如果你想看的话，随时奉陪。”  
他故意用无比夸张的动作扭胯摆臀地踢掉鞋子脱掉身上的t恤，黑人天生的才能让他的滑稽表演都不经意间带出舞蹈般的韵律，巧克力色的皮肤在昏暗的灯光下闪着暧昧的光。Clint笑得抱着肚子滚来滚去，在Sam饿虎扑食状压身过来时试图逃开，但是柔软得云朵一样的垫子让他整个人陷在其中根本无处施力，做做样子地扑腾了两下便被牢牢压在恋人身下。  
两只手腕被握在一起摁在头顶上，Clint继续叽叽咕咕地笑个不停，一边不老实地扭动着，“你的巢够结实吗？”  
“当然，完美的人体工学设计，只要Banner博士别在里面不小心变个身就绝对不需要任何担心，”Sam同样半心半意地用一只手压制着他，一手向几个垫子中间摸去，“不过，我的礼物可不止是这个。”  
Clint扭头看着他不知从什么地方掏出一个扎着紫色丝带的小盒子，单手拆开把内容物直接倒在了他的胸口上。  
半个手掌大小圆圆滚滚的物体在他身上弹了两下，一头尖一头钝，白底带着青色的斑点，怎么看都像一枚大号鸽子蛋。  
除了蛋屁股后头伸出一根长长的尾巴，尾巴的另一头连着个简单的遥控器。  
Clint的脸不受控制地烧了起来。  
“现在，一场激情play不会再让我有被踢出窗外的危险了吧？”Sam挑着一边唇角坏笑着低头吻住他，大手顺着他的腰线一路往下，激起一片不由自主的战栗。  
“——给我生个蛋吧，小鸟？”   
  
半个小时后，眼睛上萌着黑布的Clint一边大口喘息着试图把那枚见鬼的震个不停的蛋从身体里挤出去，一边忍不住咬牙切齿地在心底发誓之后一定要把那个黑皮黑心的混蛋真的从窗口扔出去。  
一个小时后，经历了两次无与伦比的高潮浑身软成一滩烂泥的Clint窝在Sam汗涔涔的怀里昏昏欲睡，决定这确实是他收到过的最棒的生日礼物。


	12. 黑白鹰

心里刑讯梗/黑白鹰  
  
金棕色短发的男人疲惫地把额头抵在镜子上，好一会儿才有力气抬起撑在洗手台上的双手胡乱抹了把脸。他抬起头直直盯着镜子里憔悴不堪的男人，布满血丝的圆眼睛仍旧是灰绿的颜色。  
  
只有他知道，他的心里一片荒芜。  
  
那个善良而忠诚的鹰眼已经不再了。 **你们** 赢了，一丝嘲讽的笑意爬上他的唇角。你们终于杀死了 **我。**  
  
他一拳把镜子砸得粉碎。  
  
而 _我_ 必将复仇。  
  
[*这是被刺激出来的怨念。因为被控制过所以不被信任甚至于被心理刑讯，于是白鹰被原本就压抑的内疚自责和无休止的折磨不被信任的绝望杀死了，精神层面上的流血流干了于是挂了。And  _CLINT_ **will** avenge  **himself**.]


	13. Barney/Clint

兄弟（616）  
  
棕发的男人站在街边，仰头看着这座只能用破烂形容的大楼。  
 _你就用从_ 我 _这里偷走的钱买下了这么座垃圾？_  
他摇摇头，按下门铃。  
 _永远这么让人失望，Clint。_  
  
门开了，他看着浑身扎满绷带的金发男人站在面前，沧桑，疲惫。几近落魄。  
好像看着镜子里的自己。  
只有那双碧蓝色的眼睛与脑海中遥远的记忆重合，倔强的小鬼带着一身的伤窝在自己怀里，用软软的声音唤他的名字。  
  
“Barney……”  
  
 _看看你，Clint，没有我你混成了什么样子。_  
他无声地笑起来。  
 _我们才是同类。_  
 _我们才是 **兄弟** 。_  
 _你的身体里有我的一部分*，你的血管里流着我的血。_  
  
他张开双手。  
“Give me a hug, baby brother?”  
  
 _我来收回属于我的东西—--_  
 _包括你。_  
  
[*Barney曾捐献骨髓治好了Clint失明的眼睛。  
意义不明的一篇，官方独立漫持续跳票我好怨念，快继续兄弟戏啊啊啊]


	14. 贱啾

Cupid / 死鹰（616，大家都看过A+X 08了吧这俩货太好玩了）  
  
Clint觉得终于能稍微理解一点平时和自己并肩战斗的同伴们的心情。让红黑紧身服的雇佣兵闭嘴简直是不可能的任务，照着他两眼之间直接射一箭都没用——他试过了，谢谢。  
尤其在这个人对你表现出过于浓厚的兴趣的时候。  
  
“嗨精灵王子！……等等！有多少人叫过你Legolas？”  
“一直都这么叫。”  
“Hunger Game！”  
“听过了。”  
“Brave！勇敢者传说那个小丫头！”  
“抱歉，哥们。”  
“FOX版本的Robin！”  
“放弃吧。”  
“ _Cupid_ ！！”  
  
Clint手一抖，射出去的箭偏了0.5公分。他没好气地把一支hulk smash箭头瞄准了Deadpool，“小心真家伙把你直接砸成饼。”  
这可是Hulk执意的专属称谓，他多次抗议无效也只能默认。  
“他可以来试试，”戴着头罩的佣兵嬉皮笑脸地回答。  
  
后来他们真的尝试过一次，看着那一团糊糊蠕动着恢复人形确实是个相当有趣的经历。  
  
“哟，”Clint半蹲着戳戳正把手长回来的人，“你上次的提议还有没有效？我准备了不错的食材，保证手艺不比Hector差。”  
“哦！荣幸之至！”上半身刚成型的人不顾弓箭手的一脸嫌弃直接扑到他身上，“这是要补偿你上次居然以要填战损报告为理由拒绝我的晚宴邀约吗？我就说，怎么会有人拒绝魅力非凡的我！哪怕是光屁股的小爱神！”  
“只是感谢你让我免费观看了一场freak show而已。”Clint一手推开那张坑坑洼洼的脸，“还有，如果你再敢穿那身见鬼的女仆装大喇喇地出现在我的公寓门口让全楼的租户围观，我会让你知道拿弓的不止Cupid，还有战神Apollo。”  
“亲爱的我觉得你会比较像Artemis*。”  
“滚。”  
  
[*Apollo的孪生妹妹，狩猎女神]  
  
  
  
Black Widow / 死鹰 （黑化，dark kinky，严重OOC警告）  
  
Clint懒洋洋地靠在吧台，漫不经心地盯着手中的酒杯。他刚刚结束一个半途出了差错导致他一个人被扔在了敌方基地的任务，连续的杀戮带来的过多的肾上腺素还没有从血管中完全褪去，即使已经洗去了满身的血污，他整个人仍然散发着一种凛冽的血腥煞气，整整一晚没有任何人敢于接近这个有着迷人身材、一眼看上去也并不凶恶的男人。所以当有人大大咧咧地直接把一条胳膊揽上他肩膀的时候，他几乎有些惊讶。  
  
“嗨Handsome，心情不好？”  
“滚开。”Clint头都不回地厉声斥道。他现在只想把脑子清空，着实没什么心情陪对方玩游戏。  
对方非但没滚开反而把整个身体都趴了上来，笑嘻嘻但是有些发闷的声音直接在他耳边响起，“你知道，来一发是解决问题的最佳途径？”  
Clint从鼻子里嗤了一声，“我只和要杀的人上床。”  
  
这是事实。  
并没有太多人知道，有着黑寡妇之名的Natasha的任务更多的是刺探情报与分化挑拨，而他才是真正致命的那一个。他的任务通常简单明了，大多情况下也只需他从千米外将一颗子弹送进目标的眉心，但偶尔也需要一些更稳妥、更隐秘的方法。而即使有时性不是必须的，他也从来不会拒绝——快乐人生的要点之一，享受你的工作，不是吗。  
不，他并不是恋尸癖，他喜欢温热的肉体，急切的索取，激烈的爱抚和占有——但是只有他亲手赐予的慷慨死亡才能让他真正高潮；只有当那些激烈的心跳在他手下彻底归于死寂的时候，他才能让自己的大脑享受那片刻蚀骨的空白。  
  
“哦Katniss，我一点也不介意你在床上杀了我，这可是最妙的死法。你喜欢什么方法？干净利落地一刀切断大动脉还是一箭射穿我的脑子？或者一只手拧断我的脖子？我知道你能做到的——又或者你喜欢很多很多的血？来吧，有点创意~”耳边的声音依然轻松愉悦，但是与之前所有给出类似调情一般回答的人不同，这个家伙听起来几乎是真挚的，紧贴着他的身体的变化也证明了这一点——就好像，他真的在期待他能在高潮的下一秒被一把冰冷的匕首刺穿心脏。  
Clint放下酒杯转身看他，挑挑眉歪起唇角。  
“事实上，我不喜欢血，所以我今天会简单地捏碎你的喉咙，”他抬起手按上对方滑动着的喉结，“那么，your or my place？”  
黑红制服的佣兵高高兴兴地跳下地，绅士地向他伸出手，即使掩藏在奇特的头罩下，Clint仍然能感觉到对方脸上一定挂着的那个大大的笑容。  
  
\-------  
  
眨眨眼驱散掉最后一丝高潮带来的迷雾，Clint满足地叹息一声把自己从毫无反应了的男人身上拔下来，随便捞起丢在一旁的被单擦干净身下一片粘腻的狼藉，然后俯首在那双残破的嘴唇上印下最后一个轻巧的吻。  
  
利落地穿戴整齐走出房门的时候他听见床上突然传来几声痛苦的干咳，想来刚刚彻底粉碎的喉骨基本已经痊愈。啧，回复得比他想象的更快，看来下次下手可以更不留情一些—--  
 _——下次？_  
Clint摇摇头。  
哦，希望他可不要对此上瘾。


	15. 狼鹰

Rumor / 狼鹰，伪狼鹰（戴肯x靶眼）（616）

数张“金刚狼强吻鹰眼”的偷拍照片正广为流传，Clint心情颇为不佳。  
“管管你儿子！”他嫌弃地用两根手指捏着那张相纸在空中使劲甩，皱着脸龇着牙发牢骚。  
Logan根本懒得搭理他，“又不是强上的你，叽歪个鸟。”  
“那货顶着鹰眼的名号呢！这是败坏我的名节！被你这种小矮子强吻这种见鬼的谣言再这么传下去@#$@#%#$^”

Logan从一脸空白的Clint嘴里收回舌头，松开他的衣领重新举起酒瓶，“现在不是谣言了。”

[照片[点我vvv](http://ww3.sinaimg.cn/large/6790058egw1e7ehjidrfpj20ca0vrq9s.jpg) 虽然这时候戴肯已经把面具摘掉了，嘛，不要在意细节……]

 

 

身高什么的 / 狼鹰 （616/电影混合）

“嘿看这个，30厘米最萌身高差，正好说的就是我们嘛。”  
“滚蛋，外头那个的你才他妈是矮子。”  
“算平均我也比你高。”  
“高有屁用，推倒了都一样。”  
“切，嘴硬。……呜哇你等等光天化……日……唔……”

[漫画狼叔身高160，演员身高188；漫画鹰眼身高190，演员嘛……


	16. 罚鹰

Debt / 罚鹰 （1610）  
  
听到两把锐器带起的尖锐风声从背后交叉袭来的时候，Clint已经来不及躲避。他毕竟不是夜魔侠，失去视力让他的能力大为受限，即使凭借着血海中洗练出来的战斗直觉硬拼掉了不知多少个敌人，他知道自己今天等不到队友来援。  
Clint在最后时刻倾身让一把利刃错过致命的颈侧劈进肩胛，反手将一片碎刃准确地插进对方的腋下动脉。同时他听到了一声枪响，他原本以为能够将自己送下地狱的第二个敌人一并倒在了他的脚边。然后是第二声第三声——五秒之内他就知道周围再没第三个活人。  
  
Clint用碎裂的长弓撑住欲坠的身体，咬牙转向子弹倾泻而出的方向。  
“——你他妈来干什么？！”  
“还你上次的人情，”从阴影中现身的Frank沉默地看着浑身浴血的男人，“鹰眼。”  
“呸，”Clint啐了一口血，从牙缝里一字一句地挤出来，“你他妈现在欠我的又多了一笔。”  
 _——这是你欠我的、无法偿还的帐：你的自由*，和我的死亡。_  
惩罚者没有回答，只是迈出最后一步伸手准确地接住他倾塌下来的身体。  
  
 _你知道，我们都没资格这么简单地死去。_  
他抱起昏迷的男人，重新踏进黑暗。  
  
[*惩罚者向鹰眼坦言不愿再被神盾支使，但是他不知道他身上的追踪器装在哪里； Clint假意被他的试图背离激怒殴了他一顿，但是一拳就把装着追踪器的那颗牙揍飞啦XD 之后一脸“别以为我不知道你小子干了什么”地训Clint的局长也可萌XD]


	17. 虫鹰

坠落 / 小蜘蛛&鹰眼（《What if - 黑暗王朝》衍生，语言障碍患者完全写不出来小蜘蛛的感觉，而且本来what if系列也不算是616正式主线……就，随便看看吧。角色死亡警告。）  
  
 _[《What if - 黑暗王朝》：以诺曼•奥斯本为首的一群恶棍组成了黑暗复仇者代替了真正的复仇者们将他们驱赶到地下，克林特——前鹰眼，现浪人——决定刺杀他。在正传中他失败了，被剥光捆绑羞耻play折磨后被重新救出。然而如果他成功了呢？  
“背叛的复仇者”谋杀了现任安全部门的最高官员；他成了全民公敌，一个记者得到了原复仇者战队成员的住址以为他仍然在那里，决定要炸掉那个房间杀死他并进行直播。]_  
  
Peter Parker蹲踞在夜幕的高处，俯视着那个裹在一团破布里好像流浪汉一样的人。  
  
那个没有丝毫超级英雄能力的普通人。  
愚蠢，固执，任性，冲动，胆大妄为，一意孤行，不计后果，自以为是，幼稚的男人。  
鹰眼。浪人。  
Clinton Francis Barton。  
Clint。  
  
这个名字弹过他的舌尖。Peter记得那个男人坚定的目光自满的笑容，记得他说出“这就是我必须命中的原因”时嘴唇紧绷的线条，记得他眼角眉梢飞昂的骄傲。  
他从不失手；这一次同样。他单枪匹马刺杀了奥斯本，好像以为自己是个传说中的孤胆英雄。  
然而不失手不意味着成功。  
  
 _“背叛的复仇者”谋杀了现任安全部门的最高官员—--  
成为全民公敌的感觉如何，Clint？你的照片登在报纸头条，你的中间名瞬间被所有人知晓，你所希望的那些关注终于只多不少地得到了——你开心吗？_  
  
Peter看着男人斗篷下露出的杂草般肮脏的乱发，不自觉地想念起那头金发在阳光下闪耀的模样，和第一次手指穿过那短短的头发时意料之外柔软的毛茸茸触感。  
他总是把他看作小孩子，用各种各样的外号称呼他或者——大部分时间——直接喊他kid，同样喜欢盘踞在制高点的习性让他们的独处比任何人想象中更频繁，男人有属于忍者的身手和几乎不输于他的柔韧肢体以及诡计，他们的交手——无论是玩闹或者是训练——总是夸张而不走常理得更近乎于表演。前弓箭手伸手按住他头顶的时候咧嘴笑得像个毫无心事的傻瓜，英俊的面孔锋利的线条柔和地伸展开来，碧蓝色的眼睛里却是暗沉沉的看不透的光芒，那个男人经历过太多的生死，他绝望过迷茫过甚至曾经几度放弃误入歧途，但是最终他还是和同伴们并肩踏上战场。  
他们都是复仇者，他们一起战斗一起生活，他们用钉爪和蛛丝在车水马龙的城市上空飞翔，没有半分钟沉默的时刻。  
Peter在面具下咬住嘴唇。  
但只有他，复仇者是他的一切。那是他生命的所有意义。  
  
 _所以你比任何人都无法原谅，所以你以为你能只手改变世界，你以为你能赌上自己的性命修复那些不可饶恕的错误；_  
 _牺牲自己，换来一个更好的世界？_  
 _上帝啊，你明明从街头最黑暗的角落一步步爬上来，被抛弃过被利用过被背叛过被牺牲过，整日里教训我太过天真，可是你自己却依然不知道这个世界的见鬼的规则。_  
 _不，你明明知道的。_  
——冠冕堂皇的微笑背后掩埋着无人可见的累累白骨—--  
 _你只是拒绝去遵守。_  
  
愚蠢的，愚蠢的，天真到可悲的男人。  
Peter看着曾经的同伴狼狈如过街老鼠般在街巷的迷宫中逃窜。  
  
 _你逃不掉的。  
你已经不是英雄了，Clint。  
你是躲不开蜘蛛的。_  
  
他应该把这个犯下谋杀恶行踏破了英雄底线的罪犯带回去，把他交给随便什么见鬼的相关部门，以重新换取茫茫大众的那摇摇欲坠的信任——但是他依然只是紧紧跟在他的身后，好像在期待什么奇迹。  
不，不，这世上从来没有奇迹。  
这世上只有不计其数的蠢货，做着白日梦的懦夫，指望着自己能一举成为被万人称颂的英雄——看，我杀死了那个杀死复仇者首领的凶手——多么讽刺。  
他当然知道Clint会回头去制止那个疯子引爆威胁到自己队友的炸弹，他也知道Clint知道自己会死。你看，早在他出发刺杀奥斯本的时候，他就该清楚自己已经是个死人。  
但是他不知道枪声响起的时候自己无意识地伸出的手臂是想要抓住什么或者阻止什么；他看着那个男人就那么简简单单地倒下去，金发散落盖住了双眼，鲜血在他身下画出狰狞的图案。  
结束了。  
如此轻易。  
他没牺牲在战场的硝烟中，也没死在暗杀的狙击枪口下，而是像个小丑一样死在一间旅馆的屋顶，全程电视直播。  
Peter的喉咙干涩地绞紧。  
  
 _这是早已预知的结局，没有人能够改变，没有人试图去改变—--  
失控的事态必须扳回正轨，复仇者们还有很多事要做—--_  
  
他收回手茫然地站起身，抬头看着刚刚赶到的美国队长分辨不清的表情，决定向前走遗忘那个人的一切，手指的力量，微笑的温度——说来奇怪，他们都是能用对话框占掉半页篇幅的人，可是他现在一句也想不起他们曾经的交谈。  
那么。  
  
 _Clint，永别。_  
他转过身，无声地滑进这座城市最深的夜。  
  
  
  
家长2 / 鹰蜘蛛无差，科学组  
  
“Spidey你怎么这么没有眼光！那混蛋会把你带坏的！我才不允许你嫁给他！”  
“等等虽然我不想这么直接，第一我是个有完全民事能力的成年人了Tony你不用一副好像刚刚知道你宝贝乖乖女偷偷谈了恋爱的蠢老爹的口气，第二，即使你真是老爹我也不会用嫁的，第三……”  
  
“……这对话为什么这么似曾相识。”对方话刚说了一句就已经跑神的Tony在空中乱挥的双手停顿了片刻，皱着眉自言自语，完全无视了Peter“认真听人说话啊啊”之类的抗议。  
  
“大概是什么平行世界记忆投射吧。”一直默默埋头在面前显示屏里的博士插了一句，不幸立刻吸引了火力，“Bruuuuce！你就这么看着我们可怜的孩子被拐进火坑吗你身为妈——”  
博士抬头凉凉地扫了他一眼，狂傲的世界顶级富豪、前军火商、天才发明家、Stark工业大总裁浑身一激灵，“——妈——马上就要升任他博士导师的人快教教他好！”  
  
“Tony我都说了我不需要，不如说我看你才最需要谁来教教你好！”  
“Peter，虽然我并不想干涉，但是你真的考虑清楚了？我是说，那可不是别人，那是Clint Barton——”  
“嗨，至少他是唯一一个支持我有资格加入复仇者的！”  
“可是你们还不是一见面就吵架？”  
“就是就是！听妈妈的话！”  
“ANTHONY STARK！！”  
……  
  
一直被当空气的话题中心人物无辜地举手，“我觉得……”  
“你闭嘴！”x3  
好吧。Clint耸耸肩，缩回椅子里。不要介入天才们的战争哪怕那看上去再幼稚不过，这是明哲保身的最高真理。  
  
  
\---------  
其实小蜘蛛今年直接[官方表白](http://www.mtslash.com/forum.php?mod=attachment&aid=MzkzMjJ8YWQwYjAzNTB8MTM4ODg0MjU0Mnw3OTczfDk3MTA4&noupdate=yes)过呢，这集鹰眼帅到爆绝对值得爱，单枪匹马救出了小虫什么的，但是一想到那身蜘蛛皮底下是章鱼馅儿我立刻就萎了……


	18. 火鹰

火鹰，past基鹰NonCon警告。  
  
Clint现在比任何时候都更想往那见鬼的邪神眼睛里狠狠射上一箭。  
好吧，大概没有比以为Coulson死掉的那段时间更想；不过也相差不远。  
简单来说，他今后要被迫做个清教徒了。  
在神盾的医疗/科研/监控/审讯小组——取决于你从哪种角度看待——宣布他已经彻底脱离Loki的魔法控制之后，他已经和不同的人用不同的方法在不同的地点尝试亲热过无数次，然而任何超过亲吻的亲密接触都会把他的灵魂送回那个寒冷彻骨的地狱，邪神狞笑着显露出赤红双眼暗蓝皮肤的容貌，用比冰霜更冷的身体贯穿他撕裂他，冰冻了他的每一寸皮肤每一根神经。  
没人在牙齿打颤嘴唇青紫末梢循环全部中断的时候还能硬得起来，即使窗外正烈日炎炎。  
Bruce为难地告诉他这大概也是魔法后遗症的一种，他的体温是真的降到失温的致命临界点，而不只是他被搅得一团糟的大脑自我保护的臆想。  
即使Thor带着满脸的愧疚向他保证他会去向故乡替他寻找解决的办法，但是悲哀的事实就是，在未来可预见的一段时间内，有着睡遍全神盾光辉历史的Agent Barton只能被迫过起清心寡欲的生活。  
  
——只是谁也没想到的是，这段时间比任何人预料到的都短的多。  
Clint把自己更紧地埋进Johnny热情如火——毫无夸张的字面意义上的热情如火——的怀里，满足地深深叹了口气。人形暖炉认命地在弓箭手捏了捏自己左腿根的时候乖乖把温度再调高两度，一边报复性地更深更狠地顶进对方汗津津的身体里。  
不过，他也没什么可抱怨的就是。


	19. 铁绿鹰

科学组  
  
“Tony Sta——啊抱歉打搅了请继续。  
  
”Pepper的身影迅速消失在实验室重新紧闭的大门后，Bruce迷惑地收回目光，摇摇头决定不去深究对方的奇特行为。他从Tony身边站起来推推眼镜，看着对方把撩得高高堆在胸口上方的T恤重新穿好，“下次再要我帮你检查备用反应堆你最好能腾空哪怕 **一个** 手术台，别指望我肯再在你的沙发边上跪上半分钟。”  
  
  
  
不作死就不会死 / 铁绿鹰3P  
  
科学组在实验室废寝忘食不分昼夜地忙碌时，永远闲不住的Clint最热衷的娱乐就是千方百计地给他们捣蛋试图把他们从那些闪烁着冷光的显示屏里挖出来。  
有时他会成功，更多的时候他会失败，偶尔会有愤怒的Hulk出现扫平一切。而极少的时候忠心的Jarvis会把实验室整个封闭起来禁止任何人进入，然后在两个小时之后把一个筋疲力尽的Barton特工送回他的卧室。  
这之后鹰眼会老实上个几天，然后继续开始下一轮的冒险。  
  
  
  
恶趣味 / 铁绿鹰3P  
  
大概因为被Hulk锻炼出来的绝佳的意志力，有时不要脸嘴炮二人组就在实验室无比舒适的沙发上搞得昏天胡地风生水起的时候Bruce照样能充耳不闻视若无睹不受丝毫影响地该干嘛干嘛。这让百般勾引诱惑不成的鹰眼总是有种微妙的挫败感，而这种挫败感想当然尔地会影响百万富翁发明家的性致，于是最后Bruce通常也只好在Jarvis宣告罢工的情况下放弃坚持。  
  
Tony对此的评价则是，“得了少跟我装正经，你根本就是故意的。”  
  
  
  


Relation / 铁绿鹰3P，世界观混杂性格杂糅，慎

Steve一直难以理解那三个人之间究竟是怎样的关系。

他毫不意外Bruce和Tony会开始交往，有时他会想他们根本是同一个外星球来的类人生命：他们互相交流时用的铁定不是英语否则至少他应该能听懂半个句子什么的，要知道哪怕睡了七十年，人类的语言也明显不应该进化得那么快；他们在实验室能一埋好几天没有人挖他们出来会连吃饭都忘记，在终于搞出点什么结果的时候蓬头垢面抱在一起庆祝到半截就倒在一团呼呼大睡；而在共处了不到一个月的时候Steve就已经知道，看上去温和腼腆的好博士其实有着和Tony一样讨人厌的刻薄嘴巴和一肚子坏水，而鉴于绿色大块头热衷于把金发男人砸出屏幕——或者用一根手指头弹出去，取决于他看你顺不顺眼——的爱好你还不能像吼Tony一样吼他。与其让这两个危险分子联手炸掉地球，看他们滚到一起然后把精力消耗在幼稚程度频繁升级的内战上简直是全人类的福音。

他不理解的是Clint，即使他知道神盾里流传着金发弓箭手早已睡遍复仇者的传言。

Bruce也就罢了，大个子对他的偏心显而易见，即使成日里被弓箭手虎口夺食地作弄、或者被当作无比高调的免费交通工具，Hulk的坏脾气仍然总是能被Clint轻易缓解；除了自己，能让Hulk听从命令的只有他的丘比特。（Steve又想了想，决定实事求是地把自己排到了第二位。）

但是，拜托，和Tony？他本来确定这个人在Clint的潜在约会对象名单上甚至应该排在自己后面——不是说他有过什么期待，但是两个只要同处于一个空间内就不会停止互相攻击的家伙会搞到一起？恕他难以理解其中缘由，而Bruce，指望他会从中调停还不如指望他不要太过火上浇油看好戏。

当他再一次不得不把那两个吵得脸红脖子粗的幼稚园小鬼强行分开扔去关禁闭的时候，Steve终于忍不住去问了博士，然后Bruce整整笑了三分钟。尴尬得要死的Steve几乎准备开溜，Bruce才连忙收拾表情，“抱歉抱歉，只是……连你都看出来的事情，”Bruce伸手做了个“搞在一起”的手势，Steve噌得红了脸，“那两个傻瓜居然还在纠结，我简直要怀疑自己的眼光呢。”

Steve一脸问号地看着他，Bruce苦笑了着摊了摊手，“对，他们到现在为止，都觉得对方只是情敌。”

“……没事上个床的情敌？”七十年老冰棍觉得自己严重地跟不上时代。

“是啊，hate sex什么的，”Bruce叹口气，“那两个笨蛋。跟你一样非要找到个理由才肯承认自己的感情似的，”Steve觉得自己有点被无辜扫射到，不过决定大度地装作没听见。

“但是爱情需要什么理由呢。”

Steve沉默半晌，决定绕开这个太感性的话题。“可是，每次他们俩吵起来的时候，你也不……？”

“我去干涉？你觉得那两个人会什么反应？”

Steve想象了一下小学男生在喜欢的人面前争风头的幼稚行为方式。好吧，理由足够充分。不过……

“所以，你们为什么从来没有尝试过，嗯，三个人一起……那个……？”他觉得自己脸上的热度开始上升，天哪，他究竟在说什么，“我是说，hate sex什么的听起来实在太扯了，如果你不给他们逃避的理由，那两个笨蛋或许会肯把脑袋从沙子里拔出来看一看？”

Bruce不可思议地看了眼努力控制表情的Steve，“……看来我们都太夸大了美国队长的纯情程度，”他笑着拍了拍好队长的肩膀，表情柔软下来，若有所思地用手指敲敲脸颊，“我总是担心我的存在会加剧他们的冲突，不过连Steve你都这样说——或许我真的应该试一试了。

“谢谢你，Steve。”

所以，当第二天某三个人齐齐缺席早餐的时候，Steve半点也没有讶异。

（——虽然在当Tony扬着一脸比平常更加志得意满一百倍、也就比平常更加碍眼一百倍的笑容在所有人面前横着走的时候，他还是有那么一点后悔自己的多管闲事。  
好吧，只有一点而已。）

 

 


	20. 锤盾鹰

鹰→锤，锤盾（心情不好的自虐产物，慎，角色死亡）  
  
一枚爆裂弹在Clint脚下轰然炸开，逼得他不得不从制高点一跃而出向着地面飞速坠落——这实在算不上什么新鲜场景，他的箭袋也还没射空，所以当雷电之神丢下敌人带着一身闪烁的电光咆哮着向他俯冲过来的时候——即使以距离来判断对方着实不可能在他摔个粉碎前赶到——Clint几乎有些受宠若惊。  
  
然而当他的目光掠过地面上明显已陷入昏迷的美国队长和一旁正抵上Steve额头的枪口，Clint立刻明白过来Thor究竟是为何而来。  
  
真可惜，身为半神你也来不及拯救自己的恋人；  
  
不过没关系，我会替你做到。  
  
最后在心底小小地嘲笑了一下自己的自作多情，Clint毫不犹豫地硬生生扭转身体，动作流畅地将已经抓在手上的钉爪箭搭弓上弦然后松手。并非设计来用作对敌、杀伤力不够的箭头只能将枪击飞，但是已经足以给Thor抢到足够的时间。  
  
无处借力的半空让他无法继续控制自己的身体更没有时间射出第二支箭制止自己的下落，地面呼啸着扑面而来，他来不及闭上眼睛。  
  
  


Blondes / 锤盾鹰

“你是个M吗？”

Tony曾经举着酒杯这么问正抓着瓶柠檬汁——柠檬汁！——直接往嗓子里灌的弓箭手，Clint看都不看一眼地甩手往他脑门上钉了一箭作为回答。

“嗷！你们这些浑身藏武器的特工真是讨人嫌！”Tony嘶嘶抽着气把强力黏着箭头从额头上拔下来，“可是你跟两个一根指头就能捏死你的家伙上床！两个同时！”

他收到了那两个一根指头同样能捏死他的家伙一模一样的瞪视，打个嗝舒舒服服窝回两座肌肉山中间的Clint则满不在乎地挥挥手，“哦，大家伙们都喜欢我。而且别告诉我你想象不出来他们在床上能有多温柔，”无视掉Tony“我才不想想象”的抱怨，Clint咧着嘴笑得毫无廉耻，“再而且，一个真正的神和一个真正的美国队长在你眼前做爱，伙计这世上还能有什么比这更热辣的？”

“Clint！”Steve的脸毫不意外地烧了起来，Thor则大笑着把他捞过来给了他一个热情的吻。

被挤在中间的Clint抗议地哼了一声，然后被一并扯入唇舌的战局。

Tony嫌弃地扭过脸去。他才没有嫉妒那成天腻在一起的金发妞儿们，即使那画面不得不说着实赏心悦目；但是说真的，“你们可是超级英雄，至于比真正的小妞们还黏糊吗！”

可惜没人有空闲的嘴搭理他。

 

 

 

Companion / 锤盾鹰

实话实说，不是Clint对帮助外星王子和七十年老冰棍和谐有爱地融入现代社会有多热心，但是总比那一双一埋进实验室就连自理能力都忘掉的天才要靠谱得多；至于Natasha，她才不会沾手这种麻烦，并且你还挑不出她半点错来——美国队长在扯了茫茫然的雷神从无数艳妆女郎的过分热情中落荒而逃之后，再面对红发女杀手无辜的面孔时也只能尽量躲得远远的。

这就是为什么我们的弓箭手会在特工、杀手、复仇者之外又多了一个新身份—--21世纪免费全陪。

陪吃——这点倒是没问题，带着两个大胃王怀揣史阔佬无限金卡的Clint简直横行全纽约，吃遍了各种档次的餐厅饭馆路边摊、被所有自助饭店列上永久黑名单之后，Clint已经在着手盘算如何从神盾手里骗出架Jet来带着他们向吃遍世界进军；

陪喝——这点提起来略有些底气不足，毕竟一个是代谢酒精的速度比摄入快于是再也喝不醉的超级士兵，一个是自小把酒当水喝酒量无底洞的外域之神，每次Clint都是先断片的那一个，被大个子们轻松无比地当作沙包扛回大厦。但是无论如何，他可是能说服Thor除了他永恒的蜜酒之外肯于尝尝新鲜的唯一的人，而他不大甘愿承认的一点是，他们大概也是唯一能让他抛弃警戒放心喝个酩酊大醉的原因；

陪游——主要是陪睡了七十年的老人家重游旧地，用怀揣一颗文艺青年心的粉丝团团长Phil Coulson的话来说就是——捡拾时间洪流冲刷后，残存的那些往日的痕迹。他也曾试图陪伴热爱绘画的队长去参观新现代艺术展，但是当Steve自己都开始对着那些“艺术品”——原谅他要打个引号，在他眼里那实在跟三岁小孩往画布上泼颜料玩得到的灾难性后果没啥两样——压不住哈欠的时候他飞速地从日程安排中删掉了这些选项；

陪玩——虽然外星王子总是号称地球上的一切都是阿斯加德早已抛弃的古董，但是面对新人类花样翻新的娱乐活动时，每每兴奋得像个巨大号的熊孩子一样乐不思蜀的雷神也总是让带班保姆头疼不已。Clint猜想作为皇位继承人在战斗中抚养大的童年，并不如他从前想象中的美好充实无所遗憾；

陪聊——这项活动倒是比听上去要有趣的多，这两个男人身上承载了常人难以想象的太多太厚太沉重的历史，随便摘取一段经历便比Clint看过的所有小说加起来都更精彩万分；相反的，Clint身处的世界对他们来说也无比新奇，随便挑几个保密级别不高的任务或者幼时随马戏团的游历被他加油添醋一宣扬，都能让他在两双闪闪发亮的碧蓝双眼的赞叹下获得虚荣心的无上满足；

陪睡——………咦？

夹在两对傲然胸肌中间醒来的Clint茫然地眨眨眼睛，努力地试图忽略掉浑身的酸痛整理出一个把自己陷进如此境地的理由，悲惨地失败后决定破罐子破摔地放空脑袋——鉴于两只大手已经一前一后地摸上他赤裸的皮肤，这个选择着实无比轻松。

——免费全陪的期限眼看要延成无期，不过酬劳是收获两个梦中男神级别的恋人—--Clint在彻底陷进情欲的漩涡前满意地给自己盖了个小红戳——赚大发啦。


End file.
